My Brady Bunch
by dancedude09
Summary: Future AU Fic. What happens when Luke and Brooke's wedding causes Nathan to come home after not talking to his wife for five years, and knowingly never met his child? Mainly NALEY, with some BRUCAS, JEYTON. R
1. Prolouge

Prologue (Haley's POV)

So this is probably a very, twisted, extended, little Brady semi-physcopathic Bunch of a family we have here. But we all live here and have lived here, in Tree Hill, since we were born. Sure some of us left, and came back. Well not all, but that doesn't change the fact that this is home, to all of us, and always will be. I have my own little heaven on Earth here most days. I mean, yeah, there are things I wish were different, things that would make our little heaven here a little better. But I still love it here. With my Brady Bunch.

Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton are my best friends. Lucas is like my brother, in all the ways that count, and even is sort of, technically. Brooke and Peyton are amazing, and always know how to cheer me up, and help me out with Megan whenever I need help. Jake is there for me too, having Jenny and all, he knows a lot. So does Karen, Luke's mom, and my surrogate mother. She was in the same situation I was in. Keith is also like my father, even though he isn't anyone's real father, but he has been more than happy to be the best surrogate father we all have. Dan and Deb are Nathan parents. And Dan is Luke's father. They've worked everything out afer two and a half years of counseling and after Dan's sudden need to be close with Nathan and Lucas, everything feel into place.

Lucas and Brooke and Jake and Peyton are dating. Well, actually Lucas and Brooke are engaged, and Jake and Peyton are living together and raising Jenny, Jake's daughter. Karen and Keith are dating, too, but they live together, they take care of all of us, and act more married then most married couples do. But neither is ready to make that commitment just yet, some day I know they will. But right now I just don't see that happening.

Megan and I live together in a house I bought with the inheritance I got from my grandfather. It was just enough to put the down payment on the house and pay the first three months in mortgage payments, but I love the house, there is two extra rooms that my real family and sometimes my surrogete one stays in when they suddenly drop through town, unexpectedly.

Megan Rose Scott is my pride and joy, my adorable baby girl. I love her to death and am so glad I have her. Sure it was hard at first, going to school, taking care of her, and working at Karen's café. But my Brady Bunch was more than happy to come to my rescue and take her while I went to classes at Duke. Lucas and Jake got basketball scholarships there and Brooke had her parents money, and Peyton got a art scholarship there as well. I got a half-scholarship for my grades, and the rest I got student loans for. It all worked out okay, I got my teaching degree, and I got a great job at Tree Hill High. Which is perfect because now that Megan is starting kindergarten next fall, it will be easier to work and take care of her, having my hours be when she is at school.

But you are probably wondering how I got Megan. Well, I am a single mother who got married at 17 and pregnant the summer before freshman year of college. At 18 I got pregnant! I was scared as hell to tell anyone. So I just stayed in Tree Hill and let my husband leave me without getting a chance to tell him that I was pregnant. But I cant blame Nathan, my husband, I knew basketball was important to him and UCLA offered him a full ride basketball scholarship. I didn't want him to turn it down because he felt obligated to take care of the baby. So I just let him leave thinking everything was fine and that my morning sickness was just a flu. I didnt tell him. I was scared. But boy, o boy, did Dan ever tell him. He told him that he was to get his 'sorry back here before he threw the most important thing in this life away.' Of course he was too stubborn to listen, and I did honestly have half a mind to get on a plane and go tell him, but my doctor told me it might induce labor so I stayed put. He blamed me for not telling him and once college was done he went into the NBA. He never calls, even though we are still technically married, and only ever talks to Lucas or Dan. But everyone was really supportive of me, and it has been working out okay. I have Megan, four best friends, and four amazing parents, in all the ways that count, they are my family. My Brady Bunch.

But here it is 5 years later, and Brooke and Lucas's marriage is threatening to tear my Brady Bunch apart. That was never in the show. They were so happy. Nathan is coming home two weeks before the wedding (he's best man) and he's got everyone acting like the situation is a china doll ready to be dropped and shatter into a billion and one pieces at any minute. Honestly, after 5 years of not talking to him at all, I'd be absolutely ecstatic that he was coming home, and that he told Brooke he was looking foward to seeing me. If it weren't for the fact that he might break Megan's poor naive like heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brooke, Peyton, Megan, and Haley were shopping for a dress for Megan to wear in the wedding. She is going to be the flower girl, and she hates dresses more than Haley did so it was proving to be difficult. Brooke had picked out a dark pink color for Haley and Peyton's bride's maid's dresses. Haley was going to be Maid of Honor. Peyton understood why, Haley had been Lucas's best friend since forever, and Haley and Brooke grew to love each other just as much. She wasn't bothered by it, at all actually, it saved her the trouble of being publicly embarrassed when she had to make her toast. She would just cry and not be able to get it out. And she knew Brooke didn't love her any less or anything, that was a very High School thing to think.

Brooke came over to them holding a light pink dress for Megan to try on. Even haley, who admittedly loathes pink thought it was adorable on her baby. "I love it on her!" Brooke squealed. "Me too! She looks so grown up, which totally depresses me. I really wish I could make her stop growing." Haley agreed. She stared longingly at her child who was checking herself out in the mirror. "Well, I think that it is perfect, as well. And after two hours of power shopping with Brooke, I need nourishment! So let's buy the thing and get some food!" Peyton grouched at them.

"Fine, I am hungry, too." Haley agreed. Megan nods her head dully. She's pooped.

They pay and head toward Karen's Café. Karen greets them with a big smile as they enter.

"Hello, girls, did you have a fun time shopping?"

"No! Grandma Karen, we did not! I was in and out of itchy dresses that choked me or made me hot." Megan pouted.!

"Oh dear! That does not sound too pleasant! Well, did you find one you did like?" Karen asked.

"I, well, it is okay. I guess." Megan complained.

"Oh, stop complaining! You know you like that dress! And you looked beautiful in it." Haley reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah. But you have to say stuff like that. You are my mommy it is your job."

Karen sat amused at the girls childish behavior. It reminded her of Lucas and Haley when they were younger, always bantering about the dumbest things. And she couldn't help but smile.

"Okay! Stop! I am hungry, remember?" Peyton shouted, stopping such a trivial argument.

"Yes, of course you are!" Karen said rushing to order two plates of Mac and Cheese for Megan and Haley and two B.L.Ts for Brooke and Peyton.

They all sat and talked and ate and talked some more. Until Brooke finally decided it was now or never.

"Guys, we need to talk." Brooke started nervously. Peyton knew where this was leading and felt Brooke's pain of having to tell Haley because Lucas chickened out.

"Okay." Peyton and Haley said in unison. Peyton was going to help Brooke out by playing along, it would help.

"Umm. So Luke was kinda talking to Nathan and kinda asked him to be his Best Man in our wedding." She said this quicker than planned, and with one eye closed. She braced herself for a potential mental breakdown, on Haley's part.

"Oh, well, okay. I think I can handle that. It's not a huge deal. Really! Its not." Haley assured herself more than Brooke or Peyton.

Megan was still munching on her Mac and Cheese next to them, but Haley doubted she'd notice what they were saying. And Karen was taking orders, so it left the three time to talk.

"Haley, come on. We know it hurt you when Nathan left, and even more when he chose to stay away and never call, so it's okay if you are totally shocked and want to cry or scream and let it all out or something."

"Look girls, I seriously think I'll be okay. I have Megan. So I really feel like I got the best part of him, ya know? And sure it's going to be weird, and even downright awkward, but I feel okay about this." She assured them.

"Well," Brooke said. "You didn't let me finish. So do you want the potentially good new or the potentially bad news first?"

"Good." Haley said at the same time Peyton said, "Bad." They just laugh and Brooke says, "Okay. I'll go with good then. Right. So, I talked to him, he said he wanted to congratulate me or whatever, but then he said he was really looking forward to seeing everyone. Especially you." Brooke said, hoping that this would be good news, but couldn't tell from the look on her face. "And the potentially bad news?" Haley questioned.

Peyton braced herself now. This could get ugly.

"Well, he's coming early. The end of the week actually."

"What! Why? The wedding isn't for another 3 weeks! That means he'll be here for two weeks.

"Umm. Actually two months. He's coming in a week and staying for two months. Until pre-season work outs start again."

"Oh wow!" Haley was in shock. She could handle the wedding part. That's like, what maybe four days tops? But two months? That's nuts! But Brooke did say he said he was looking forward to seeing her. What the hell did that mean though? She had no clue. Only Nathan could give her that thrill, and confuse her to death all in one sentence, or action. But, for now, she decided not to think about that, or what it might mean.

"Alright, umm. Thanks for warning me. "Come on Meg, time to go."

"Okay. Bye Aunt Brooke, and Aunt Peyton." Megan said completely confused.

"Bye baby."

"Bye Meg."

They waved good bye to Karen and Haley turned back to Brooke and Peyton and gave them her 'I am fine. Really!' smile. Which neither believed.

Later that night, everyone was expected to attend a family dinner at Karen and Keith's house. Haley expected she was the last to know about Nathan's pending arrival. It made sense to her now. Why Deb and Dan were acting to fidgety when she ran in to them at the grocery store. Or why Karen and Keith were avoiding eye contact with her when she dropped Megan off at their house so she could go with Luke to get his tux. Or why Luke, her best friend in the world, was acting so weird when they were getting his tux. It all clicked in Haley's poor little head. And it made her get a headache. This was too much, too soon.

She finished getting her and Megan ready for the dinner, and heading out the door holding on to her daughter's hand as if she was afraid to let go. They walked down the street toward Karen's house in silence, until Megan started to talk. She loved to talk.

"Mommy?" Megan asked tentatively

"Yes, baby?"

"Who is Nathan? And why is he coming here early for Uncle Luke's wedding?"She asked, almost pleased that she could remember.

Haley's mind rattled. Oh, crap! She had heard them talking. She never really talked about him to Megan. Part of her kicked herself for not doing it sooner, but another thought Megan would blame herself like she had before.

(Flashback to Haley's birthday party)

"_Okay Hales! I have one last present for you."_

"_Oh. Lukie! You didn't have to get me anything."_

"_Nonsense! Bring him in!"_

_Suddenly the gate to Haley's backyard swung open and Haley's father was sitting right there in front of her._

"_Daddy!" She squealed. She only gets to see her father once and a long while now that her parents live in Florida. "Hey, Hailey-Bailey! Happy Birthday!"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes baby?" Haley said. Pulling away from her father to look at her daughter_

"_Hows come my daddy never visits on my birthday?"_

_The backyard got suddenly quiet and Haley wanted to come up with some good reason that would blow this all over, but she couldn't. She just stood there, looking worried. 'This isn't good', she thought._

"_Why doesn't he love me or want me mommy?"_

_With that she sat down on the ground next to her daughter and pulled her into her lap, and started stroking her cheek to clam her down. Everyone was staring at them. _

"_Oh, Baby. Your daddy does love you and does want you. Its just he lives far away and can't visit."_

"_Is it my fault?"_

"_No, baby. It isn't your fault at all!"_

"_So is it your faults mommy?"_

"_Probably, baby. Probably."_

_She looked up and saw Luke and her father looking really nervous and worried. She just waved them away._

(End of Flashback.)

"Mommy?" Haley realized that she was standing in the middle of the sidewalk still clutching her daughter's hand.

"Oh, Baby. Nathan is, well, umm, he's mommy's old friend."

"Den why were Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton afraids that you were going to cry?"

"Well, he, he kind of made me sad when he left Tree Hill."

Then it fully hit Haley's head. Megan. Megan, she'd be affected by Nathan's being here for two months. Megan would figure it out eventually. And she would have to tell her that Nathan is her father. And then when he leaves again, she'll be crushed and blame herself again. 'Oh, yes, this could get very difficult.'She wondered as she knocked on the door to Karen's house.

"I hope he doesn't make you sad again."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Karen answered the door quickly after that and squeals in delight. "Oh. Honey. I didn't know if you would show up, but here you are." Haley wondered why she thought that, but her thoughts were interrupted by Karen's pushing her inside and everyone greeting her awkwardly. Yep, they knew.

Once everyone had sat down in the living room, Megan felt the need to be the center of attention. She stood up in front of everyone and blurted out, "Grandma Karen guess what? Nathan is coming soon and Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke are afraid that mommy will be sad." She smiled thinking that Karen would be proud that Megan knows something that important. But Karen just stood there stunned, as did everyone else.

Haley could feel their stares boring into her head. She was mortified. Not a great time to bring that up when clearly everyone was dancing around it. But Luke spoke up.

"Megan, how about you go get the crayons from my old room and color in the kitchen."

"Okay!" That little girl loved to color– and snoop in Luke's room, but there wasn't really anything left in there anyways. She took the crayons and coloring book into the kitchen and hummed and colored quietly.

Haley needed an excuse to leave, quickly. Nothing came.

"You told her?" Luke asked.

"Umm. Not really. She overheard at lunch today." Shooting a glaring look at Brooke and Peyton. Even though they already looked remorseful.

"I am so sorry, Haley! I didn't know she would be listening! Brooke cried.

Deb was next, questioning her before she could respond. "Does she understand what this means?" She looked hopeful Haley would say yes.

"No. And its okay Brooke. I am worried about her though. What if Nathan leaves and she blames herself again. Or he tells her before I do or.."

"Honey," Karen starts, "tell her then. Now. While you have a chance. Before Nathan gets here. Tell her."

Everyone nods in agreement. "When did you all gain up on me? Geez! You act like I left and never came back."

"Hales," Luke starts.

"No! I got it! I'll talk to her!" Haley interrupts.

"Now Haley." Keith says.

And once again they all nod their head in agreement. She takes a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, okay." She walks down the hallway to the kitchen. She looks at old pictures of Lucas and herself, Lucas and Karen, Lucas and Keith, and one of Lucas and Nathan. 'Damn. This could get ugly."

Everyone else stayed put in the living room, waiting. Which is all they could do. 'This could be bad, very, very, bad.' They thought.

Thanks for those who Review. TODAY is my Birthday! GO me!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley walked through the doorway and into the kitchen where she saw her baby girl coloring and humming 'Dare You To Move,' Haley loved that song, especially when she was a teenager. She hadn't heard it in a while and wondered where Megan would have heard it. 'Okay, focus Haley. Don't get distracted.' She thought.

"Can I color with you?" Haley asked trying to ease into it.

"Sure! Mommy? Are you mad at me for telling everybody about Nathan?" Haley wanted to laugh, she didn't even know who Nathan was yet she was talking like she knew him forever.

"No, honey, I'm not mad at you, but we do need to talk about him."

"Okay, no yelling?"

"No yelling. Okay, so, do you remember when I told you your daddy lives far away and that he can't visit you?

"Yeppers!" Megan giggled brightly

'Oh, she's making this hard. Why does she always have to be so happy?' Haley wondered.

"Well, your daddy can finally come visit and he is going to be here for the rest of the summer." Haley braced herself for an array of emotions that could spew out at any moment.

"My, My daddy, is coming home? I am going to meet my daddy?" Megan asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah. You are going to meet your daddy."

"WOWIE! What's he like? What's his name?" Woah! She was getting way ahead of her.

"Umm.. His name is Nathan, that is who Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke were talking about..."

"My daddy was the one who mad you sad den mommy? My daddy did that?"

"A little bit, but I am tough, I can handle it." She said as she tickled her slightly omitting a little giggle from the child.

"Why is he coming home?"

"Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke's wedding. And to see us." She immediately cursed herself for saying that, she really had no idea if he had any intentions of seeing her, other than what Brooke had said earlier.

"What if he doesn't like me? Will he be like all my friends daddies? Will he mommy? Will he?"

"I know he loves you, and I really don't know if he'll be like all the other daddies."

"But mommy you know everything! I knows you do. You teach the big kids."

"Yeah, well your daddy has that effect on me, I don't always know when it comes to him. Come on, baby. Let's go see if dinner is ready."

"Okay..."

They walked back into the living room where it got suddenly quiet, not that it was all that loud to begin with. Megan broke the silence once again. "I get to meet my daddy!" She squealed.

Haley suddenly felt like she was going to cry, and she really wasn't sure why. Luke stood up and hugged her. He remembered that look on his best friend's face. She was scared. He assumed that it had something to do with Megan being so keen on meeting Nathan. The rest of them smiled and Karen picked up Megan and took her into the kitchen to "help her."

"You did a good thing, Haley. Really." Keith said pulling her into a hug.

"I am sure Nathan will be good to her while he's here." Deb said hoping the best from her baby boy.

Karen and Megan returned from the kitchen. "It's weady!" Megan squeaks.

Dinner goes well, there is limited talk of Nathan, Luke and Brooke keep their P. D. A.s to a minimum, and Megan only spills one thing that Haley has to clean up.

"Okay, Bye guys! Thanks for dinner Karen. Talk to you later!" Haley says later as they leave.

"Bye Bye." Megan says sleepily.

More goodbyes are said when Jake and Peyton leave, and yet more are said when Dan and Deb leave. Lucas, Brooke, Karen and Keith are left talking in the living room.

"I am worried about Haley, mom." Luke starts, "I mean, I think she's scared that Nathan will come and everything will change or something."

"And it very well could. Nathan could very easily come and change Haley's relationships with everyone here. For the better, or completely ruin them." She walks back into the kitchen leaving Lucas, Brooke, and Keith confused and worried.

"Well, lets just hope that doesn't happen!" Keith says trying to lighten the mood.

"You ready to go Brooke?" Lucas said abruptly, ignoring Keith's forged cheeriness.

"Umm. Yes." Brooke replies, worried why Lucas wants to leave so quickly.

They call their goodbyes to Karen and Luke shakes Keith's hand while Brooke hugs him.

"Lucas, talk to me." Brooke pleaded as she half- ran to keep up with him. He continues walking at a fast pace.

"My mom is right. What if Nathan comes out and ruins everything? What if he comes and breaks Haley's heart again?"Lucas shouted.

"Okay! Stop! Nathan understands this is Haley's family. He wouldn't break it up! Lucas look at me!" He stops and turns around to see Brooke with tears in her eyes, looking at him, sadly.

"It's my fault he's coming Brooke. I asked him to be my best man. And if something happens between Nathan and Haley, well, I'll feel guilty as hell." Luke says softly.

"Babe, you know Haley wouldn't blame you. And I am sure it will all work itself out. Heck! Maybe it will do them some good." Its times like these Lucas knows he's doing the right thing by marrying Brooke. She always knows how to soothe him, and make him feel like nothing is wrong. He pulled her close to him, and held her in the middle of the sidewalk, in the glow of the streetlight.

Deb and Dan walked into their massive house. Deb was excited to see her child after 5 years.

"He's coming this Saturday, Dan! I get to see my boy! Oh my! There is just so much to do!"

Pulling her into a hug Dan says, "Calm Down Deb, we have 5 more days!" He laughs at her nervous babbling, and yet, he is too excited about seeing Nathan.

Haley awoke at 6:00am, from habit, and was startled to see Megan, awake, watching Rugrats on the T.V.

"Morning pumpkin." Haley says to her.

"Morning Mommy!" She shot back brightly.

"Why are you up so early?" Haley says as she pours herself some much needed coffee.

"Daddy's coming!"

"Oh baby, your daddy isn't coming until Saturday. Its only Tuesday." Haley said as she watches the smile fade from her child's face.

"Oh. Darn. What are we doings today Mommy?"

"I am not sure, a little later we will call Aunt Brooke and see if she needs any help with the wedding."

"Okay. Mommy! I got a great ideas!"

"Oh really? What's that?"

"We can go to Grandma Karen's for breakfast! Can we? Can we?" Haley laughs at her enthusiasm.

"Sure, but you need a bath, and I need to get ready, as well."

The phone rang at about 8:30, waking both Lucas and Brooke up. They had just cuddled all night, which was nice, and awoke with Brooke tucked into Lucas. "I'll get it." Lucas mumbles as he reaches for the phone. "Hmm?"

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up, shower, and get you, your engaged butt, and your fiancé over to the Café to have breakfast with us."

"Fine. Whatever."

"See you at nine."

"Sure, bye."

Lucas turns back to Brooke. "Haley?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, she wants us to meet them for breakfast at nine."

"Oh, good! I need her and Peyton to help me pick out a centerpiece, for the tables." Brooke says brightly. She looks over at Lucas, who is about to fall back asleep, but she slaps his head. "Well, shower already!"

Brooke did really love this, waking up with Lucas, spending time with him, and spending time with his family who has always accepted her as a part of it. She really couldn't wait to get married and spend the rest her mornings with Lucas, for the rest of her life. She couldn't help it, she loved their little moments together.

Peyton and Jake were also awoke by the sound of the phone, but Jenny who was already up watching T.V., and about to turn 7 next month, answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jenny. It's Aunt Haley." It was strange how they adapted the Aunts and Uncle thing, even to those who weren't related, but it definitely fit.

"Oh. Hi. I'll get my daddy. Hold on."

"Thank you."

"Hello?" Jake said groggily into the phone.

"Hey! Nine o'clock. Breakfast. Café. Be there!"

"Okay. Sure." They had, had this call enough times so that he understood what she meant. He hung up the phone and looked over at Peyton holding Jenny.

"Okay ladies, we are having breakfast at nine with everyone. Get ready!"

Deb and Dan were there drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when Haley arrived, carrying a bag of vital items when traveling with a four year old. 'And I thought diaper bags were only for toddlers and Babies!'

"Hello!" Haley called, walking through the door.

"Hi Grandma Deb, Grandpa Dan!" Megan said pushing threw the door and almost knocking Haley over.

"Hello, baby!" Deb responded setting Megan onto her lap. Dan smiled at them and softly rubbed his hand over Meg's head.

"Everyone is coming here at nine for breakfast. I tried to call you, but I must have missed you. Will you stay and eat with us?" Haley asked politely.

"Of course, we were just going to bum around today anyway." Deb replied.

Peyton, Jake, and Jenny arrive, and Jenny and Megan take the coloring books out of the bag and color at the counter. Peyton and Jake sit down next to Haley, Dan and Deb at the table.

"So, Haley," Peyton starts, "What are we doing for Brooke's bachelorette party?"

"Oh god! I don't know! Its Brooke, so it has to be huge!"

"A party! Can I help?" Deb interrupts. Peyton and Haley exchange glances, then agree.

"Sure, but it's a surprise, so Brooke cannot know!" Haley warned. "Oh! Shh... here they come."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boys agreed to watch Jenny and Megan while the girls picked out a centerpiece for the wedding. Jake needed to stop by work and see if the basketballs had been delivered.

"Jake, they probably won't deliver them until school starts." Lucas said agitated, he really just wanted to shoot around at the Rivercourt.

"They were supposed to deliver them a week before school let out. I need those basketballs. How can my student and players play with worn out equipment? It just isn't right!" Jake said heatedly. He is the Phys. Ed teacher at the High School, and took over Whitey's coaching job when he retired. He loved working at the High School, he was near Haley all day, so he could always drop in and say hi, and he loved teaching, and coaching, and playing basketball, of course. They walked through the gym and Lucas looked around while Jake checked the status of the delivery. He saw the trophy case in the halls and that was weird, but being in the gym, where he had ups and downs, brought back so many memories.

"They should be here in a week." Jake said, jerking Lucas out of his trance. Lucas was so predictable, he was always brooding about something, now he was just reminiscing. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah, it sure does. Don't you wish we could relive this? Ya know, the hype of the crowd, the game winning shots?" Luke asked.

"Well, duh! That was half the reason I agreed to coach, but in a way I think I'll leave all the High School stuff to the teenage punks I teach."

"Dang. When did that happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"When did we become non-teenage punks?"

"I don't know. Man. Time flies. Who would have thought we would wind up back here? When all we wanted to do back then was leave? But do I regret growing up? Hell freaking no! Life is good now Luke."

"Yeah, so damn true, my friend. So damn true." Luke sighed, staring at the little girls running widely through the vast gym.

"Oh! I really like this one!" Haley said pointing out a centerpiece in a catalog.

"OOO! Me too! Put that in the 'yes' pile." Brooke instructed.

"Brooke! There are 12 yeses and we've looked through the catalogs twice, you need to chose one!" Peyton reprimanded.

"You know Peyton, you are getting pretty good at the party pooper attitude! I am glad! 'Bout time you got more bitchy. Now if we could only get tutorgirl to play along!" Brooke laughed. No one had called Haley tutorgirl in a long time. She was afraid to admit she missed it.

"Okay, Brookie, whatever, I just think that you should start narrowing it down." Haley laughed, she couldn't help it, she knew that they could say anything that they wanted to each other and none would stay mad, it was funny how they had gotten there since High School, but they were more like family now then best friends.

Haley's cell rang at about 5, the boys decided their babysitting shift was over.

"The guys want us to meet them at the Rivercourt."

"Okay, well, now I have to chose between just to so it won't be as painful. We can go." Brooke said, as if that impacted wether or not they left.

"You could probably get Lucas to help you decide, I mean he doesn't care either way, but maybe he'll say which he likes better." Peyton says.

"Yeah, maybe." Brooke replies, sounding doubtful.

They have a stereo cranked up loudly as they shoot around and a cooler filled with juice boxes for the girls and Coke for themselves. The girls are picking dandelions and making necklaces from the them.

"Typical boys." Peyton teased as they arrive.

Jake and Lucas stopped playing and Lucas kissed Brooke and Jake kissed Peyton. Haley rolled her eyes. 'Whatever happened to keeping their P.D.A's to a minimum' She thought.

"Eww.. Stop it already!" Haley complained.

"You're just ticked off because you haven't gotten laid since you had Megan!" Brooke shot back, annoyed at her disturbing her make out time. But she soon regretted it, not nice words to say when you know the exact reason why.

Haley didn't seem to bothered, it was just Brooke.

"Mommy!" Megan shouted running toward her. "Look what we've made!" Showing Haley the dandelion necklace that was draped around her neck.

"That's great. I think that is the prettiest piece of jewelry I have ever seen." Haley replied. Brooke loved that about Haley, she always made everyone around her feel good, and she was a great mother, even when everyone knew that she was having trouble, Haley always kept it together. Brooke admired that.

Suddenly 'Man I Feel Like a Woman' came on the radio and Brooke was pulling Haley and Peyton toward the middle of the court, and started to dance. Haley picked up Megan and danced around Brooke, Jenny, and Peyton who were dancing in a circle. Jake and Lucas sat and watched on the bleachers. 'Jake was right, life is good.' Luke thought.

The next few days flew by, with all the wedding plans, it felt absolutely insane to Lucas that it was already Friday. Nathan was coming home tomorrow. His plane was going to land at two in the morning and Luke was the only one that would wake up that early to get him. But Lucas was determined to find someone. He didn't want to go alone. Brooke had said no twice, but she had an early morning class to get her masters degree in designing. Karen had a doctor's appointment in Charleston and Keith had to drive her, and she needed her sleep. Dan and Deb, both chickened out, not sure if they should go to him, or let him come to them. Peyton and Jake didn't want to wake up. Haley, was his last choice. She was a shoo in. She was bad at coming up with excuses, or lying, and Lucas could get her to do anything.

"Hales, I am coming over." Lucas said into his cell phone.

"Okay, but be quiet, Megan is napping, thank god."

"Sure. I will."

Haley wondered why he said it so demandingly, almost as an order than telling her. Her thought were jerked away as Lucas pounded into the kitchen.

"Shh!" Haley whispered.

"Sorry, I need to ask a favor from my best friend in the whole world, whom I have know since forever, and love to death and-"

"And you need me to do what?" Haley asked. This wasn't any normal 'wash my car' kind of favor.

"I need you to take me to the airport tomorrow. To pick up Nathan."

"Ha! His plane lands at two meaning we have to be there at like one. No way!" She looked into Luke's eyes and knew already she would say yes. He could get her to do anything. But it was fun seeing him plead.

"Please! Hales! Come on! I don't want to go alone! With my luck I would end up falling asleep and some hobo would pickpocket me or something!" Haley laughed at that thought.

"Argh! What time are we leaving?" Haley surrendered. She had a headache already.

"Thanks Hales!"Lucas said brightly. "I'll pick you up at like 1:15."

"What am I going to do with Megan, she be too crabby to take."

"I'll take care of that. Thanks Hales!" Lucas said on his way out the door.

Lucas pulled out his cell phone again. He scrolled down to the name 'Peyt' in his phone book and pressed enter.

"Hey! Nap time! What were you thinking!" Peyton yells as she answers the phone and sees that it is Lucas.

"Sorry. I don't think it helps that you're yelling though."

"Good point, besides she's watching T.V.. Jake gave her candy that had way to much sugar in it."

"Oh."

"So why did the Great Luke grace me with his voice?"

"Favor."

"Should've guessed." Peyton said dully.

"Yeah, probably. Look Haley is coming with me tonight and she needs someone to watch Megan sleep, basically."

"Oh. Easy Favor. She can just sleep over here."

"Thanks Peyton."

"No, prob, and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Nathan doesn't kill Haley. Or vice versa. It might be hard to explain to Meg, or the insurance companies." Peyton half-joked.

"Yeah, okay."

So the time had come. It was almost one. Haley had been avoiding the whole thing since Tuesday. Now her house was silent, Megan was at Peyton's.

'This was bad. Or good. No, defiantly bad. Extremely bad. He hadn't seen her in 5 years. Was he going to be happy to see her? Did he still love her? Oh, god! What if he had a girlfriend, or worse! I mean, this is Nathan! He had so many 'admirers' back in Tree Hill it'd make your head spin. But he's in the NBA now, there were thousands more 'admirers' to NBA players than high school players.. Oh lord! Why the hell did she let herself do this? But seriously, how could Nathan do this to her, when no one else could?' She was ripped from her thoughts as Lucas came in the kitchen door behind her.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEW! I'll keep updating as long as u keep replying...

katie


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4--

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled slightly and went back through the door. She followed him out, locking the door behind her. She took a good look at herself before getting in his new Escalade. She looked like hell. She had a pair of jean capris on, a white tank top, which was hidden by Luke's Body Shop hoodie, black flip flops, and her was was pulled up into a messy bun. But that was what Haley wore, comfort clothes, very rarely did she let Brooke dress her in good clothes that made her actually look 23 years old. But trying to keep up with a four year old was hard enough without worrying about what other people thought of her fashion sense. She climbed into the passenger's seat, and turned down the hip-hop music that was blaring from the speakers.

"Sorry Mommy. Yes. I'll turn that racket down." Luke said, mockingly.

"Lucas, honestly. It's 1:00am, you don't need to wake up the whole neighborhood."

Lucas could tell she was exhausted, it was in her voice, he felt kind of bad for pleading with her to come. He could have done this by himself, and Haley really need her sleep, she worked really hard.

"So are you going to take that tutor job this summer?" He asks.

"Yeah, I start Monday. It's only on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays for like, three or four hours. Peyton said she'd watch Megan, and it won't be hard at all."

"Oh, that sounds good. And if Peyton can't watch her then Brooke and I could."

"Thanks Luke." She yawns patting his hand and turning to look out the window.

They arrive at the airport at about 1:30 and Lucas says that they are to head toward gate 6 in letter C. Haley just nods and follows him, she has a headache and doesn't feel like being a map reader. They get up to the gate and are told the plane has been delayed about a half hour. Haley sits down in the row of chairs.

"I am going to go to the bathroom, and then I'll get us some coffee. I'll be right back." Lucas says to her.

She nods at him then lays down. There was a song playing on the radio speakers. She knew the song, but couldn't muster the strength to remember the words. She quietly hummed it to herself as she fell asleep.

"Sorry, Hales, there was a line at the coffee counter, and I couldn't find the bathr-" Lucas stopped when he saw Haley sleeping. She was curled up in a ball, his big Body Shop hoodie swallowing her small figure up. He smiled silently to himself before walking over to her and putting her coffee on the floor near the. He lifted her head gently, sat down, and cautiously rested her head on his lap. He subconsciously ran his hand through her hair, he used to do this when she'd fall asleep when they were watching a movie together. That seemed like a lifetime ago now though.

Nathan's plane had landed, and people were starting to file off. Lucas probably would have fallen asleep, too, if they hadn't came and startled him. Nathan got off the plane, and walked through the tunnel.

He saw them immediately, they were hard to miss. Haley sleeping, and Lucas being Lucas was rubbing her hair gingerly. He walked toward them with a smile on his face.

"Hey, man." He said to Lucas quietly.

"Hey, I think I'll just carry her out. No need to wake her up when she'll just fall back asleep."

"Yeah." He watched as Lucas stood up and pulled Haley onto his back.

"You ready to go man?" Luke asked shifting Haley's weight up farther on his back.

"Definitely. I just have to stop at baggage claim."

"Yeah, sure."

They walk down to baggage claim where all of Nathan's luggage was loaded onto a cart.

"Perks of being in the NBA." Nathan states rolling his eyes.

"Got it."

They walk toward the car which is parked in the parking structure. They take the elevator to floor three and Lucas leads the way to his vehicle.

"Nice car." Nathan comments as they load his luggage into the Escalade. They put Haley in the backseat, and get in.

"So where are you crashing at?" Luke asks.

"Uh. I don't really know. I guess it's too late to wake up Dan and Deb."

"Yeah, probably." Luke laughs. "I'd tell you that you could sleep at my place but Brooke moved out all of my furniture, except for our bed, so that she could redecorate. I'm sure Haley will let you crash on her couch or in one of the spare bedrooms tonight, since Megan is sleeping at Peyton's."

"Sounds good. So how's it going with Brooke? She driving you crazy yet?"

"No, not really, well sort of, its just, with all this wedding stuff she is kinda making me nuts. But I love her and if that is what makes her happy, then I guess I am happy too. So what about you? How is the NBA going?"

"Its going well. A lot harder than college, but you make money playing and you don't have to show up to any classes."

"Those are definitely bonuses." Lucas laughed, he missed playing.

Lucas pulled into Haley's driveway, and went around to get a still-sleeping Haley out of the car. He would wake her up this time. "Haley? Haley wake up." Lucas whispered into her ear.

She groggily turned over. "Is it okay if Nathan crashes at your house tonight?"

"Sure.. whatever." She stumbles out of the car and toward the front door. Locked. She bent down and picked up the rock that held her key. Nathan caught a glimpse of her the tattoo she had gotten in High School. His jersey number placed right above her butt. 'Damn! She still has that.. Well of course she does, it's a tattoo!' He thought. They walked inside and Haley fumbled upstairs. Lucas came in behind him, and told him that he could stay in one of the guest rooms, the one Owen, Haley's older brother usually takes. He showed him where the bathroom was and turned to leave.

"Alright. Thanks for picking me up man. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya, Nate!" Lucas called.

Nathan walked through the house, it was nice, very homey, very much what he expected from Haley. There were pictures everywhere. 'So that must be her.' Megan his daughter. He was looking at a picture of Lucas and her. He was holding her, and she was holding a basketball, which was bigger than her, and she was smiling. 'God, she looks so much like Haley!' He thought. He walked through the kitchen which was clean, the family room, clean, a small bedroom, clean again, and another bedroom which was an absolute mess. He opened the door farther, the walls were light blue with clouds on them, and the ceiling was a dark blue with stars. There was a small bed in the corner, which had light blue covers that were disheveled. There were toys, books, and clothes scattered throughout the room.

"Snooping through my house, Nate?" He turned around quickly and got a good look at Haley. She looked so beautiful standing there in a tank top and cotton shorts, with the moonlight shining on her delicate face.

"Uh.. No. I mean, I was just passing by and uhh.." He stammered. Her expression softened to a smile. He looked to cute flustered and nervous.

"It's okay. I don't have anything to hide. So I guess I never said Hi or anything." She said walking toward him. She pulled him into a friendly kind of hug. "So, hi. And welcome back."

"Hi, Haley. I missed you." He said truthfully. She pushed him away. 'You bonehead! It's too soon to say that!' He thought.

She walked into the room, cursing herself for hugging him so soon. She needed to change the subject, quickly.

"26 hours." She said looking around the room.

Nate played along, he knew what she was doing, she was a pro at changing the subject. But he still had no idea what '26 hours' meant.

"Uhh... what?" He asked confused.

"Megan. I was in labor with Megan for 26 hours."

"Oh. Ouch."

"Yeah, you're telling me. She was two weeks overdue. Lucas took bets at how long I was going to be pregnant for, and Dan was certain she was going to be a boy because 'Scott men are stubborn, Haley. And that is one stubborn baby!'"

"Yeah, that sounds like my dad."

" I think Luke had me at a month and seventeen days overdue as the highest bet. I was pssed back then, but now I think it's funny. No one else does, to hear them you'd think I was a total bith when I was pregnant."

"No truth to that statement?" He asks playfully. She puts on an offended face, which quickly changes to a smiling one.

"Well, maybe just a little. But in my defense I was tired, and usually hungry, and... well. Fat." She says laughing at herself.

"I'm sure you looked beautiful."

'Oh lord! How did they get here, in her daughter's room, talking about her pregnancy that he wasn't there for? And was he flirting? Geez! This conversation is over!' She thought panicked.

"Uh. Yeah. Right. Well, we better get some sleep, you have to see a lot of people tomorrow." She said walking out of the room.

"Right," he said following her. "Good Night Haley."

"Good Night, Nathan."

He watched as she walked into her room and shut the door, then he walked back into his room and flopped down on the bed. 'Idiot! She might have a boyfriend or something! She didnt say that she missed him. God! This was going to be a crazy summer!'

OMG!I love you all! I will update more now...Keep Reading and reviewing!

Katie


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haley woke up at half past 5, she was still exhausted, but she had a lot to do before she picked up Megan. She took a hot shower, put on a strapless white dress that had a big black ribbon which wrapped neatly around her torso, she put on a little perfume, slipped on her black strappy high heels, put in her black dangle earrings, and pulled her curly hair into a curly bun. She went into Megan's bedroom and picked out an outfit for her to wear to Dan and Deb's: a light blue polo, brown sandals, and a khaki skort. She packed coloring books, crayons, an etch-e-sketch, an empty notebook, and some fruit snacks into a bag, and tried to locate her car keys. She walked into the kitchen and saw them laying on the counter.

"Going somewhere?" Asked a voice behind her.

"Yes, I have some errands to run before picking my daughter up." She put a little more emphasis on the word 'my' then she meant to.

"Oh, I see. So is this what you wear to run errands?" He asked giving her a look over. He approved.

"No, smart as, it's not. We all have breakfast together every Saturday at Dan and Deb's. You can come. Wear something nice, meaning shower, and be there by nine." She replied rudely, she didnt know why but part of her really wanted to just yell at him all day.

"Okay, sure." He said, a little taken back by her bitcy attitude.

"I must go now. Good Bye." She said shortly

"Yeah.. Bye."

Lucas woke up with no one next to him. Brooke had a class. He didn't think it was very fair that she'd be like on in a million to have an early morning Saturday class. Who does that? He needed her. He wanted to wake up and breathe in the sweet scent of her perfume, and hold her in his arms until Haley called telling them to wake up or they'd be late. Like how did she always know what they were doing anyway? He walked into the kitchen where he found a note lying on the counter.

Broody-

Good Morning Sleepy Head! You got in late! I have my class remember, so don't be upset that I wasn't there to wake up with you! I know, it sucks. Shower, get dressed, and I'll meet you at Dan and Deb's for breakfast.

Love your one and better-be-only fiancé,

Brooke

'She is such a sap.' He thought to himself. It was crazy how she knew exactly what he was thinking, and he loved it, and he loved her.

Haley threw the bag and her purse onto the passenger's set, and started her silver Expedition. She went to the cleaners, picked up her laundry, took some money out of the ATM, returned her library books, dropped off her prescription at the pharmacy, and bought some toilet paper. She arrived at Peyton's at 8:15 where she found both girls playing tic-tac-toe quietly, as Jake read the paper, and Peyton showered. Hse sat down on the couch opposite Jake and helped Megan into her outfit.

"Did she drive you crazy all night?" She asked Jake, as she pulled up Megan's skort, who gave her an affronted look.

"No, actually she was strangely quiet. She fell asleep early, and didn't wake up until like 45 minutes ago."

"Wow! I wish she'd do that for me." She said tickling the child's belly. She giggled and went back to play with Jenny.

"Good Morning, Haley!" Said a smiling Peyton, who walked in and sat on Jake's lap.

"Dear, I am trying to read the paper."

"Yeah, So?"

"So it would help if you moved."

"Are you saying that you want me to move?" She asked, putting on her most innocent, pleading face.

"No! I said it would help, but I like a challenge." He stated suggestively. He burried his head in her neck and placed kisses on her chest. Haley laughed, they were like an old married couple that couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Are you two ready to go, or do I have to go get the girls to 'eww!' you to death?"

Nathan watched as Haley pulled out of the driveway, and then got into the shower. Just as he got out he heard the familiar ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Man! I'm picking you up in like less than an hour to go to breakfast. Wear something nice." Came Lucas's rushed voice through the phone.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to dress nicely to go to a family breakfast?" He questioned

" I don't know, it's just we always have. You would feel out of place if you didn't." Why did Nathan feel like he was already out of place just being here. They like replaced him or something.

"Alright whatever see ya soon."

"Bye."

Peyton, Jake, Haley, Megan, and Jenny loaded up into Haley's Expedition and headed over to Dan and Deb's at about 8:50. Jenny quickly ran to the door, followed by a unusually slower paced Megan, who were greeted by Deb and Karen. Followed shortly by Keith and Dan. Haley brought up the rear carrying Megan's bag and her purse. She hugged a hello to all four, and was complemented by both Dan and Keith on her dress. They proceeded into the backyard, where they were going to eat.

They sat and talked as they waited for Lucas and Brooke to arrive. They talked mostly of things that were happening around town until Brooke flounced in.

"Hey! Where is Broody?"

"Late again," Karen says in a monotone voice. "I swear that kid never shows up on time."

"Well, I don't mind breakfast, but come our wedding, if he's late, I'll throw his butt into the river."

Brooke sits down on the right side of Peyton. Dan and Keith both sit at the end of the table. Karen sits on the left side of Keith, and Deb sits on the right side of Dan. Haley sits down next to Karen, and Jake and Peyton sit across from them. Leaving a seat next to Dan and Brooke and another next to Haley and Deb open.

Lucas drives to Haley's house and honks the horn. "Come on, Nate! We are already late, and Brooke will kill me if I'm not there soon!" They pull up to the house at 9:25 and go over to the gate to the backyard. Lucas went through the gate first, which resulted in many 'Your Late!''s throughout the backyard until they saw who followed him.

"Nathan!" Deb exclaimed. "I didn't know you would be coming for breakfast! It's so good to see you!" She squealed pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, mom."

By now everyone was up welcoming him home except for Peyton, Brooke and Haley. Lucas looked at Brooke confused. Peyton and Brooke kept glaring in the general direction of Nathan. He walked over toward Brooke and kissed her cheek, nodding hello to Peyton and Haley, and taking the open seat next to Brooke.

"What's wrong baby?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nothing." She said nervously glancing at Haley.

"Hmm. Right." He wanted answers, but everyone returned to the table.

Nathan took the empty seat next to Haley. She took a long drink of her orange juice and waited for someone to start a conversation so she would be saved.

"So I think that the Ravens have a shot at states next year, right Jake? That freshman.. Uh. Johnson! What's he score like 95 of the shots he makes?" Dan asks, intriguing Nathan, Lucas, and Keith.

"97, but he's only a fresh, and I think the upperclassmen intimidate the hell out of him! He thinks they'll haze him or something if he's put on Varsity. Which is exactly what they'll do, we've all gone through it."

"Argh! Stop! We hear this every day! Why! Why does it have to be brought up during breakfast?" Deb shouts.

"I 2nd that!" Karen says glaring at Keith.

"3rd!" Haley says glaring at Nathan.

"4th!" Peyton says glaring at Jake

"5th!" Brooke says glaring at Lucas.

"Overruled!" Dan says, "One, it's before breakfast, not during, and two it's better than what you have to talk about!"

"You can't overrule us! We out number you!" Deb shoots back.

"Not with Nathan here! Oh! Look who's laughing now!" Dan says very immaturely. Everyone starts laughing, except for Nathan who sat there completely clueless as to how they could go from yelling to laughing in like 2 seconds. Haley looked over at him and laughed harder.

"You laughing at me?" He asked crossly.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"So how's life with the Clippers and the NBA, Nate?" Jake asked eagerly. Haley rolled her eyes. She had been talking with Karen when she heard him bring up basketball agian.

"Good I guess. Tiring and you don't get a lot of alone time. Your teammates are always there."

Nathan could feel Haley's glare on the side of his face, but didn't dare to meet it. A little girl came flying through the doors behind them, screaming, and attracting everyone's attention.

"Aunt.. Haley! Aunt.. Haley!" Jenny shrieked, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Haley said trying to soothe her. Everyone was starring at them. There was a problem, again.

"Megan! She.. She.. Got dizzy when we were playing.. Then she.. She fell!" She forced out hysterically.

"Oh god!" Haley started at a sprint through the open doors, and into the living room where she found Megan lying unconscious on the floor. Haley completely forgot to be the practical, together one and freaked out.

"Lucas! Call 911!" She shouted as she pulled Megan's limp figure toward her. "Come on baby! Don't do this to mommy! Not now! Come on honey, wake up. Wake up for mommy!" She was sobbing uncontrollably and everyone else looked horrified, scared to death. Lucas was on his cell phone, talking to the operator.

"No, she can't drive! She's four! And unconscious!" There was a short pause until Lucas spoke again. "Yeah, that would be good! Thanks lady!" He closed his phone and rolled his eyes, frustrated. "They are sending an ambulance, everything's going to be okay Hales."

He glanced worryingly at the rest of the group. They all knew if everything wasn't okay that it'd kill Haley. The reason she woke up in the morning was Megan, she was Haley's world. Karen and Deb were working on getting Jenny to tell them what had happened, while everyone else was watching Haley rock Megan and whisper things in her ear. Nathan was in shock. He hadn't even met Megan yet, and now he was watching her being loaded onto a stretcher. He watched as Lucas and Haley climbed into the back of the ambulance. He felt Jake pull his arm toward Haley's car. He watched as Brooke got into Lucas's car, and his parents and Karen and Keith got into Dan's. Nathan felt himself get into the backseat. And he watched as Jenny started to talk to him. He felt outside his body, like he wasn't even there.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Jenny asked, she was 7, it was only natural for her to ask anything and everything that came to her mind.

"I am Nathan, and I am here for Luke and Brooke's wedding."

"Oh." She looked back out the window and Nathan thought that would end the questions. But he was wrong.

"Why are you going to the hospital?"

"Uh. Well, I, umm. I was pretty close with Haley a few years back." He was really unsure of why he was going himself.

"Riiiight.." Something sounded fishy to her.

Haley and Lucas were already in the waiting room when they arrived. Haley was trying to fill out the forms she was given. And Lucas was trying to make sure she put down the correct answers on the forms she was given.

"Haley, it says her birth date. That's yours." He tried to say soothingly.

"Ah! Lucas, I can't do this! I am too damn freaked!" She said burying her head in her hands.

"Here, I'll do them and you can go calm down."

"Thank's Luke." She got up to go to the bathroom when she saw everyone entering the waiting room. For some reason the silent tears she had been fighting since they had arrived at the hospital, fought back and rolled down her cheeks like rain the second she saw them. They were there to help her, like they had always been. They were there to support her, like they always had. And most of all they were there for Megan, like they always would be. Except one. He wasn't always there, to help and support her, and he had never even met Megan. The anger soon replaced her fear and worry. She was tired and her emotions were all over the place, she needed an outlet. She walked over to him quietly, anger and resentment and frustration pumping threw her. She was acting totally out of character today. But she couldn't control herself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked quietly but firmly.

"Haley, I.." He started.

"No! Just get the hell out! You aren't a part of our lives anymore, Nathan. You haven't been for five years! If I were you I'd get the hell out of here before I blow up on you. Got it?"

"Fine. Just, Is she okay?" He asked sincerely. She half wanted to tell him to go to hell for even asking, but she also saw the sincerity in his eyes, and didn't really know how to deal with it all. She starred at her shoes, then back into his eyes.

"I, I, I don't know they won't tell me anything." The anger was shifting back into fear and she felt herself falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, unsure of exactly what to do. He looked around to everyone, they were either glaring at him or looking sort of hopeful. He didn't really care though. This felt right.

"Uh. Haley? I finished the forms." She pulled away suddenly all too aware of what had just taken place. She walked over to Lucas, took the forms from him, and walked over to the desk.

"What the HELL was that?" Brooke exclaimed in hushed tones so that Haley wouldn't hear.

"I don't know! She just fell into me so I did the only thing I knew how to." Nathan replied.

"Right. Look Scott, you might be Hot Shot in L.A. and all the girls may fawn over you and the guys might want to be you. But you're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy. So leave Haley the hell alone! God knows you screwed her over enough, you don't need to do it again." She stalked off to the other side of the room. She was very protective of Haley. Everyone stood there, extremely uncomfortable, both amused and shocked.

Haley started to walk back when a doctor called out to her.

"Ms.James, May I have a word?" She wheeled around in her heels and rushed toward him.

"What's wrong with my baby?" She asked curiously. They all anxiously awaited his answer.

"Well, um, I have some good news and some bad news."

**OKAY!2060mipy- They will fight, whenever the wedding comes. Trust me. **

**Guys- thanks so much for reviewing, i am going to add like 3 more chapters right now. :) JSYK- I really have chapters 1- i think 11 done already, but i am stuck on chapter 11 so yeah... thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6 A Few Deep Breaths

**ALRIGHT! So this is the first one that I decided to name, because, well I can!**

**Chapter 6- A Few Deep Breaths**

"Well, um, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Okay.."

"Well, she seemed to have suffered a head injury." That made sense to her, Jenny had said that she heard a crash and saw her by the table, so she could have hit her head. Haley took a deep breath.

"Okay, So..." She prompted.

"So, I asked her the normal 'Who are you and what day is it' questions, and she seemed to know everything up until this past week or so."

"Wait! This means she woke up?"

"Oh, yes, she is awake and stable. Now, I want to keep her here threw the night, just for a few more tests and observation. But after, you may take her home."

"So, she has memory loss?" Haley said trying to process all of this.

"Yes, but I am sure it's temporary. It could be from a day to a few weeks until she gets it back. Until then, keep her surrounded by familiar things, doing normal day-to-day activities. It will help key-up memories that may have been lost, and prevent post concussion syndrome. Or PCS. Some of the questions she asks may seem odd or shocking that she doesn't remember them, but don't let that show, it may make her afraid to ask questions, that may help her regain memories. The nurse will give you some information before you leave. You can visit her now, but keep the number low."

"Okay, thank you."

"If you have any further questions, or need anything, nurse Kelly has been as8igned to Megan, so you can ask her."

"Alright, thank you"

He turned and walked out. She took a few deep breaths before turning around to face the group.

"He said-" She started softly.

"We heard!" They said in unison.

"Um. Right. I'll go see her first, and then you guys can come in."

She went to the desk and found she was in room #231. She walked down the quiet, eerie, hallway and once again took a few deep breaths before entering.

"Knock, Knock." She said quietly as she poked her head in before entering and closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Mommy." Megan breathed weakly. Haley's heart broke at the sight of her baby in a hospital.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I gots a headache though. And please don't ask anymores dumb questions that hurts my head."

"Sorry." She takes a seat next to her bed and reaches for Megan's hand and holds it, idly rubbing her thumb on the top of it.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Of course, in fact, you can get out of her tomorrow morning."

"What day is tomorrow?"

"Sunday." She looks as if she trying to think about something really hard.

"What do we do on Sunday?"

"Nothing, usually, but Aunt Brooke may need some help with the wedding again."

She looked confused again, but her face lit up with excitement when it clicked.

"You mean the one to Uncle Luke?"

"That's the one baby."

"Don't I have to wear an itchy dress for that?"

"Yes, you do, because you're are the flower girl and-"

"AND she will look absolutely beautiful in the itchy dress." Said a voice behind them.

"Yep. And Uncle Luke will be the one up by the priest, all white and looking like he'd pass out at any given moment." She joked.

"Funny." He said walking closer to the hospital bed, and directing his attention to his niece. "How you holding up Meg?"

"I'd be a little better if there weren't so many darn machines hooked up to me."

"I know that feeling."

Megan slightly smiled at him. " I don't like hospitals."

"Neither do I." Lucas agreed.

"And definitely not me!" Haley chipped in.

"I don't think many do like them." Deb said as she stood in the doorway with Nathan and Dan behind her. "How you feeling honey?" She asks walking closer.

"Been better. Mommy- I am hungry."

"I'm on it!" Lucas says as he walks out of the room.

"You guys coming in or what?" Megan asks Dan and Nathan. They enter nervously, and Haley smiles slightly at how freaked they seem. 'Tough Scott Men alright!' She thought, rolling her eyes.

"I am going to go talk to the nurse. You going to survive without me baby?"

"I'll try." Megan said, putting on a brave face.

Haley walks out of the room in search of a nurse, when she walks right into Brooke.

"You can go see her, if you want to."

"I'd rather wait until Lucas gets back to see her. I hate hospitals. They creep me out, with all those beeping machines and wires." She shuddered.

"That seems to be te general consensus today."

"So, is Nathan in there?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't saying much, actually anything, and Deb was saying enough to keep Megan occupied. Anyways, she remembered about your wedding and about the dress we bought her so maybe that's a good sign?" She asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Brooke always knew when Haley needed some major reassurance and gladly dished it out.

Lucas came back with the food for Megan, and Haley gave up on looking for the nurse, took Brooke's hand and reentered the room.

"-I wish I knew why too." Deb finished, getting up, taking Dan's hand and motioning out of the room with her head.

"Is there something wrong with your neck Deb?" Dan asked confused.

"No, my neck is fine lets go." She said rolling her eyes and dragging him toward the door. "Bye, honey."

"Bye Grandma."

Nathan stood there, not sure where he should go, but before he could decide Megan chose to acknowledge him.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Uhh.." He glanced at Haley, who glanced at Lucas and Brooke, who motioned for her to tell Megan. She took a deep breath, again.

"Baby, um, that is Nathan... your father." She stood in anticipation, unsure of Megan's reaction.

"I don't remember him." She said simply.

"That is because you've never met him. He came home for the wedding." Megan looked at Lucas, silently asking him if this were true, he nodded.

"Oh... Hi. Nathan." It sliced through his heart to have her call him Nathan, because it reminded him of his relationship with his father.

"Hello, Megan."

"Ew! Is this supposed to be pudding!" She exclaimed, omitting an awkward laugh from Lucas and Brooke. Haley looked at Nathan and shrugged. Megan was as good at changing the subject as she was.

Haley had fallen asleep on the chair next to Megan's bed with her dress and high heels still on. Yet her hair and makeup were disheveled and unkept.

"Haley? Haley!"

"Uh.. What?" Haley said opening her eyes and looking around.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Nathan, I'm fine."

"Good. Brooke said, and I quote 'Tell Haley to meet me at the Café when she busts out of this creepfest.'" He informs her, rolling his eyes at Brooke.

"Yeah, okay. Look Nate, um, sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I was like totally messed up emotionally at that point and you were and easy target, and so I am sorry. And I am also sorry for Megan, you know she needs some time to get used to the idea of you, more importantly you, ya know? And you are just gonna let me keep rambling aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's still fun to see you get all flustered and ramble on. And it's okay. Megan was hurt and you were freaked, and it's not like I thought she'd immediately like me or something."

"Nathan Scott! You seriously matured! Hearing you admit that you didn't expect someone to fall in love the minute they saw you, well, that shocks me!"

"I said immediately, but come on who doesn't love me?"

"That's more like you."

"Hi, Mommy!" Megan said waking up. "Hey Nathan."

"Good Morning baby!" Haley said

"Hey, how you feeling?" Nathan asked

"Better today," she replied.

"Good, I'll go talk to a nurse and see if we can bust out of here. Megan, do you think you can watch Nathan for a minute?" She joked.

"Of course Mommy!"

"Okay, I'll be right back." She kissed Megan on the cheek and left the room.

"So Nathan. You're my dad."

"Yeah, I am."

"So how long are you staying?"

"Um. Until the end of the summer."

"Why'd you come back?" 'God these girls ask a lot of questions.' He thought.

"Umm. Well, if you don't tell your mother it was mostly about her and you, and also cause of the wedding."

"Hmm." She seemed content with that for a minute. "Did you love my mommy? 'Did? As in past tense?' He thought.

"Yes, I did. Its hard not to."

"Yeah, I love her. She's really a cool mommy. No, I take that back, she is a really huge dork, but she's got her cool times too."

"That is really true. So Megan, what do you like to do?"

"I like dancing, even though I fall a lot, sing with mommy, color, hang out with Jenny, and sometimes it's fun to play with the grown ups when they go to the Rivercourt. What do you do?"

"I play basketball, professionally."

"Like on the TV?"

"Yeah. You ever been to a basketball game?"

"Once. That I remember, all the other ones were when I was a baby. But Uncle Luke and Uncle Jake took me. They were really excited, but I had no idea what was going on." Haley reentered the room.

"Hey! We can leave! So you put these clothes on, and then we'll go get some breakfast."

"Okay. Can Nathan come too?"

"Sure. Should we invite everyone else?"

"Yeah!... Mommy? Did I ruin breakfast yesterday?"

"No, baby, we were just worried about you."

"Cause I hit my head?" She asked pulling on her top.

"Yeah. Wait! How did you remember that?"

"I dreamed about it last night."

Haley looked at Nathan, excited, and then smiled at Megan. The nurse came in to help Megan out of bed. They walked to the car, and drove toward the Café. Haley got out her cell phone, as if to call and invite everyone, but they were all there already.

They has a normal breakfast, and for once there was no talk of basketball, but mostly of the wedding and Megan's accident. The tension between some of them was still there, but they could easily ignore it, it was a talent of all of theirs, to act like everything is perfect.

Their day continued on normally, Brooke needed some help choosing a color of tablecloths and it wasn't like she gave her much of a choice: white or white with pink embroidery. After that she gave Megan a bath and she showered. They sat in the two person swing snuggled together, in their pajamas, drinking kool-aid. These moments to Haley were like heaven, like all is right with the world. Until..

"Haley!" A voice called.

'Oh Shit.' She thought. 'Taylor.'


	8. Chapter 7 Unexpected Reunions

**Chapter 7-** Unexpected Reunions

Nathan awoke in his old bed, in his old room, in a pretty good mood. Back in LA, even approaching him before eleven would be writing your own death sentence. He wasn't normally a morning person. But maybe being home made him a little happier? He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He took a quick shower, pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Nate." Dan greeted him.

"Hey, Dad."

"So what are you up to this morning?"

"Not sure?"

"Well, Lucas and Jake called. They invited you to play at the Rivercourt with them. He said Mouth and Skills are in for the wedding and they needed a fourth or something."

"Sounds good." He said grabbing a bagel and the car keys.

Lucas, Jake, Mouth, and Skills were sitting on the bleachers drinking coffee when Nathan arrived.

"Why do I feel like I am forgetting something?' Lucas wonders aloud.

"Did you tell Brooke we were here?" Jake questions.

"Yeah... I did that. You told Peyton right?"

"Of course, she was taking Jenny to her check-up."

It dawned on both of them as they yelled "Haley!" simultaneously, running toward the car, leaving the other three to fun after them. They got in and sped out of the parking lot.

"Yo, clue us in. What's up with Haley?" Skills prompted.

"Nothings wrong, just she has to work, and Peyton was gonna babysit Meg, but Jenny had a check-up so we volunteered. And now Haley is going to explode in a lecture of how irresponsible we are, and that we are 23 and we should start acting like it. Lucas snorts at how right Jake is. They pulled up to Haley's house at about noon. They all got out because Skills and Mouth begged to see her.

"I get it! I get it! I get it! I get it!" Megan squealed running down the stairs toward the door, but Taylor was there first.

"Taylor?" Luke asked both puzzled and surprised.

"Hey Luke. Guys." She nodded at them. "Im sorry Haley is drunk right now and can't come to the door right now."

"Huh?" Megan asked

"Shut up Taylor! Go put your bags in your room." Haley's voice sounded from the hallway.

"You never let me have any harmless fun!" She pouted as she left.

Haley rolled her eyes, smiling at the shocked looks on the men's faces.

"Mommy, you drunk?" Megan asked confused.

"No baby, how about you go help Aunt Taylor and make sure she doesn't break anything.

"Okay!"

"Hey guys. Come one in, I just need to finish the dishes."

"But won't you be late?"

"Nah. I told you the wrong time so you'd be here. I know better than to trust you guys to be here on time?"

"Can't Taylor babysit Megan?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked like he'd asked her to kill her or something, and the boy's faces mirrored hers.

"Hurricane Taylor man? What? The NBA make you go fucking crazy? What you on dude?" Skills asked dead serious.

Lucas just shook his head at him, now trying to divert Haley from ripping his head off.

"When did she get here?" He asked.

"She showed up last night."

"How long is she staying?" Mouth asked.

"Not a clue. Hopefully not long." She groaned, closing the dishwasher and drying her hands off.

"Right. So this tutoring thing, where is it and when will you be home?" Luke asked protectively.

"Uh.. The tutoring center, and about four. I don't really know all the details, but I imagine they'll tell me today." She said moving out of the kitchen, back toward the front door, they followed her. "Baby! Mommy's leaving!" She called up the stairs.

"Wait!" She wailed running down the stairs and wrapping her arms around her mother's middle.

"What?" She asked shocked at her daughters actions.

"Can Uncle Luke take me to get ouce creme? Puh-lease?" She begged.

"I knew you wanted something! But that's up to him, and remember 'No.' Means no."

"But 'Yes' means a very happy me!" She smiled innocently at Lucas.

Haley laughed as if to say 'Good Luck' and kissed the top of Megan's head.

"Bye." She said laughing as she opened the door.

"Bye, mommy."

"Remember: No Taylor!" She added closing the door behind her.

"So I guess you are stuck with us men today, kid." Skills said giving her a high five.

"Right. So ouce creme time?"

"How can I resist with that look?" Lucas replied. "Come on guys, looks like our game is postponed for a ice creme break."

An 'Ill be' Ringer goes off and Lucas answers it as he pulls out of Haley's driveway.

"Hey, beautiful." 'Ew!'s echo throughout the car.

"We are going to get some ice creme. Yes, Cheery, I did remember to pick her up."

"-At like four"

"-Sounds perfect, have fun."

"-Love you more! Bye Babe."

"Ew! Mushy! Yuck!" Megan groans, they all laugh at her immaturity.

They get the ice creme and head back to the Rivercourt. Jake's call rings : Jimmy Eat World's 'May Angels Lead You In.'

"Hey Peyt, how was the check-up?"

"-Good. But since she's underweight, we are feeding her pizza!"

"-So! Two pounds underweight is still two pounds!"

"-Yeah, whatever." He says sarcastically.

"-Rivercourt. No we can handle Meg, you go hang with Brooke."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Geez! Is that all you boys do!" She said giggling.

The next few hours flew by. Mouth and Megan hit it off pretty well, Megan liked to tease the boys who were playing, and Mouth was right there with her. She was playing Horse with them when Haley got there. Brooke, Peyton, and Jenny pulled up at the same time as her. They sat down on the bleachers watching the guys rotate holding Megan and Jenny up to score, and miss, pretending that the girls were winning.

"It's just like High School huh?"

"No, not all of High School, just Senior Year. Plus one more kid." Haley stated.

"And minus Timmy, Junk, Erica, Theresa, and Bevon."

"Whatever happened to them?" Mouth asked smiling, as he walked toward them.

"Mouth! Oh my gosh! So totally super to see you." Brooke squealed hugging him. Peyton said Hi over Brooke's shoulder and he smiled in response.

"Good to see you too, Brooke."

"Hey! Hands off the fiancé!" Lucas calls.

"Plus one engaged couple!" Haley says, getting laughs from Peyton and Brooke, and confused looks from the guys, who came and sat by them.

"So! Tutormom! Oh shut up! You know you love that name." She says in response to Haley's groans. "What do you think? Jenny and Megan...Cheerleaders?"

"Uhh..."

"NO!" Lucas, Jake, and Nathan shout.

"Do you realize that you all dated a cheerleader in High School right? Some are engaged or living with said cheerleader?" Brooke said pointing out the obvious.

"Baby, how did you get into that party that you lost your virginity at?"

"Because I was a varsity cheerl- oh! I get it!"

"Right."

"But I wasnt asking you three, I was asking Haley."

"I don't know. If that's what they wanted to do, I guess I wouldn't stop them or anything."

"Please tell me you did not just say that!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Oh! Isn't that cute! Hot Shot wants to be protective! You're about 5 years too late for that one, buddy." Brooke snapped sarcastically at him.

"Brooke!.." Haley said in a motherly tone. Brooke glared at Nathan, who looked hurt.

"I agree Haley. I don't give a damn what they want to be, as long as they are happy doing it. Ya know?" Peyton said trying to break the tension.

"Thanks Peyton!"

"Anyways! What did ever happen to Tim?" Mouth asks.

"I hear he just got back from Ann Arbor." said a voice behind them.

"Timmy!" Brooke squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"Not really sure. After playing for U of M I couldn't decide on what I wanted to be. So I came home, besides I missed my ladies back in Tree Hill and having my parents money."

"Seems everyone that lived here comes back. I think it's a freaking curse! Like Haha! All you ever wanted was to leave and yet everyone seems to come back." Peyton says.

"That's for damn sure!" Tim said as Nathan and him did their handshake/hug. "So! What do you girls think? Nate and me vs. you three." Tim said smugly toward Luke, Skills, and Jake.

"Woah! Like total High School flashback! Oh! I shot gun being cheerleader! Damn! I wish I had my pon- poms!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know, right?"

"Crank up the music!" Skills said to Jake, who was turning on the radio and played "Lets get it started."

"Whew! Anybody got beer?" Brooke asked.

The night went by quickly, in a blur of cheers, taunts, baskets, talking, dancing, and laughing. A perfect summer night in Tree Hill.

"Mommy, we are hungry." Megan and Jenny pleaded to Haley

"Oh! Brookie has an idea!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, god!" Nathan said rolling his eyes.

'Shut up wanna-be dad! We should go to Tric! We haven't been there in forever!"

"Sure. Is that okay with you baby?" Haley asked Megan. She nodded.

They all arrive at Tric and sit down together, and order drinks and food.

"Alright tutorgirl! Screwdriver for you!"

"Ah, no! I think ill stick to Coke, thanks!"

"Oh, come on Haley! You haven't gotten drunk since like, before you were preggers! Do you know how wrong that is? You are 23 years old! Its legal!"

"I know its legal Brooke, but hangovers don't go well with a screaming four year old!"

"Excuses, Excuses!" Brooke said frustrated. "But you are getting drunk at my wedding, Haley! And don't give me that Megan crap because Karen already told you she'd would watch her after the reception."

"Whatever Brooke."

"Let's go dance, broody. I give up on tutormom."

They left the table and went to the dance floor, joined shortly by Peyton and Jake.

"So Haley. Whatca been up to since I saw you last?" Skills asked.

"Ah, that was last summer right? So nothings really changed, or at least you knew what was changing, except I got pregnant had eight kids and dumped him at the alter. You know me!" Haley joked.

"Oh, thats a good story, and by the way, you still suck at lying!"

"Haley? Does Erica still live here?" Mouth asked urgently, attracting the attention of Nathan and Skills.

"You still hung up on her, man your pathetic!" Skills exclaimed agitated.

"I loved her, and it wasn't my fault we broke up!" He defended.

"Then you shouldn't have chosen to go to Syracuse when you could've gone to Duke with her, you moron!" Nathan glanced at Haley, seeing the relationship, to what had happened between them, but she didn't notice.

"Yeah, I know! Geez! So does she? Huh Haley?"

"Yes, she does. I am pretty sure she is coming to the wedding." Haley said giggling at how nervous Mouth seemed.

Mouth looked down into his water and smiled, he couldn't wait to see her.

"Haley! Did you know Taylor is here?" Tim asked exasperated.

"In Tric?" He nodded. "No, but it doesn't surprise me."

"Dude! Taylor wants me bad! I wonder how Haley could be related to her! Taylor is totally hot!" Tim whispered in between Nathan and Skills. Nathan wanted to punch him for his crack at Haley, and Skills just laughed at him.

"So do you realize that Lucas is the first of our little clique to get married? I thought Mouth would before him." Skills said, pulling Nathan from his urge to kill Tim.

"Well, technically I was first." Haley said

"Yeah, but you don't count."

"And why not? And don't you dare say it's because I am a girl!"

"Because you are Haley! Damn, girl! If I hadn't known you so long, I would have married you!" And suddenly Nathan's urge to kill was back.

"Why does you knowing me for so long have anything to do with anything?"

"Cause I know you ain't close to perfect, and all the stupid shit you did when we were in like 3rd and 4th grade!" Haley snorted, he sounded just like Lucas, just more blunt.

"It wasn't stupid, it was fun!" She turned to Megan and Jenny, "You girls want to dance?"

"Yeah! This is my favorite song!" Jenny said hopping off the chair.

"Me too! ME too! Me too!" Megan shouted, following them.

"Yo Nate. What the Hell is up your ass?" Skills asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Oh, don't give me that 'Nothing' sht. Lucas did that too. You are jealous, aren't you?"

"Tell everyone I said Bye." He said, getting up and leaving abruptly. He ran toward his car and sped off. 'What the Hell! I'm not jealous! I have nothing to be jealous of!' He thought as he pulled up in front of his parents house. He walked through the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Nathan?" Deb's voice came from the kitchen. "We are going to have dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"I ate." He lied coldly. He realized there wasn't anything for him to do all night here, so he went back out to his car.

He drove around until he saw that the light was still on in the Café.

"Sorry we're closed." Karen said, turning around. "Oh, Nathan, come on in!"

"Thanks."

"Can I do something for you?"

"Yeah actually, I think you can."


	9. Ch 8 Part 1 Popping the Answer

This is my first 2 part chapter, but there is a lot more of them...

**Chapter 8-** **What They Say**

"Yeah, actually, I think you can." Nathan said, a growing smile appeared across his face. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, hold on, I need to get the scones from the oven, would you like a few?"

"Yeah, thanks." He replied, suddenly remembering he had only eaten his bagel that morning, he hadn't stayed long enough to get food a Tric. Karen returned moments later with a plate of scones and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Lucas always wanted chicken noodle soup and hot chocolate when he was upset, but it is the middle of June, and hot chocolate didn't seem to fit."

"Thanks Karen." He said laughing.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked tenderly as she pulled a stool over to her side of the counter and sat down.

"Do you think it was wrong of me to come home?" He asked staring a hole in his soup, he couldn't meet her eyes, afraid of what would be shown in them.

"You mean for Luke's wedding? Of course not." She said in that tone that made it seem like she knew what he meant but didn't say anything.

"I think we both know that his wedding wasn't the only reason I came back here. I just realized why I did later than you did." He laughs as she smiles, letting him continue. "It was just a very easy excuse. And now she is pretty much ignoring me, pulling that polite, affectation crap that I used to use at dinner parties to people who said they knew me but I had no idea who they were."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, 'Smile sweetly and keep conversation minimum.' Pretty much a denial of any problem. I know it well, it sounds like me in high school." She laughs when he looks up at her quizzically. "Oh yeah, I went to those dinner parties too, and cheerleaders couldn't be anything less than damn angelic."

Nathan wonders why he never really talked to Karen. She knew a lot about the things he was going threw, and didn't make him feel inferior. He couldn't help but trust her.

"Right, so how do I make her stop? I mean, I can't figure out if she wants to scream at me or hug me." He asks frustrated.

"Maybe she doesn't know either. And maybe she needs to get used to you, trust you, before she opens up to you. Just tread lightly until then." She replies wisely.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Karen." He said as he turned to leave.

"And Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He says, turning back around.

"She's still pretty much the same girl I've ever known. She has a big heart, she forgives easier than most." She smiled as Nathan got the parallel meaning.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Karen watches as he leaves the Café and gets into his car and backs away, driving out of sight. "God, I hope everything goes smoothly this summer!" She mumbles to herself as she turns off the lights.

THURSDAY MORNING

Lucas awoke, holding Brooke, who was still sleeping. He had his orders from Haley today: keep Brooke away from the Café until at least after noon. He was prepared to take her for a walk and then out for lunch. Brooke may not seem like the type who admitted spending time with Lucas was number one on her list, or how much she loved it, but Lucas knew she did. He knew how much just holding her meant, he knew how important it was for them to wake holding each other, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear. He knew how she felt, and when she felt it. He knew all of these things because he felt the exact same way. He didn't care if she didn't admit it, or acted like it didnt bother her when he was away for work and they couldn't have their 'moments.'

"Good morning, Broody, whatca thinking about?" Brooke asked placing her head on his chest, and rubbing it idly with her hand.

"Oh, just my beautiful fiancé." He replied, trying to seem disinterested.

"Yeah, I hear she's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, she's okay." She hit him playfully. "Ow! Okay! I give! How about I make some breakfast?"

"Can't we just go to the Café?" He had prepared for that questions.

"No, I'd rather spend this morning with you, alone."Complete truth.

"Oh, does Broody miss his 'moments'?" She cooed.

"Oh, yes he does, very much." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Deb, Karen, Peyton, and Jenny were sitting at a table when Haley arrived with Megan in tow. Jenny was coloring and Megan joined her.

"Uh, guys?" Haley started tentatively.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Karen asked panicked.

"Taylor. I think she's coming here. To 'help.' Haley said this as if it were the news that Japan had attacked again, as she took her seat next to Peyton.

"So? Taylor can throw a party, Haley!" Peyton exclaimed, "and this is Brooke!"

"Yeah, but Taylor.."

"Taylor what? Haley?" Taylor's voice comes from the doorway.

"Nothing!" She replied quickly.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is because there isn't anything else better to do, and to make sure there isn't any senior citizens playing yahtzee at this funfest. I mean it is supposed to be a bachelorette party. Right?"

"Whatever, Taylor. Just sit." She rolled her eyes, pulling out the empty chair for her to sit on.

The girls plotted Brooke's bachelorette party. They decided it would be tomorrow might, at 8, at Tric. Nothing huge, despite Taylor's complaints. Just the girls hanging out. NO kids. NO guys.

Lucas and Brooke went for a walk shortly after breakfast. They found themselves down at the Rivercourt. They sat down on the bleachers, and held hands as Brooke's head lay on his shoulder.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, actually, I am going out with the guys." He said stressing the I part.

"Oh, I'll miss you, I always do." She admitted softly.

"I know, babe, I know."

They sat there in a comfortable silence watching the calm, serene surroundings.

"Hey Brooding much? What are you thinking about now in that big, profound head of yours?"

"Just thinking about the day I proposed, and how happy you made me when you accepted."

"Me? I thought you'd never ask!"

"Yeah," he laughs. "I remember."

Flashback-(October of last year)

It had taken Brooke forever to decide what shoes to put on. Lucas had bought her a new dress and matching purse, but forgot shoes! How dare he! This was their 5 year anniversary! They had started dating, again, on this day, of their senior year of high school. She only asked that he be romantic today, Valentine's Day, and her birthday. Was that too much to ask? I think not! She wanted this day to be special, damn it! And if he wasn't going to pop the question, then he should at least remember the shoes! She was damn proud of them, they had both stayed together and faithful for five years and all without a ring and huge rock!

She came down the stairs in the jaw dropping, black, strapless dress he had bought her, the matching purse, earrings, and decided on stilettoes that killed her feet but made the outfit look perfect.

"Wow, Brooke, you look absolutely beautiful." He was a nervous wreck, and hoped to god she wouldn't notice.

"Why thank you. You don't look so terrible yourself."

She loved the way Lucas called her beautiful, like he meant it, and didn't say it to score.

"Shall we?" He asked her as he helped her into her coat and opened the door for her.

"We shall." She said smiling. He was really corney, but she loved that. He looped his arms through hers and led her to the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked when he got in, after helping her in first. Of course. This night had to be perfect.

"That! Is a surprise. So therefore, I cannot say."

"But, you do know right? Where we are going? Cause I'm not in the mood to get lost."

"Yes, I do know where we are going. I've been there twice today."

"Twice? Why?"

"Ah! I have said too much already!" He answered vaguely. "Twice?' She thought. 'Great! We are probably going to the Café or something, and all the gentleman stuff is just there to make up for it.' She thought, rolling her eyes.

They pulled up about 20 minutes later to a restaurant that was anything but Karen's. It was quiet, and romantic, and stunningly beautiful.

"Reservations for Scott, please."

"Right this way, Mr. Scott." The May-tre- de said walking toward the patio which Lucas had reserved for them, and them alone.

The sight of the patio took Brooke's breath away. The ground was a finished stone that glistened in the moonlight, and it was surrounded by a short, black, iron fence, which had ivy lazily looping threw it. Around it on one side was a pond, that had delicate lily pads floating in it, and a waterfall that trickled down placidly. On the other side was a big willow tree that overshadowed part of the patio. Rose petals were scattered all over and there was a huge bouquet of white, pink, and red roses as the centerpiece of the only table out there.

Brooke had tears in her eyes. "Oh Luke, it is amazing!" She shrieked.

He pulled out the chair for her and handed her a menu, then took his own seat. The waiter poured them some champaign, and took their order. Lucas got more and more nervous every second. He would do it after dinner and before desert. He picked up his champaign glass, and she followed suit.

"To you Brooke, on our five year anniversary, I love you."

"And to you Lucas, I love you more though." She added childishly.

"I'm not sure if that is possible." He replied.

"Oh, I know it is."

"Oh, well, if you know, then it must be true."

"See? Haley was right, anything and everything I say goes." She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah."

They ate, and the waiter took away their plates, giving Lucas a 'good luck' look. He had told him this plans earlier so he could ask her without being interrupted.

"Hey! I wanted desert!" She shouted after the waiter's retreating form, which did what he was told before, and left them alone.

"He'll come back, and we'll get you some desert."

"Good!" She said with a satisfied smile.

"I love you Brooke."

"Aw. I love you to Lukie!" She exclaimed.

He got up and walked over to her, getting down on one knee.

"Brooke, I have known now for five years that you are the one for me. You make me feel whole, without you in my life I feel incomplete and empty. I need you Brooke. I love you with all my heart. And so now I must ask you," he said as he took the small velvet box out of his pocket, and saw Brooke's shocked face, tears welling up in her eyes. "Brooke Davis, Will you marry me?"

It was an all-out downpour of tears from Brooke's eyes, tears of joy, of course. "Yes. Lucas Scott I will marry you!" He stood up, grinning broadly as she slid the 3.5 karat ring on her delicate finger, kissing her and pulling her into him.

"It's about time you asked!" She giggled lightly in his ear.

He smiled as she gave him a big kiss.

End of Flashback

"Yeah, that was a very memorable night." She said softly.

"It sure was! Now let's go! I have to meet the guys in an hour!"

"FINE! Whatever! Ruin the moment!" She whined.

The next morning Haley was torn from her sleep as the phone rang. She heard Taylor groan from her room. 'What the heII!' The clock read 2:34am. 'I may not sleep in, but this is way too early for a nice chat.' She answered, frightened, who got good news this early?

"Hello?" She asked groggily into the phone on her bedside table.

"Hey! Hay-lay!" A slurred, drunken, boisterous voice came through the receiver.

"Nathan? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Get a load of this: so me, Luke, and the guys went out for Luke's bachelor party, and we got plastered!"

"Nathan, where are you?"

"Uh.. Hold on." She heard Nathan ask Luke where they were, and herad fumbling in the background.

"Hay-lay? Luke says we are in jail!"

OH>>> CLIFFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN...

REVIEW! I'll UD WHEN I Reach 25 reviews! Last time i checked it was 17.. thats only 8 more.. come on guys!

Love your writer

Katie


	10. Ch 8Part 2 The Things We Do

**Chapter 8- The Things We Do**

PART 2

"Hay-lay? Luke says we're in jail. And you need to pick us up!" He shouts into the phone.

Haley lets out a snort of disbelieving laughter. "What do you mean, jail?"

"Uh. We are in a jail cell? Like we got arrested?" He told her, confused.

"Oh. My god." She quietly cursed herself for picking up the phone at such an ungodly hour.

"Can you come or not cause they say I only have like thirty seconds left." He slurs into the phone. He wasn't trashed like he was earlier but he still wasn't stable. None of them were, exactly.

"Yeah. I'll come."

"Ooookay! Thanks Hay-lay!"

He hangs up, but Haley finds herself staring at the phone in her hand, dumbfounded. Why did she agree to that? And why did it have to be so dam early?

She pulled herself out of bed, threw on her (Luke's) hoodie, pulled her hair into a disheveled, sort of half bun half ponytail and walked down the hall. She couldn't take Megan with her to the jailhouse. She had only one choice. Not her favorite either.

"Taylor? Taylor! Wake up!"

"What! First the phone, now you! Let a girl sleep dam it!" She said pulling the pillow over her head.

"Taylor!" Haley exclaimed forcefully.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!"

"I need you to watch Megan, she's just sleeping but I need you to stay awake."

"Why? Where are you going to? Oh, sneaking out for a booty call? My sister, Haley, the next James slut! Mom and dad will be so proud! Whose the guy?"

"No, no booty call. I have to go bail the guys out of the drunk tank."

"Oh, good." Taylor said relived.

"Why is that good?" Haley asked.

"Well, cause you had to bail them out before me."

"Right, but how do you know I'd even bail you bail you out?"

"Because you're Haley and you would have kicked me out by now if you didn't care enough to bail me out." She told her, completely confident.

"Right, just stay awake until I get back, if Megan wakes up before six put her back to bed, but I should be back by then, hopefully. If something happens I have my cell phone." She told her sister as she exited the room.

"Wait! Haley." She exclaimed softly, careful not to wake Megan.

"Yeah? She said turning around.

"Haley, um, thanks, by the way. For letting me stay here. And, um, I love you. You know you are my sister, as annoying as you are and everything." She admitted, starring a hole in the floor.

Haley was quite taken back by this. Taylor rarely got soft on Haley. Or anyone for that matter. And Haley was totally caught off guard by her sister's rather out-of-the-blue comments.

"I love you too, Tay. But if anything happens while I'm gone. You're gone. Got it?" She told her seriously.

"Of course. I'll go and make some coffee and drink large amounts until you get back."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye, Haley-bub."

Haley really couldn't believe she was doing this. The jailhouse is about 30 min from her house and it is only three o'clock now. She wondered if Luke had called Brooke, as she passed their house. But her question had been silently answered when she say all the lights on. Knowing Brooke she was probably hysterically thinking about every possible reason why he wasn't home yet. And that wasn't good, Brooke liked to jump to conclusions, about everything, even when its nothing. She turned into the driveway and got out. Brooke ran toward her as soon as she hit the sidewalk.

"Do you know where Luke is? Is he alright? I can't stand it! If he died I wouldn't even be a widow, I'd just be the poor girl who lost her fiancé!" She rambled out in one breathe. 'Yes,' Haley thought 'She certainly jumped to conclusions, she probably braced herself for the worst too.'

"Woah! Calm down, Brooke! Luke is fine!" She a$$ured her friend.

"Where is he!"

"Well, jail, but I'm going to bail him out now so don't worry."

"I'm coming!"

"No, Brooke, you don't need to do that!" She called to her.

But Brooke was already walking toward her own car and Haley knew she couldn't win, so she followed, getting into her car.

Meanwhile at the jail-

"You think she's coming?" Skills asked, for about the millionth time.

"You think she called Peyt?" Jake asked.

"Or Brooke?" Luke added.

"Or our PARENTS!" Mouth asked alarmed.

"You guys are pathetic! We just had the night of our lives, and all you losers can think about is who Haley called and when she's coming." Nathan shouts at them.

"Shut up Nate! And tonight? Was that really the time of our lives? We ended up playing basketball and getting drunk off our a$$es then thrown in jail. And may I remind you only happened cause someone here told a cop to 'Fk Off!' Or don't you remember that part?" Luke retorts. "And at least some of us here think about Haley. Unlike you."

"What the hell are you saying man? That I don't care about my WIFE! He roars.

"WIFE! You haven't even spoken to her in five years! And all of the sudden you come back and act like everything's okay between you two!"

"Dude! You told me to!" Anger was rising between the two of them.

"Yeah! For my wedding! Not to fk with Haley's mind!"

The rest of the guys glance nervously at one another. Nathan and Lucas were on their feet now, staring each other down.

"Yeah. That's really what I'm doing, Luke. Except I'd much rather just fk her than screw with her mind." He told him smugly as Lucas's fist collided with the side of his face. Nathan pushed him into the bars behind him, punching him back. The group did their best to pull them off of each other. At last, Tim and Jake pulled Nathan away and Mouth and Skills restrained Lucas.

"Damn! This is messed up! I never thought I would have to pull Lucas away from you again. At least not from a fight, and especially not one about Haley. What are we in high school again cause that has definitely been the theme this summer. Tree Hill hasn't lost the drama I guess though." Skills said to Nathan shortly after the fight.

Nathan took in what he had said, adrenaline still pulsing through him. It was kinda like high school. Luke and him fighting about Haley, then the basketball team would pull him off and Luke's friends would pull him off.

He was torn from his thoughts as a police officer, followed by Brooke and Haley, strutted down the hallway, toward their cell.

"You, you, and you, Come with me." He said pointing to Tim, Jake, Skills, and Mouth.

"What about us?" Lucas asked nodding toward his brother.

"You and you! Can stay here until 8 when they release you!" Brooke pipes up.

"What! Why?" Lucas whines.

"Fighting? Each other? That's a little played out, don't you think?"She asks in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"We'll pick you two belligerent, dikheads up at eight. See you." Haley repeats, taking Brooke's arm and walking down the hallway.

"Sht! What are we going to do!" Nathan yells.

"Uh. Sit here until 8. It's only like four more hours. Besides unless you want to call dad, they were our last hope."

"Nathan flinched a little. He had heard his brother call Dan 'dad' before, but it still was strange.

"Yeah. So dad's 'nice' experiment worked after all, huh?"

"Yeah, he focuses most of his energy on Deb and playing basketball himself. He still loves to talk stats and watch the high school players play, but we all do." He pauses a minute before continuing. "It's like who knew he had a heart, but he seems to really love Deb, and you should see him with Megan. He's actually pretty great with her."

As Nathan takes this in he realizes that his father has spent more time with his daughter than he has.

"So dad seems to really love her huh?" He questioned, almost nervously.

"Megan? Yeah. And Haley, too. Its almost funny how he went from pretty much hating her to acting like she's his daughter or something. He's changed a lot." Lucas told him, totally unaware of how much his words were affecting his brother.

"So what's been going on in Tree Hill since I left?"

"Uh. Dude, you were gone for five years. You have to give me a little more to go on than that!" He laughs.

'Okay! Haley! Start with Haley!' His mind screamed, he did his best to shut it up.

"I dunno, is Jake really the new basketball Coach?"

"Yeah. He teaches the Phys Ed. Classes too. He loves the kids, it's a good job for him with Jenny and all, and he gets to play basketball, so its like his dream job."

"Always a plus getting paid to do something you love. So him and Peyton are...?"

"Dating, but living together since college. I'm pretty sure he'll propose soon though."

"Yeah. And when did Karen and Keith happen?"

"Uh. When we were sophomores. It was over Christmas Break."

"And, uh, Haley teaches at the high school too right?"

"Yeah, but she's pissed because they keep changing her teaching schedule. I think she has to teach two different language classes and some calc. classes or something."

"Does she like it?"

"Of course. I mean she tutored voluntarily before, now she just teaches a ton of them and gets paid."

"Good." He said nonchalantly.

"Just ask what you want to ask man, all these avoiding questions are giving me a headache." He told him bluntly.

"I think that's the alcohol, and I am not avoiding anything."

"You are in denial bad, just admit you want her."

"I DON"T want her. I mean we WERE married. I just wanted to know id she was doing alright."

"So you admit it! You did want to talk about her! And you are still married to her technically, even if you don't deserve to be."

His words silenced Nathan, he knew that was the truth. Never in a million years did he deserve Haley. Not one bit. Even through her mistakes. She was still a way better person than him. He could barely compete.

Brooke had taken Jake and Mouth to Jake's house, and greeted a crying Peyton. How had they forgotten to call her? Only god knows what had gone through her curly blonde head.

She ran toward Jake and collapsed into him.

"Shh. Peyt. Baby. I'm here now." He soothed her.

"Where.. Were... You?" She asked between sobs.

"Ahh. That would be a homy jail cell."

Peyton pushed him away and looked at him with a shocked-pissed off face.

"You were where!"

"Jail..." He said nervously.

"Jake Jagelski(Sp?)Get in the house now! You too Mouth! I can't believe you guys!"

She turned her attention to Brooke.

"I'm sorry Peyton! I should have called you!" Brooke started, pleadingly.

"Brooke. It's okay. Where is Lucas?" She asked, wiping the tears and mascara from her face.

"Still in jail, him and Nate got into a brotherly brawl so Haley and I thought they could stay there for a while."

"You could have left Jake. I wouldn't have minded." She grumbled

"Yeah, well I got to go. I have to meet Haley at Karen's."

"But it's so early!"

"Yeah, but Haley has a key, and we have to pick them up at 8 so sleep is kinda out of the question." She told her best friend as she got into her car.

"Right. Bye Brooke!"

"Bye Goldie Locks!"

Haley had taken Skills home and was driving to Tim's house.

"You planning on hooking up with Nate, or not?" He blurted before getting out of the car.

"What!" She exclaims, taken back.

"When are you and Nate gonna get back together? Cause the tension is killing me!"

"One, that is none of your business. Two, there is no tension, and three get the hell out of my car!"

"Fine! But you and him are both in bad denial!"

"You don't even know what denial means!" She yelled agitated at him.

"Whatever, James or James-Scott or whatever you call yourself these days!" He yells back to her as he half stumbles up the walk.

She rolls her eyes and then reverses down the driveway down the driveway and heads towards Karens.

"Hey Brooke." She said grumpily as she unlocked the door.

"Woah! What's wrong with you?"

"Tim. He thinks Nate and I should get back together."

"Yeah. What do you think?" She asked as she watched Haley put on a pot of coffee.

"I don't know." She said slowly.

"Well, what aren't you sure about? Because if you love him, you'd know. And if you do then you would be sure."

"Uh. Right."

"Look. Haley. And I'm being serious here. If you love him, like I suspect you do, then go for it. But be careful because I just don't want to see you hurt again." Brooke told her sincerely. Haley had to love Brooke, she was carefree yeat caring, bold and sometimes blunt, but when you needed a friend she was there 100, and the girl knew how to party.

"Thanks Brooke. Love you."

"Love you too!" She shrieked.

"Plus. I was totally serious when I said you needed to get laid and even though Nathan's not like president of my fan club or vice versa, he is still a Scott! And I don't have to tell you how do-able Scotts are!" She winked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh god, Brooke! Honestly! We can't get through one conversation without you hinting at sex with Lucas!"

"What! I am in love! And getting married a week from tomorrow!" She said defensively.

"Yeah you are! Aren't you excited! Marriage is a big step, Brooke Davis!"

"Hell yes I'm excited, and completely ready! I know this sounds weird, but I've never been so sure about anything in my life. Except when I bought that black Prada bag for like 75 off!"

Haley laughs, still the same, always. "Nah. It doesn't sound weird at all. I know the feeling." She smiled as she remembered what she felt on her wedding day. She never regretted it. Ever.

I'll ud at like umm.. **32 reviews kk?**


	11. Ch 9 Part 1 Childish Behavior

**Chapter 9**

**PART 1- Childish Behavior**

"Nathan and Lucas Scott." Haley told the officer.

"One minute please, ma'am." She watched the man retreat into the back, then turned to Brooke.

"They should just stay here! I wouldn't mind. It's not like I need him for anything until next Saturday." Brooke told her.

"Yeah, but we've got them tagged for babysitting duty tonight." Haley reasoned.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"Not sure, exactly. I was just told they were." She lied. Tonight's party was a surprise. At least to Brooke.

"Told they were what?" Nathan asked coming up behind them.

"Babysitting, tonight. You, Luke, and Jake."

"Any reason?" Luke asked and Haley shot him the death glare.

"Because we are going out. And your little stunt gives you the responsibility." Brooke told them impatiently. "And come on. We are going home now. Bye Haley. Nathan." She said shortly.

"Why does Brooke hate me?" Nathan asked when they got into Haley's car.

"She's Brooke. She doesn't always have or need a reason."

"True."

"So, an Expedition? Not exactly what I pictured you driving."

"Yeah. It's a long story. I wanted an Explorer, but this is what I got." She smiled wryly.

"Oh." He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah.." She sighed.

They turned into Haley's driveway a little later and got out. She walked up to the porch, him following and opened the front door. Immediately 50 cent's 'In Da Club' filled their ears. A little girl came into the hallway clad in only a lavender tank top and blue barbie underwear, curly brown hair flying haphazardly as she bounced toward Haley.

"Hi Mommy!" She exclaimed.

"Megan Rose! Where are your clothes?" She asked as she picked her up, resting her on her hip.

Megan simply shrugged. " Me and Aunt Taylor are rappers! Like on the TV!"

"Aunt Taylor and I. And note to self: You watch WAY too much TV!" She tickled her.

"Right. And we re partying like it's my birthday!" She told her brightly. "Oh, hi Nathan!" She said finally noticing him.

"Hey kid." His voice was sweet and soft.

"Where was you Mommy?"

"I was picking Nathan up." She had purposely left out the jail part. He was grateful.

"Oh! Come on! Aunt Taylor is making french toast!" Haley put her down and she skipped into the kitchen.

"Wow! Taylor! Who knew you could cook without burning anything." She teased.

"Oh, look. It's my funny little sister back from the big house two and a half hours late!" She bit back.

"Yeah, Tay, I'm sorry. What time did she wake up?" She asked as she put her purse and keys on the counter.

"Like 15 minutes ago." She shrugged.

"Oh! The horror! You poor thing!" She exclaimed sarcastically as she went to help Megan onto a bar stool. She gestured to the other stool to Nathan. "Sit."

She poured orange juice into a sippy cup and three glasses. Then went to the cupboard and gave Nathan two aspirin.

"Take these." She ordered. He did as he was told and turned to see Megan staring up at him. The top of her head barely reached the middle of his biceps.

"You sick?" She asked. "Cause my mommy gives me medicine when I'm sick. Or she takes it when she gots a headouch. Except when she's sick there is no one to help her cause her mommy lives in Florida. Sometimes Grandma Karen comes though. And when Im sick, she makes me good again. And Aunt Peyton, she didn't have a mommy when she was little. Which stinks because I think mommies are a pretty good thing. Don't you?" She looked up at him, blue eye's blinking, waiting for an answer. He looked at Haley who was smirking at him as if to say 'Yep. That's my kid. And you better answer her.' until she turned around to help Taylor.

He looked down at the beautiful blue eyes blink up at him. 'She has my eyes,' he noticed. "Yes. I do think a mom is a very good thing." He told her.

"That's what everyone thinks. Uncle Lucas says that Grandma Karen is the most important person in his life. Then comes Aunt Brooke, then me!" She grinned and Nathan laughed, she had spunk, he liked it. She was pretty much Haley, just smaller.

"Hey! I was next on that list!" Haley added.

"Mom! This was an A-B conversation! So C your way out of it!" She shouted, and Taylor and Nathan did their best to stifle their 'I-cant-believe-she-just-said-that' laughs.

"Who taught you that?" She asked thrusting her hand onto her hip.

"Jenny!" She said proudly.

"Oh, did she?"

"Yep! I'm hungry!" She said, eyes scanning the kitchen for food.

Taylor placed two pieces of French Toast in front of her, and gave four to Nathan.

"Thanks." He said.

"Yeah, thanks Aunt Taylor!" Megan added enthusiastically.

"No problem sweetie."

"Mom, you should leave more, Aunt Taylor's food is good." She said, mouth full.

"One, no talking with your mouth full and two, I don't think so."

"Hey! I watched her the whole time you were gone, and look! She is perfect!" Taylor told her, affronted.

"Well, no offense, but your still not #1 babysitter in my mind."

"Ah. That's okay. She talks constantly and if I hadn't drank so much coffee and taken lots of aspirin, I may have locked her in her room."

"Oh! Now that's reassuring!" She said sarcastically.

When they had finished Haley put all of the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Alright! The convict and the not-so-hired babysitter can do dishes while baby-booper and I shower."

"Ah Mommy! I just tookded a bath two days ago!"

"Sorry babe, but that doesn't help your case much. I'll meet you up there. Go!" She said nudging her slightly.

"Yeah, Yeah." She grumbled, stomping up the stairs.

"Why do we have to do the dishes? I cooked!" Taylor pleaded.

"Because I do them everyday, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and unless you want to endure the physical pain of getting that child into a bathtub, dishes it is!"

"Fine! But tomorrow I shotgun vacuuming instead, it's easier."

"Okay by me! Have fun you two!" She said as she exited the room and rushed upstairs.

"Great help you were!" Taylor told Nathan. " She probably would have gived if you would of whined a little."

"No she wouldn't of. And besides dishes aren't that bad. I don't think." Nathan replied simply.

"You don't think? What's this? Pretty boy's first time? And it's with me! Hmm...!" She said suggestively.

"Shut up Taylor. I just haven't done dishes since like, probably when I lived with Haley, actually."

"I haven't done them in a while either. I used to move before I had to do them. Or use paper plates until someone else did them. Now I live here. With Ms. Soft Scrub herself, so its either clean or leave."

"Yeah. I hired a maid." He laughs.

She blows bubbles at him and they hit him smack dab in the face. He exhales heavily, blowing them off of his face, and then flicks some of the dish water onto her.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" She said looking at her shirt, which was covered in bubbles and water.

She splashed him some more.

"Oh, its on now!" He said squirting her with water.

Soon the kitchen was considerably damper and there were suds everywhere. Taylor giggled as she looked around.

"Oh sit..." She laughed.

"Mommy, I thought you said they were doing dishes!" Megan pouted behind them. They turned to see the clean girl clutching onto Haley's hand. The look on Haley's face made Nathan feel horrible. Was it anger? Frustration? Annoyance? Exhaustion? Maybe all of them.

"So did I. Clean it up." Was all she said before going into the family room to brush out Megan's hair.

"Ouch." Taylor said. "How does she do that? She some weird power over us or something!"

"I dunno." He said before getting a towel to soak up the water on the floor.

"She should be thanking us for cleaning her kitchen!" She joked after they were through.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go shower." He forced a laugh.

"Okay."

Peyton had just pulled up at Brooke's house ready to take her out, when her phone rang. She knew it was Brooke because she had programmed Ciara's 'Oh' to ring when it was her.

"Hey! I'm outside your house!" She told her.

"I know!" She yelled, annoyed.

"Then why are you calling me?" Peyton wondered.

"You need to come inside. I'm, I'm not ready yet." The urgency in her voice made Peyton know that She wasn't just not ready. This was big.

"Okay. I'll be inside in a sec."

"Thanks Pey." She sounded relieved.

'Oh Sit' She thought as she walked into the house. 'What now?'

"Brooke? Where are you?" She called. No answer.

She walked upstairs.

"Brooke?"

"In here." Called Brooke's feeble voice from the bathroom.

"Oh god. Brooke? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"I need you, Pey! I really do!" She sobbed.

"It's okay! I'm here. What do you need?" She cooed.

Brooke showed Peyton the two home pregnancy tests she held in her hand.

"A-are you?"

"I haven't taken them yet." She admitted softly.

"Well then! Take them! I'll be in the hall. I'm here for you B. Davis, soon to be B. Scott. It'll all be okay. I promise." She assured her.

Peyton exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She moved over to the wall, sliding down it so she was crouched down when Brooke came out a few moments later.

"Hey.." Peyton breathed.

"Hey..." Brooke said slowly exhaling and laying down next to her best friend. Resting her head on Peyton lap.

"Sh... Brooke. It'll be alright. I mean you are through with college, well except for your designing thing but that's like once a week, and you got Lucas whipped, whom you are marrying in a week, and you have money to support the baby. And you'll be a great mother, and Lucas was raised by THE mother, Karen, so he'll be a good father even if his sucked for most of his life. Unless, wait, it is Luke's right?"

"Yes, of course it's Luke's!" She replied appalled that she would even ask that. She, Brooke Davis, did not cheat.

"Alright, just checking."

They sat there in silence for a moment. The time for Brooke seemed to be passing so slowly. She came to the realization that they could handle a baby. 'Look at tutormom, she had a kid when she was 18 and look at them now! All without the help of Nathan. Note to self: You still hate him for that even if Haley wants to forgive him. Pretty unforgivable in my book. And I am getting married to Lucas. Whom I love. Another note to self: Remember to tell Lucas. What am I thinking! Of course I'll TELL him! I tell him everything. Well almost, he doesn't know about the shoes I bought Wednesday. But that's not that important.' She thought, until the buzzer went off in the bathroom and she slowly retreated in the bathroom.

She came back seconds later with both tests in her hand and a awestruck look on her face.

"Pey? They're both positive. I'm pregnant."

UH OH! I am leaving you guys hanging there for awhile!

A special thanks to the following readers: Keep reviewing and YOU TOO can become a part of this wonderful list!

2060mipy

chigirl875

gablehouse

HARK2519

HilarieBurton

Maddie Madison

MTG4U

oc-fanatic77

roryNdean4Ever


	12. Ch 9 Part 2 Acting Your Age

Okay-- So some of you are dying for Naley, and trust me so am I, but the next few chapters have some of their history, and shhtuff, like getting them to realize they really do actually love each other and whatever, BUT you guys have to wait until the Brucas wedding.. thats when the REAL drama will unfold. But JUST MAYBE i said a little too much.. oops me and my big mouth.

**PART 2- Acting Your Age**

"Pey? They're both positive. I'm Pregnant." She said, completely shocked. It was like her body was on auto-pilot or something. Like she heard herself talking and felt herself moving, but felt numb emotionally. Yet, at the same time, deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt sheer terror taking over. Or was that pure happiness? She couldn't tell.

"You, you are?" Peyton asked, trying to sound supportive and calm.

"Yeah... I am." She said slowly as if it was maybe sinking in, as Peyton got to her feet and grabbed Brooke's wrists.

"B. Davis! You are going to be a mommy! And think of all the shopping we'll get to do!" She told her in a desperate attempt to make her see that this was a good thing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am!" She repeated to herself in disbelief.

"Yeah, you are!" Peyton squealed, jumping up and down, still clenching Brooke's wrists.

"Oh my god! I"M HAVING A BABY!" She screamed, joining in on the jumping.

Lucas had arrived early to Haley's house. He had left the house around noon. Brooke had kicked him out claiming Peyton and her were going shopping. So he had basically drove around for a while until he stopped at the Café and helped Karen. He knocked, but there was no answer and the screen wasn't locked and the door was opened, letting in the summer breeze. So he entered.

"Hales? Where are you?" He called. He heard footsteps coming downstairs, but he didn't recognize the sound as Haley's. Hers were light and quick. These were slow and loud.

"Lucas?" It was Nate.

"She's sleeping with Megan in the family room. Watching some chick flick."

Lucas started walking toward the family room and Nathan followed. "Taylor here?"

"Nope. She went to Tric to 'set up.'"

They reached the family room, only to see Haley sleeping in sweats with a sleeping Megan atop her. The T.V. Was showing the last few minutes of Cinderella.

"Cinderella is not some chick flick. At least don't ever say that to Megan. It's her favorite movie, and her favorite color is supposedly light blue because that is the color of Cinderella's dress. Which Megan is going to wear when she goes to her first Royal Ball." Lucas relied the information to his brother.

"That kid has everything figured out, doesn't she?"

"Pretty much. Except she changes her plan like every minute."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." He told him as Lucas slowly awoke Haley, who slipped out from underneath Megan and realized she had a half hour to get ready.

"Clean, Nathan?" She smirked as she patted his chest while walking past him.

"If you're asking if I have any drugs, sorry, no." He joked as he watched her retreat through the kitchen and back down the hallway that led to the staircase, flipping him off.

"I'm confused." Lucas's voice tore Nathan from staring at Haley's ass.

"Oh. I Ahh.. cleaned her kitchen in a way," Nathan stuttered.

"Dude, if that was some weird sex joke, A. It was totally lame. B. EWW! Don't want to hear about it!"

"No, literally." He laughed.

"Hellooo.." Brooke's voice drawled from the hallway along with the sound of her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "Tutordate? You here?"

"Hey! I thought I was your date: Peyton argued, following her into the kitchen.

"There's more Brooke to go around now, remember?" Lucas smiled as Brooke came into the kitchen. Peyton shot a nervous glance to Brooke, who had stopped at the sight of Lucas.

Peyton whispered something incoherent to Brooke, and Lucas wondered why Brooke looked so scared to see him. No not scared, terrified. And worried. He shot Nathan a glance, but he shrugged as if to say: 'Don't look at me! I don't know anything.'

Peyton nudged Brooke toward Lucas, and Brooke looked back nodding and taking a deep breathe.

"Lucas. We need to talk." She said softly. 'No! We are happy! A week before our marriage! Shit! What if she doesn't want to marry me! Okay. Relax. Just...'

"Alright." He said shakily. The worry evident in his voice.

"Uh! Nathan! Come help me with, um, Megan! Now!" Peyton said urgently.

Nathan was lost. Clearly not picking up the hint. "Why? She's sleeping. Haley said she naps or at least she tries to get..." He was cut off by Peyton's annoyed scoff and yanked him toward the family room, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"Brooke. Honey. You're scaring me."

Brooke smiled slightly, before wrapping her arms around his chest. He reciprocated by wrapping his around hers.

"Lucas. I'm pregnant." It came out in one blow. And shocked the hell out of Lucas.

"What! Are you sure? Why didn't you tell me?" He pushed her out a little so he could see her eyes.

"I'm pregnant. I took two tests and they were both positive. And you weren't home." She giggled even though he didn't mean for his rambling to be funny.

"Did you go to the doctors yet?"

"No, my appointment is for Monday."

"Oh my god." He said rubbing his hands through his blonde hair. Panick now surged through Brooke.

"You don't want the baby do you?" She cried.

"What! No! Brooke, of course I do. I love you and I love this baby. I promise."

"You won't leave if it gets hard? Cause I need you, Lucas." She said quietly so only he could possibly hear.

"Never. Cause I need you too, Brooke." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Lucas."

I love you too, Cheery."

Haley walked downstairs dressed in a cut off jean skirt, black belt, a black halter and black flip-flops. He hair was its usually brown curly mess, hanging loosely around her shoulders. The door bell rang as she was walking past it.

"Hey Jake. Jenny. How are you?" She asked, moving aside to let them in.

"Wow, Haley! You look... your age! And.. Pretty." He stammered as Haley blushed.

"Hey! Girlfriend! Right Here!" Peyton said, waving her hands as she walked toward him.

"Hey back, beautiful." He kissed her.

They walked back toward the family room where Nathan was playing the now-awake Megan in checkers, and Brooke was sitting on Lucas's lap.

Brooke was the first one to look up at Peyton, Jake, Jenny, and Haley.

"Hey guys! Damn Haley! You look... Better than me! I'm going to borrow some of your clothes, tutorgirl. Damn, never thought I would say those words. Hopefully, I can still fit into them." She added, as she brushed past Peyton.

"Don't worry, I think you have like three months or something like that before you have to buy new clothes." Peyton told her.

"Ooo! Mommy pretty! Where you going?" Megan asked Haley.

"Um. Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton and I are going to go out. You and Jenny are staying here with the guys." Megan let out a long, over-dramatic sigh.

"Fine. Ha! King me!" She yelled at Nathan, who was busy staring at Haley.

"Oh, right."

Haley sits down on the couch next to Nathan and Lucas. Nathan shifts over more uncomfortably.

"Alright, so. Bedtime is...?" Haley asks Lucas.

"Haley! We know! 9:30 bedtime, no sweets after 8, and no forcing them to watch ESPN. Besides. Jake will be with us. It'll be alright."

"Yeah. Anyways, mgean just got some new movies so you could just let them pass out watching one of those. Or and old one, whatever." She rambles out as Brooke reenters the room in a black skirt, and a red tank top.

"Haley? Do you have any pudding?"

"Um. No. And pudding? Aren't you on a low cal diet?"

"No, I ah, I gave it up. Well, we'll have to get some while we are out. Major craving! Lets go girls."

"Remember Brooke: No alcohol." Lucas reminds her.

"Wait. Brooke. No alcohol, Pudding cravings, three months until you have to buy new clothes... Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Haley shouts.

A smile crapt onto Brooke's face in quiet agreement with Haley's words.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed, running over to where Brooke was standing to give her a huge hug. "Brooke Davis is going to have her own kids to corrupt now! And think of all the baby clothes we get to buy!" Peyton had now joined their hug and Brooke was crying.

"And lets hope you aren't as mean as Haley was." Peyton added. Brooke sniffed a laugh and Haley pouted.

"For the last time! You try being two weeks overdue and see how it feels! They should have strapped a sign on my butt that said : 'Wideload!' Megan and Jenny giggled at this while Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Brooke rolled their eyes.

"Alright Haley. Whatever you say. Lets just go before we get any older!" Peyton reasoned

"Hey, we are not old! 23 is not old!" Brooke complained as they walked out of the door.

"Congratulations, man!" Nathan told Lucas, pulling him into one of their handshake/hugs.

"Yeah. Let's just hope you get a boy though, because we're outnumbered." Jake said also giving him a handshake/hug."

"Thanks guys."

"Yeah. And we need another Scott guy to beat our kick-ass records!" Nathan said and Lucas laughs.

"Woah! This is Brooke's kid too, you know. So even if it's a boy it's going to totally love shopping." Nathan and Lucas groan.

"We wanna go outside!" Jenny tells them.

"And we want Mac and Cheese!" Megan adds.

The girls arrive at Tric shortly after. Karen, Deb, and Taylor were already there. Peyton had told the bouncer, Eric, to let in tons of hot guys. Brooke walked in first, cutting the line that was forming outside the door, and getting jealous looks from teenage girls waiting to get in. Deb, Karen, and Taylor were waiting for them to come in. Taylor was holding the 'must!' Hat that said 'Happy Bachelorette Party!' Deb and Karen were holding a banner that said the same.

"Oh! You guys!" Brooke squealed, almost squinting back the tears. These hormones would kill her!

"Oh, Brooke, sweetie. Are you okay?" Karen asked.

"No. I'm going to get a drink." She started for the bar, but Haley grabbed her arm.

"Brooke... that's a no, no! Sorry babe. Go sit down I'll get you a virgin daiquiri."

"Fine. This sucks." She huffed as she walked to the table that the girls had sat at.

Brooke had managed through her nagging to get Haley to finally drink a few glasses of alcohol. She was halfway though her third when the DJ stopped the music.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Our karoke contest is about to start! You can sign up in groups or sing it solo! Sign up sheet is up here! Bring your 'A' game!" He announced, then started the music again.

"Oh! Lets do it!" Brooke said, already rushing to sign them up. Karen and Deb had went home a few minutes ago, claiming it was too late for old ladies like them to be up, and Taylor had gone off with some guy. Peyton followed Brooke to the DJ booth, but instead of signing up she yelled at him for playing bad music, (She was still very protective of her club even if she only worked there when Karen really needed her.) Leaving Haley at the table by herself.

"Hi, I'm Mike." A tall, blonde man said. Brooke caught Haley's eye and winked, heading off in the other direction.

"Hi Mike, I'm Haley."

"Its nice to meet you, Haley." He told her, politely.

"You too." She responded sweetly.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 23. You?" She said, taking a drink of her "Screaming Orgasm" drink.

"24. Do you live here?"

"In Tree Hill? Yeah. Do you?"

"No, I'm here for a college buddy's wedding. I live in Michigan. Lansing, actually."

"Really? What do you do in Lansing?"

"I am a political assistant. Yeah, its even more boring than it sounds. What do you do in Tree Hill?"

"I teach at the High School."

"Really? I always wanted to-" He was cut off by some guys yelling his name and waving him over. "Well, Haley, I am being called. It was nice talking to you, I hope to see you again."

"Yeah, bye Mike."

Brooke and Peyton rushed over as soon as they saw that Mike had left.

"Give us the DETS woman!" Brooke demanded.

"His name is Mike. He's 24, a political assistant in Michigan, and he's here for someone from college's wedding."

"That's not what I meant! I mean he was obviously flirting, I could tell that from across the room. Is he hott?"

"He's blonde, with blue eyes. But it doesn't matter, I'm never going to see him again."

"You didn't gt his number!" Brooke asked, irritated.

"No, sorry."

"Have I taught you nothing! Gosh!"

The rest of the night went smoothly, until they were called to sing. Brooke and Peyton had decided on Kelly Clarkson's 'Miss Independent.' They won, and had to sing again. So they chose Michelle Branch's 'Breathe'

On their walk home, they found themselves walking, because Brooke insisted on it, even though it was a twenty minute walk home. They walked past the apartment complex that Haley and Nathan once lived in.

"Hey Haley! You want to go swimming?" Peyton smirked. They were a little drunk

"Sure!" She said happily, running after Peyton who began to strip down to her bra and panties. Haley did the same.

"Ahh. Girls? I don't know if this is such a good idea." Brooke sounded. Brooke turning down danger? Who would have thought?

"Of course it is! What could go wrong?"

Hmm... kk guys, there is your ud for today, have a good one! Thanks for reviewing.


	13. Ch 10 Part 1 Time to Sleep

**kk- I am gonna give u a little time line cause the next few chapter might throw u guys.**

**Haley became pregnant the June before college. SHe found out she was pregnant in August. The family found out in September. (jsyk.) ****Also: This is the last chapter that i had already done, so the rest will take longer to get up. **

**Chapter 10**

**PART 1- Time To Sleep**

"What could go wrong?" Peyton shrugged her off, before cannon balling into the water.

"Yeah, lighten up Brooke." Haley said, diving in.

'Haley telling me to lighten up? What! That isn't right!' Brooke thought. "Argh! Fine!" She said before shedding her clothes and jumping in as well.

An old lady came out of the building, and spotted them.

"Haley? Haley, dear, is that you?" She questioned.

"Uh. Yeah. Hi, Mrs. Roberts. How are you?" Haley replied

"Just fine, but I was wondering what you girls were doing in the pool at a quarter to midnight."

"Oh, just swimming." She told her casually.

"But we were just leaving. Come on girls." Brooke said quickly, getting out.

"Party pooper." Peyton mumbled as they got their clothes and left.

"Bye Mrs. Roberts."

"Bye Haley, dear."

"How do you know her?" Brooke asked when they turned the corner.

"She, she lived below me when I lived here. Sweet lady. She always made me cookies." She told them, struggling to get on her jean skirt, but leaving off her halter, revealing her bra. Peyton did the same. Brooke was fully clothed.

They walked back into Haley's house, soaking wet. The girls were asleep on the couch, with the DVD menu of Beauty and the Beast flashing in the background. They found the guys on the back porch. They were continuing their conversation as they walked through the door.

"He was totally hitting on you, Haley! You're just always last to know it. And he was a total hottie, with a decent job-" Brooke said.

"Who lives in Michigan!" Haley cut her off.

"So? He's here for a wedding it could be like a totally cute summer love fling." She said, ignoring Haley's eye rolls as she sat on Luke's lap. "How was your night?"

"Fine, we played basketball, ate, then they watched a movie and fell asleep. The better question is why are there two half dressed women out here, and even better, why aren't you one of them?" Luke asked.

"Cause they're drunk, and I'm not." She said simply.

"We're not drunk. Well, I'm not. Haley might be.." Peyton defended.

"I am not drunk!" Haley protested.

"Sure, Hales, whatever you say." Lucas said.

"So Brooke, what kind of 'hottie' approached Haley? You sure he wasn't certifiably insane?" Jake asked playfully, earning a glare and arm slap from Haley.

"Maybe. But before we won the Karoke contest, this guy named Mike was totally flirting with her, and she didn't even know it!"

"Oh, my, god! WHAT have you told her!" Jake mocked her. Nathan and Peyton laughed.

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of Haley. He tried, but she looked so damn hot. He fought every nerve in his body that told him to stand up, grab her, and kiss her, hard right there in front of everyone . He also had to worry about fighting the anger that pulsed through him at the mention of another guy showing interest in Haley. HIS Haley. He couldn't deny honestly that he had slept with women since he left Tree Hill. But he didn't have real relationships with the women he slept with. He couldn't, because he loved Haley. After games, women threw themselves at him, and without Haley to keep him in check 'Bad Nathan' seemed to peak through. Especially after he had a few drinks. And even more so his freshman year, when he tried to drown the memory of the phone call from his father down with alcohol.

Flashback- 2 weeks after Nathan left for UCLA

_Nathan was on an emotional high. He had just won the team's first pre-season game. He had scored a three pointer with four seconds left and won the game. He wasn't even supposed to play, he was only a freshman, but his teamate, Jon Stevenson, a junior, had to leave mid-game and he was put in._

_He raced back to his apartment to change his clothes for an after-party his team had invited him too. He couldn't wait to call Haley. He wanted to call her when he was in the car, but his cell was dead. 'She would be so excited.' He thought. Plus, he hadn't spoke to her since the morning and she was still a little sick and it worried him. But she always insisted that her doctor had her on drugs now, and that the sickness should be gone in a week or two._

_He walked threw the apartment, toward the bathroom, and habit made him hit the flashing answering machine button on his was through. It flashed three messages, he figured they were all from Haley. Though, threw the door he bathroom door he heard Luke's voice come on first._

_"Hey, Nate. I'm supposed to be studying, but I don't understand any of it, and Haley is sleeping right now so she can't help me. Calculus blows. Talk to you later, man."_

_Nathan chuckled. Truth was he should probably be studying right now, too, but he never liked school. And only tried because of Haley. But he'd do it later._

_The next call was from a girl in his Human Development class. She was a cheerleader._

_"Hey, Nathan. It's Claire. I have the homework assignment. Read threw Chapter 4, then write an Essay on the methods of improving an infant's brain function. Explain the effects. Good Luck at tonight's game! Bye."_

_'Score!' He thought He never would have known what to do. He had skipped that class. He overslept. 'Thank god not everyone in my study group are dumb jocks that don't try.'_

_The last call signaled with a beep and he listened intently, hoping to hear from Haley._

_"Nathan." Dan. What the hell does he want? "Son, if you're there, pick up. You're probably already at your game. I'll call back later. We do need to talk though."_

_He finished getting ready, and went to search for the phone. He dialed the familiar apartment number and waited as it rang. The answering machine picked up, but it was no longer their 'sex' recording. But a very annoyed Haley._

_"Hey, you've reached me. And if you don't know who me is then you probably shouldn't be calling now should you? Leave a message and I'll think about getting back to you. Maybe. Actually unless it's important leave me the hell alone."_

_"Uh.. Hey Hales. Its me. Just callin to see if you were feeling better. We won our game, so I'm going to this party that some of the team are throwin. I'll call you in the morning. Love you. Bye."_

_He turned off the phone and threw it on the couch. Why hadn't she called him? And why didn't she answer the phone? It was 11 o'clock, she should be home. He went into his bedroom to retrieve his cell phone from the charger. 2 missed calls. Those would definitely be Haley. But it wasn't, it was his dad again, and a teammate asking if he was still coming to the party._

_And why was his dad calling? That only added to the slight panic and worry. Lucas had said she was sleeping earlier. Maybe she slept all day, yeah that'd be the reason she didn't call. But come to think she rarely did call. It had been mostly him calling her. But she was probably busy with school and work._

_The phone rang. He would come to play that phone call over and over in his head for the next 5 years._

_"Hello?" He spoke awkwardly into the phone._

_"Nathan?" Dan's voice sounded._

_"Dad? What do you need? I'm supposed to be at a party."_

_"Nathan, we need to talk. It's serious."_

_"Did someone die or something?"_

_"Nathan. Haley's pregnant." His words came at Nathan like lighting._

_"What...?"_

_"You need to come home. You can still play ball at UNC and they'll give you a scholarship." Nathan ignored what he had just said entirely._

_"Why... why didn't she tell me?"_

_"I don't know. She said something about not wanting you to know. But that doesn't matter, you need to come home, now."_

_Nathan was shocked. Haley didn't want him to know that she was pregnant? And his father was putting family before basketball? He was going to be a father? He couldn't be a father! He lost, killed, and then accidently ate his baby egg in sophomore Health class. Didn't that fit the 'non-good-parent' role?_

_"Nate? I bought you a ticket on a flight in two hours. Get on it."_

_"No." Was all he could say._

_"What do you mean 'no?'"_

_"I mean I'm not coming home. If Haley didn't want me to know, then why should I come home?"_

_"Son, you are making the biggest mistake of your life. Trust me."_

_"Right, cause you'd know all about family."_

_"No, but I do know a lot about losing touch with your children."_

_"I gotta go Dad. Have a great night. Say hi to mom for me!" He said through gritted teeth._

_"I thought you loved her." Dan said sadly, before hanging up._

_'Damn him! Of course he loved Haley. But why would she lie? Maybe she doesn't love me. Or maybe it's not mine.'_

End of Flashback.

"Alright, I need to get Jenny home. You coming Peyton?" Jake announced.

"Ah. Yeah, sure Jakie. Want me to drive?" She asked, almost falling over the chair she was standing next to.

"No, I think I can do it. Considering you're drunk."

"Am too!" She shouted.

"You mean 'am not'?" He corrected.

"Umm. Sure." She said, going back threw the house.

"Bye guys. Talk to you tomorrow." He told them before exiting as well.

"Yeah. It's late. I should go home too." Haley said, struggling to stand up.

"Haley? This is your home."Brooke told her.

Haley turned around to look at her house.

"Damn! How the hell did I afford this?"

"Uh. Your inheritance from your grandfather. Your job."

"Hmm.. Ookay." She said, a confused frown on her face.

"We better go Broody and Broody's brother. Hey NATE! What's with the weird look?"

"Ahh.. It nothing. Just thinking about some things."

Brooke watched as Haley and Lucas walked back inside, and then spoke again.

"Those 'things' wouldn't be Haley would they?"

"No, not really. Sorta." He answered vaguely, but honestly.

"Well, I hate to be very 3rd grade, but take a picture next time. Or learn to be a less obvious Haley-stalker. Or starer. Whatever." She said with a very obvious attitude.

"Brooke! Why do you hate me so god damn much?"

"Damn! Hot shot, you really are dense. I thought I had made it pretty clear back at the hospital. You broke Haley's heart, not coming back. And as you may have noticed, she put up a pretty good guard since then. And she may be ready to forgive you because she has the biggest heart in the world, but someone has to look out for her."

"You do remember that she had done the same thing to me with the whole tour thing right?" He shouted, anger rising.

"So what was it payback to you or something?"

"No! Look. She had reasons for not telling me she was pregnant, and I had mine for staying."

"Yeah, except we all know why you stayed, basketball right?" She didn't give him a chance to disagree. "You were living some cushy baller life while your wife, whom you clearly still love, was here rasing a kid, and working and going to school. You do realize that Megan wasn't always as easy to take care of right? She rarely slept, meaning Haley, who was usually up doing schoolwork anyway, didn't sleep. There were days at a time where she might only get a few naps in. She woke up, if she slept, went to work, dropped Megan off with Deb or Karen, went to college, picked her up, went back to work 'till close, then come home and cook and clean and all that fun stuff, then she'd start her homework once Megan was asleep. Yeah and from the expression on our face you had no idea, and you probably thought college was hard with basketball." Brooke ranted, sticking up for Haley the best she could, then stalked off through the house.

Nathan just stood there for what seemed to him decades. Sure he thought Haley would have a hard time, but never realized she did all of that pretty much by herself. He walked back into the house, only to hear Luke and Brooke drive away. Haley came down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Hey Nathan. Want some ice cream?"

"I'm always game for ice cream," he replies.

"Good." She said setting out the bowls and spoons. "Strawberry or Cookie Dough?"

"Cookie Dough, but that wasn't a very fair competition."

"Yeah, strawberry didn't stand a chance. Poor strawberry." She laughed, giving him his ice cream.

" Thanks."

"Yep," She replied, putting the ice cream back into the freezer. "So how goes the living with your parents?"

"Lets just say its different from when I was little. They like get along now. And they eat dinner together..."

"WOAH! I wonder why anyone would eat dinner together!" She mocked.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"But its good for them. I wonder if that will last come Monday though."

"What's Monday?" He asked.

"Your grandparents are coming for the wedding, and they are staying with you guys."

"No kidding?"

"Nope." She said, feeling slightly sorry for him.

"That's gonna be soo much funny Haley! I think I could cry with joy!" He said sarcastically.

They finished their ice cream and Nathan left. Leaving Haley to get some sleep. Or so she thought...

**Fav parts? Questions... What ever. Review! Have a nice day. 0**

**Katie**


	14. Ch 10 Part 2 Wake Up, It's Morning

**So i wasn't gonna actually put this up today. I was gonna make you wait. 0 cause i am so super nice like that, but then i was done with it and i was like what the heck. So its long as hell, and the song is NSYNC's This i promise you. There is NO way i could write a song. Actually i wrote one about my rubber duck while i was in the bathtub, i think i should actually start writing my grammy speech about that one. lol**

**Chapter 10**

**Part 2- Wake Up, It's Morning**

The alarm clock next to Haley's bed read three AM, when she heard Megan scream. She quickly ran toward Megan's room only to find her curled up in a ball, taking shuddered breaths, tears pouring out of her bright blue eyes.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Haley asked, worried. She moved Megan onto her lap so she was crying into her chest, and slowly rocked her back and forth.

"I had a dream. About Nathan." She sobbed.

"A, a dream? Was it bad?"

"No... well for you."

"For me? Baby, what happened?"

"We were talking about him, and you said that he had hurted your heart, but he was coming home."

Haley's head snapped up. Was she remembering what she had told her before Nathan came? 'Damn, me and my big mouth.' But if she was then it means that she is getting the rest of her memories back.

"What else do you remember?"

"I member I was coloring and humming when you said that we needed to talk about that guy that Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton were talking 'bout."

"That's great, baby! It means you are fully healed from your accident! Why were you crying?"

"Cause Nathan hurted your heart when he left, and when he goes buh-bye again, I don't want you sad."

"Oh, baby, that was a long time ago. He won't hurt me again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. It'll all be okay." She reassured her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Sing me to sweep. Puh-lease, mommy!"

"Sure baby, what song?" Haley asked.

"The promise song." Megan yawned.

"Okay..."

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.. _

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is throughThis I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day

_I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you _

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

She tucked a sleeping Megan back into bed, and was finally able to sleep, at almost four in the morning. But she also had a dream, almost nightmarish, remembering things she tried for years to forget.

Flashback- The August before college

"Hales! We're going to be late! Would you hurry up, please?" Nathan shouted down the hallway.

A few seconds later, Haley appeared, trying her best to get her earring in.

"Relax Nathan. It's just you and me having dinner."

"I know, but we have reservations." He seemed extremely frazzled about something. But it probably isn't even close to as worrying as what Haley has to tell him.

They drove to the restaurant in an almost complete silence. They arrived about 15 minutes later, both think totally different things.

"Reservations for Scott." Nathan told the hostess.

"Right this way, Mr. Scott." She lead them toward their table.

"Thank you." Haley told her. 'This is it, oh god, how am I going to be able to do this?' She thought.

They got through their dinner, talking about pretty much nothing. She'd do it now, before dessert, or maybe she should wait, she REALLY wanted that fudge brownie for dessert, and if Nathan reacted badly, they would leave before she had a chance to eat it.

"Haley. I need to tell you something." Nathan blurted out, while Haley's mind was still partially on the brownie.

"Yeah, uh, I need to tell you something too." She said, turning her attention to Nathan completely.

"You go first." He allowed, but that was the last thing she wanted.

"No, you." She replied quickly.

"Okay... I got accepted to UCLA."

"That's gr-.. Wait, UCLA? You applied there?" She asked him.

"Yeah... but I figured I wouldn't get in, so I didn't tell you."

"But... you did get in?" Haley asked, trying to process it.

"Yeah... I did. They gave me a full ride basketball scholarship, Hales."

'Great! How am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnant now? He obviously wants to go to UCLA, if he knew would he still want to go? Would he want to help raise his kid? Well, of course he would, right? But what if he does what Dan did? No, that's stupid, Nathan isn't Dan. This is stupid, Nathan loves me. But if he wants to go to UCLA maybe he doesn't. Then why would he marry me? Relax Haley. He probably doesn't want to leave me anyway...' She rambled inside her head.

"Haley...? If you want me to stay here with you I will, its just it's UCLA!"

'Oh he did not just say that! I thought Duke was a good basketball school! But what the hell do I know! He's probably just using that as an excuse. I hate college. It screws up everything. And babies. They screw up everything.' Her hand shot to her stomach. 'No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I love you baby! Please don't grow up and rebel against me! Or be like your Aunt Taylor. That would be hell. Wait, focus Haley. He wants you to tell him what you want him to do. What the hell do I care! Go ahead and leave! It's obviously what he wants!'

"No. I think you should go." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. UCLA is a good school, and it has a great basketball program."

"You sure."

'No! Stay with me and the baby. Please Nathan, don't leave me. I don't care if you don't love me anymore! I still love you!' She cried to herself.

She put on a fake smile, that was surprisingly convincing. "Of course I am. I am happy for you."

"Thanks, Hales. Oh, there was something you wanted to tell me?"

She panicked. Pure panick. Every reason she had thought of that would contradict her reasons to tell him flooded through her head, and suddenly she couldn't tell him. 'Oh well. There is still a few weeks until he leaves.'

"I can't remember." She noticed he looked at her funny, but must of shook it off.

"Well, if you do."

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." She frantically speed toward the bathroom, ignoring strange looks from other people.

She really did have to pee, but as she looked at herself in the mirror, it was the farthest thing from her mind. She suddenly knew how Nathan felt when she didn't invite him to go with her on the tour. Not that she could go with him anyway, she didn't apply to any schools out west. And she couldn't leave Tree Hill, especially with the baby, she would crack. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

She peed and went back to the table.

"Can we go please, Nate?" She asked.

"Um. Sure. But, don't you want dessert?"

"No, I don't." 'Bye fudge brownie.' She thought.

He paid and they went to the car. There was a deafening silence between the two. That night Haley went to sleep as soon as they got home, and Nathan fell asleep on the couch watching ESPN.

End of Flashback

Haley awoke from her dream at 5:30, tired with a horrible hangover, but took some aspirin and pushed on with her daily routine. She didn't talk to Brooke or Peyton or Lucas when they called, nor did she stop by Karen's. She spent time with Megan, then gave her a bath after her fight with the chocolate pudding, then read a book and went to sleep.

MONDAY MORNING

Lucas awoke a little past 8 and saw that Brooke was still sleeping. He quietly got out of bed, and took a shower and dressed. He went in to check on Brooke, but she wasn't still in bed. He walked downstairs, only to find her hunched over the toilet, she seemed to be through vomiting, but she was crying. Lucas instantly got a damp towel and sat next to her. She put her head in his lap and he wiped her mouth and the sweat off her forehead.

"Shh.. You're okay now Brooke. It's okay."

"Now I know how Haley felt, but she didn't have Nathan to help her." She sobbed.

Lucas felt like he should say something, but nothing came. It still amazed him how Haley did it. Or Jake. But Haley's pregnancy was pretty bad. He had walked in on her morning sickness a few times, and they seemed to last a lot longer than Brooke's. He hoped hers wouldn't get worse.

They dressed and ate before heading to Brooke's appointment, which Lucas seemed to think was pointless since she was obviously pregnant, but Brooke insisted there was more to it than just a pregnancy test. They arrived and waited for Brooke's name to be called. A nurse showed them to a room about 15 minutes later and waited for Brooke's doctor.

"You okay Brooke?" Lucas asked, holding her hand in between both of his.

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Brooke I promise it will all be okay. I am here for you and the baby."

"I know, but it's our kid not Haley's or Jake's. We are responsible for raising it and I don't know, somedays I can't even be responsible enough for myself. And I don't want to screw the kid over like my parents did."

"Brooke. Relax. I'm not saying it won't be hard, but we aren't little kids anymore. And you will be a great mother. I've seen you with Megan and Jenny and you're great. And we won't be like your parents."

"How do you know that?"

"Basically because we love each other, and the rest of our family would kill us, and I didn't ask you to marry me for money."

"What if I told you I only agreed to marry you for your money?" She smiled.

"Then I am sorry, because even if you did, I want to marry you because I love you, and it sucks that you wouldn't get to ever love someone like I love you."

"Actually, I plan to marry you, hire a hitman to kill you, and then collect the money, and marry my secret lover Carlos." She joked.

"Hmm.. What will you do with the baby?"

"I'm sure Carlos with raise her like his own."

"Okay, well, as long as you're happy, I'm good." They laughed. "So, you think it's going to be a girl?"

"Well, duh. Brooke Davis couldn't have a boy first born. Well, she could, but he'd either be gay or just really like shopping. Because she'd take him all the time."

"Oh, she would?"

"Yes, she would." She confirmed.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too, Broody."

They hear a soft knock on the door before her doctor enters.

"Okay. Miss. Davis, it says here you think you are pregnant." She said, looking down at her file.

"Yeah, I took two home pregnancy tests, and they were both positive."

"Okay, well, we should take an official one. I'll go get the test, and Ill be right back."

They give Brooke, the test, and her doctor leaves to get the results.

"Alright, Brooke you are definitely pregnant." She confirmed. "How long have you thought you might be pregnant?"

"Um. I don't know, a week, maybe two."

"Really? And how long have you been having morning sickness."

"Since last Monday."

"I see. It is odd that you haven't been seeing many signs. I will recommend you see an OB/GYN soon. Dr. Parker is a good friend of mine, and she is very highly recommended, here is her card."

"She was Haley's doctor. She really liked her." Brooke said, taking the card.

"She is one of the best." She said, opening the door, to leave. "Bye Brooke."

"Thanks." Brooke and Lucas said as she left the room.

Nathan awoke Monday morning at about 11:30. He heard voices from the kitchen, and he showered and dressed before heading down to greet them.

"I just don't think that's going to happen this year. I mean, really Danny, have a little faith." Nathan heard his grandfather speak as he walked through the kitchen doorway. His mother and grandmother were sitting at the island chatting and drinking coffee, while his grandfather and father were standing in the corner, talking nonstop about something.

"Ah, Nathan, so nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"It's only noon, dad." He complained, getting a water from the fridge.

"Be quiet Danny. He is a young man, let him sleep." His grandmother snapped at her son.

"How are you Nathan?" His grandfather asked him.

"Can't really complain. Things are going well. I guess." He said, thinking of Haley, like he usually did.

"Good to hear." Nathan knew that wouldn't be the end of his questions, so he tried to make a quick exit.

"Well, I really-" Nathan started.

"How's the Clippers working for you?"

"Fine Grandpa. Just fine."

"Really? I heard they were thinking of trading you. Any idea why?" He questioned, so much for making a quick exit.

"No clue, how did you hear this?"

"An old friend. Says that they may be trading you closer to here."

"I haven't heard that, Grandpa." Nathan said, patience dwindling.

"You sure?"

Nathan turned back around, walked toward the door, muttered a "Positive." Before leaving, and running full speed to anywhere but there. He knew Lucas and Brooke had that doctors appointment. Jake and Peyton were taking Jenny to the beach. Tim, Skills, and Mouth were all with their families, and he didn't really want to go to Karen's. There were teenagers at the Rivercourt. So he just kept running. Until he subconsciously landed in front of Haley's house. He stared at it for a moment, lost in thought. He could have called that his house too. Not just Haley's. "Damn, why did I have to be such a moron!" He cursed himself softly.

He slowly walked up the walk, and stepped onto the porch. He went to knock, but the door swung open, revealing Taylor.

"Hi, Taylor."

"Bye Nathan." She said, brushing past him, walking toward her car. "She's upstairs." She yelled back at him.

"Thanks." He called, and saw her throw up a hand in recognition.

He walked in, and heard the TV on in the family room. He went to find Haley, upstairs, but he heard someone coming down them rapidly.

"Megan!" Haley called, before noticing Nathan.

"Nathan. Hi." She said before a lightbulb went off. "Nathan! What are you do for the next few hours?"

"Avoiding my parents and grandparents." He replied dully.

"GREAT! Can you watch Megan?"

"By myself?" He asked, astounded she'd let him.

"Yess... I have to go to work and everyone seemed to have forgotten."

"Of course. But I am not like the best babysitter. Im not a girl, and haven't been a kid in a long time." He says, omitting a laugh from Haley.

"Nathan. She's four, she'll tell you what she wants to do, she's already been fed. She isn't an egg that you can eat." She says, remembering his experience in Health class.

"Funny." He says as Megan approaches them.

"Nathan's going to watch you, baby. Be good. Bye." She said, hurriedly, kissing her quickly on her forehead, and kissing Nathan's cheek before leaving.

Nathan looked down at Megan. She was still wearing what she slept in, a tank top and underwear. Her hair was really messy, but she looked perfect, just like Haley always did. He took a deep breath. He didn't have many reenforcement options.

"So, what do you want to do?" HE asked her.

"Umm..." She said, walking back toward her seat on the couch.

"What about Barbies?" He offered.

She looked at him and laughed.

"You're a boy! And asides, all of my Barbies are nakey." She tells him.

"Oh."

"We could play life!"

"Isn't that game a little hard for you?"

"Nah, me and mommy play all the time so I member what dey say."

"Okay, then sure."

They set up the board. And passed out the money. They were halfway through the game and it was actually amazing that by a complete coincidence, (no cheating!) The game reflected their lives. Nathan had a college degree, was an athlete, got paid $100,000 per pay day, had a house, and a beach house, and was married with a daughter. Megan, however was definitely beating him, despite the fact that she got paid less, had a house, two kids, and was a teacher.

"Nathan, you aren't very good at this game. I am winning by a lot."

"I know. I never win at these games. I always go banrupt."

The door bell rang. Megan stood up and sped toward the door. Nathan followed behind her. She had swung the door open and revealed Dan and Royal.

"Hi Megan." Dan said

"Hi Grandpa! Guess what? I'm beating Nathan at life! He gets paid the biggest and I'm still beating him!" She said, ignoring Royal. Dan flashed Nathan a confused look.

"She means the board game, Dad." He clarified.

"Really? It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't." He smirked.

"That's funny, really funny. What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were looking for you, we-" Royal started.

"I'm kind of busy." He interrupted.

"Lets go Dad, they are 'Busy.' See you at home Nate." Dan said, turning to leave.

"No, no Danny. I want to know. Nathan, is SHE why they may not be trading you to the Lakers?" He spat, gesturing toward Megan, which made her clech onto Nathan's leg and bury her face into it.

"Dad! Stop!" Dan yelled.

'Don't punch him. He's your grandfather. Don't punch him. He's your grandfather...' Nathan repeated over and over in his head as he glared at him. He crouched down so he was at Megan's level.

"Meg. Why don't you go watch TV. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay." She bounced off, back toward the family room.

"Well..." Royal demanded.

"Look. Grandpa. I was being honest when I said I didn't know about the trade. But, if I was given the chance, between the Lakers and a team closer to here, let's just say the Lakers would be out of a point guard. And it has EVERYTHING to do with that little girl. And now, I would like you to leave."

"You are making a big mistake Nathan." He added, before leaving. Dan looked at Nathan and gave him an apologetic smile before following his father out.

"I'm sure you'd think so." He told them, as he watched them leave and Haley return.

"Bye Haley." He grumbled as he walked past her.

"Uh... Bye Dan." She replied confused.

She pointed to Dan and Royal's back, and Nathan simply shook his head as if to say 'Don't Ask.' She entered the house and followed Nathan back into the family room.

"Mommy!"Megan shouted, running toward her. Haley picked her up and carried her into the kitchen and sat her up on the counter, and then started the dishes.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yep. We played Life. Nathan lost."

"Yeah, I suck at life." Nathan commented. Haley laughed, which made Nathan smile.

"But then this old mean guy and Grandpa Dan came, dey ruined our game." Megan said.

"Hmm... well I am so sorry about that." She laughed, trying to divert Megan's attention from Royal and Dan's visit. She wasn't sure, but by the look on Nathan's face, it didn't go well.

"I'm gonna go watch TV."

"Okay baby. Try to take a nap!" She advises, but Megan merely scoffs in return.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between Dan and Royal?" She asked, drying off her hands.

"I don't know. Basketball. I think." He replied, rubbing his hands on his face from his seat at the island.

She just nodded in understandment, before taking the kool-aid out of the fridge and pouring two glasses.

"Its like, I'm 23 years old, and he can still get to me."

"It's because he knows your weakness."

"Weakness?" He said, looking at her with surprise.

"Your heart." She smiles.

They just sit there for a moment, drinking their kool-aid.

"I should probably get home." He says.

"Why?"

"Because, I have to face them sooner or later."

"True, but why not make it later."

"Haley. I'm not catching on to whatever you are hinting at." He tells her.

She laughs. "Stay here, until they leave."

**What does he say?**

**What happens with the Brucas baby!**

**Who comes in for the wedding next...**

**lol i am speeding up the week before the wedding.. so i can finally write it. The idea that been inside my head since i started this keeps growing so i could write a frickin book by now! Anyways, that was the UD! I hope it was long enough and that you didn't hate it enough to track me down and start throwing things at my house. i doubt my parents would appreciate that. REVIEW FOR ME! Thanks,**

**Your favorite "Drag it out forever," Naley writer,**

**Katie**


	15. Ch 11 Playing House

**Okay! I AM SOOOOO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But I changed this chapter seriously seven times! SEVEN! But I changed the entire plan so it didnt turn out at all like i had wanted it to. BUT a little of ALL three couples!  
ALSO: The next chapter is two parter (note: this is only one.) and it is the LONG AWAITED WEDDING CHAPTER! Part one is going to be the wedding and part two is the reception.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I think it's crap. **

**Chapter 11- Playing House**

"Stay here, until they leave."

"You serious?" He asks, studying her face.

"Did I sound like I was kidding?" She smiled.

"Well, no, but.."

"Look, it's an offer. Doesn't really matter either way to me."

"Hmm. Stay with my parents and grandparents or you? Not exactly rocket science."

"Well, if you put it like that, then Im sure you'd rather spend the week with them."

"Yeah. Right. I'd rather jump off a bridge."

Haley laughs, but the look on Nathan's face makes her stop.

"I'm serious. I was with them not even five minutes and I couldn't wait to leave."

"Alright, well. Taylor is in Owen's room, so you can have the other one."

"Okay."

"What about me?" Taylor said, bouncing into the room.

"Nothing, Nathan is staying here for the week."

"Oh. Welcome. Anyways... I won't be here for dinner."

"And why not?" Haley asked. Holding back a grin.

"I have a date."

"Oh, big shocker there." Haley said sarcastically.

"No, not like a random hook-up, like a date, date."

"With?"

"Oh, um, no one you would know." She told her.

"Right. Well, if you have other plans, you have other plans." She said, looking over her shoulder, then coughing "Yes!"

"HEY! I heard that!"

"Don't care." She stated, then turned her attention toward Nathan. "Since its just you, me and Megan, what do you want to eat?"

"Uh, I don't care."

"Oh! Lasagna! Cause then I can eat the leftovers." Taylor squealed.

"Okay, sure."

"Alright... get out of my kitchen then. Go pick up your stuff. And take Megan with you!"

The next few days seemed to fly by for Haley. She didn't want to admit it, but it was nice having Nathan around. He and Megan had really bonded. It seemed almost natural for him to be there. She couldn't help but think that, that was the it should've been. And the reason he didn't come home started to bother her. She was constantly thinking about it. It was now Friday afternoon, and the girls were all getting manicures and pedicures.

"Girls, I really want peanut butter!" Brooke whined.

"With pretzels?" Peyton asked, knowingly. That had been her craving for the past few days.

"Yes!" She pleaded.

"We'll get you some as soon as we are done."

"Brooke, when is your doctor's appointment?"

"Ah. Sometime after our honeymoon, I need to check." She replied.

"Oh, well if Lucas can't take you I can." Haley stated.

"Or me!" Peyton added.

"Thanks guys. But Lucas is going to take me."

"So, Peyton. With all of this wedding stuff, doesn't it make you think of maybe..." Haley trailed off.

"Getting married to Jake?" Peyton finished.

"Yeah, I mean you can't say you haven't thought about it."

"Well, of course I have, but we are already kinda married. I mean we are living together, and dating."

"But don't you want to make it official?"

"I guess." She shrugged dully.

"Alright, Ms. Unenthusiastic. Anyways, how has your week been going with Hot Shot?" Brooke asked.

"Not horribly." She answered vaguely. She really didn't want to get into this with her here.

"But..." She milked, hoping to get more.

"But... I still can't stop thinking about what this summer means, and why he didn't ever come home, and about how Megan is going to react when he leaves."

"Well, just yell at him until he tells you."

"If I was going to do that, I should have done it when he got here. Now its too late. I've already played the ignore it card."

"So what! Pick it up and lay down the smack card!" Brooke yelled.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"You better, 'cause I am not listening to you complain forever. Anyways. Back to the peanut butter...? Can someone hook me up with that...?" Brooke said, looking around the room.

About an hour later, the girls went home, after promising Brooke they'd be at her house before nine the next day, then getting her more peanut butter and pretzels. Brooke walked in to find Lucas asleep on their bed.

"Hey, Broody." She whispered in his ear.

"Hmmmmm..." He responded groggily.

"I love you." She whispered, before crawling into bed with him.

"Love...too." He mumbled, pulling her closer to him, and burying his head in her neck.

Peyton walked in to find Jenny and Jake in the family room, on separate couches. Jenny was asleep on one, and Jake was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?" He replied, turning his head toward her.

"With all of this wedding stuff... doesn't it kinda make you think... about ever..." She mumbled, playing with her hands.

"Getting married?" He finished, like she had for Brooke.

"Yeah." She said, letting out the breath she had been holding in.

"I guess..." He shrugged, turning back to the TV. Peyton stared at him blankly for a moment, before rolling her eyes and retreating to their bedroom.

Haley walked into her house, and heard three voices in the kitchen. She walked in to meet them.

"...Can you get me some food!" Megan shouted, which by her tone sounded like it was repeated a few times, and went unnoticed by Nathan and Taylor, who were arguing.

"That's bullcrap and you know it!" Nathan exclaimed.

"It is not! It's just not what you want!" Taylor yelled. Megan turned and noticed Haley, but just mouthed the word 'food' at her, then turned back to watch the rest of their argument.

"...You are so naive! It's actually pretty cute." Taylor winked.

"Ew, don't do that." He told her.

"Oh, is big basketball player afraid of a little harmless flirting?" She asked, moving closer to him, seductively.

"Taylor? Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Haley spoke up, a little annoyed about what was taking place.

Nathan and Taylor immediately stepped away from each other.

"Ah. Yes I do. I have another date. Good bye Nate. " She winked. "Bye Haley-bub."

"Megan go clean your room, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Haley told her, her eyes never leaving the stare she was directing Nathan.

"But I don't wanna!" She whined in return.

"Now Megan!" Haley scolded, and Megan stomped upstairs.

"Haley, I swear, it's not like that..." He tried.

"Save it Nathan." She told him, busying herself with preparing dinner.

"Haley, Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine." She stated harshly.

"You're a little high on yourself, aren't you? Goin' around tellin' people you're 'fine.'" He smirked, remembering the time he told her that.

Haley turned around to face him, a smile playing at her lips.

"You are so.."

"Devastatingly handsome?" He offered.

"Impossible." She corrected. "Hand me the butter."

They ate dinner, Haley put Megan to bed, and then went into her room and read a book, while Nathan read Sports Illustrated in his.

Nathan was lying awake in his bed, when he heard the phone ring. The clock on his beside table read 2:18am. He heard footsteps outside his door pass him and go downstairs. He got out of bed, and followed them. There was a light on in the kitchen, and a faint voice coming from it. He went to the doorway and listened. Or more like eavesdropped.

"...Calm down. You'll be fine. You love each other..." He heard Haley say into the phone.

"...Lucas. Really. You love Brooke. I mean, you've only wanted to marry her forever..." She laughed at whatever Lucas said back.

"...I didn't have time to be nervous. It was like one minute I'm asking my parents, and the next, I'm standing on the beach, in my white dress..."

"...Luke. You and Brooke are perfect together. And as your best friends I have NO regrets telling you that marriage is the right thing..."

"..Lucas, you will always be my best friend. I mean, that didn't change when I got married and it won't when you do. I'm here for you though. One hundred and ten percent..."

"..Nah. One hundred fifteen is a little high. I'm not here for you that much! Im kidding...

"... Good get some sleep! I mean really! Calling here, hysterical, at 2:15 is crazy! Don't ever do that again unless its an EMERGENCY! Or my birthday..."

"..Love you too. Bye Luke." Nathan heard he hang up the phone, and pour herself some coffee, and sit back down.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, entering.

"I could, Lucas couldn't" She corrected, chuckling.

"Nervous?"

"That's what he said, but I think he's excited. You know how head over heels Lucas is for Brooke."

"Yeah. He's so whipped, it's not even funny." He said, pouring himself some coffee.

Haley frowned at his comment.

"Yeah, well I am happy for them. They are definitely meant for each other. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He stated.

"Momma...?" A timid voice came from the hallway.

"Yes baby?" She called softly to their daughter.

"Is it time to wake up yet?" She asked, as Haley lifted her onto her lap.

"No baby, it isn't"

"Den why you up?"

"Cause Uncle Lucas is crazy. Come on I'll put you back to sleep. Goodnight Nathan."

"Goodnight, Hales."

"Will you sing?" Nathan heard Megan say from the hallway.

"Sure baby." Haley whispered.

They get into Megan's room, and Haley sits down in the rocking chair. Megan lays her head on Haley's chest. Haley reaches over and turns on the cd that was playing, Kelly Clarkson's Thankful, and sings along to "The Trouble With Love Is."

_Love can be a many splendid thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses Diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale And fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind_

_It'll fool you every time_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger then your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all..._

Haley gently laid a sleeping Megan in her small bed, and turned to leave, just in time to see Nathan walking away from her door.

**Comments:**

**ROSEROWS:** Lol. I don't really want to DRAG out the Naley much longer. In fact, PRETTY soon they will be hookin up! Thanks for the reviews They are always great to get! I hope you didn't hate this chapter as much as i did.

**CHIGIRL875: **Sorry about the wait. And suspense. I hope you'll be okay until the next ud. Having my readers die is not at the top of my list. Thanks for the reviews!

**MTG4U: **I'm glad my story makes you squeal. I think. Thanks for reviewing, it keeps me writing.

**2060mipy: **I love Megan and Nathan's relationship too. Thanks for reviewing.

**OTHtutorgirl23- **Yes. Dragging out the Naley is part of my charm. I hope you can hold on for about 2 more chapters! Thanks for the reviews!

**1THNaley23- **I love you too. (In a not lesbo way) lol. Naley will be getting alot more "spice" in the next few chapters.I hope you review more!

**Lovelol-** I am glad you are hooked. But if an actual addiction appears, please see your doctor. REVIEW!

**Lazyhottie111- **Okay. So I am sorry it took so long.The naleyWILL be coming. So be patient.And i do know howhard that is. I have 0 patience. But! I promise to try hard to get the UD doneand posted soon, so that you will review!

Sorry if i missed you. I am tired now,and i have tennis in the morning so i am going to sleep!

Love your **DRAG IT OUT FOREVER NALEY WRITER**

Katie


	16. Ch12 Part 1 Ways I Love You

Alright! Another Chapter... THE WEDDING! I know. You love me right?

This is the wedding, the next chapter (Part 2) will be the reception...

Take note of how Nathan and Haley wake. It will come into play in further chapters...

Also take note of what the girls say to each other in the Bridal room. I won't tell you which part.. IIIcough the first few lines coughIII but um yeah it will be important in the next chapter

**Chapter 12**

**PART 1- Ways I Love You**

Haley woke up at 6. Just like everyday, except this wasn't an everyday-type day. This was her best friends' wedding day. She got her daily routine done in half the time. She woke up Megan, used bribery to lure her into the tub, got her dressed and fed, and combed her hair. She put their dresses, her purse, makeup and the "toddler bag into her car, then buckled Megan and herself in. She pulled halfway out the driveway before she realized that Nathan wasn't up yet. She glanced at the clock. He barely awoke before noon, let alone a quarter to nine, but he couldn't oversleep-he was best man! She glanced back at Megan, who was half-asleep, but looking at her curiously. She sighed, and unbuckled her seatbelt, and opened the car door.

"What's goin' on Mommy?" Megan called to her.

"Your father is an idiot, that's what's goin' on." She groaned, walking up the driveway and into the house.

Haley stomped upstairs, and flung herself into Nathan's room.

"Nathan! Wake Up!" She told his sleeping figure.

"Nathan.."

"Nathan!" She shouted before shaking him.

He just groaned and turned over. She jumped on the bed, screaming at him, she even sat on him. He just threw a pillow over his head, and fell back asleep.

"Nathan... don't you dare make me! Come on Nate! We are going to be late because of you!"

"This isn't funny!" She could just imagine the arrogant smirk on his face.

"You make me sick, I swear!" She exclaimed, throwing the pillow off of his head and giving him a light kiss on his forehead.

He stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm.. Good Morning to you, too." He smirked.

"Shut up! Lucas and the guys are going to be here soon, so you better get up."

"Why?"

"Why! Because of the wedding, that's why! You know, the reason you came home..." She rolled her eyes, and climbed off the bed.

"But it's so early!" He moaned.

"Oh, poor baby. Get up. I'll see you at the wedding." She told him coldly, before quickly leaving.

Nathan sat up in bed, thinking about Haley. She seemed upset. One minute she was joking with him, then the next she was all pissed off. He was beginning to rethink staying in Tree Hill for the rest of the summer. He wanted to be with Haley so bad, and he couldn't figure out if she wanted him to. He was pretty sure she had flirted with him a few times, but then again, it may have just been her normal playful self. Why does everything have to be so complicated between them? Maybe he should just tell her. But then, he knew he didn't her forgiveness, or her love, or her.

--

The girls spent the rest of the day getting pampered and ready for the wedding. The guys had played basketball all day. They were now at the church, in their separate rooms.

"It's supposed to thunderstorm tonight. They even had a flash flood warning for god sakes! On my wedding day! This blows!" Brooke whined to Peyton as she changed into her wedding dress, behind a white curtain.

"Yeah, but the reception is inside the hall, so it won't matter much, and it won't rain until like 6." Peyton informed her, applying the finishing touches on her makeup. Brooke came out from behind the curtain.

"Brooke, you look... so beautiful. Stunning even." She told her best friend.

"Thanks Peyton, for everything, you know, being there for me for so long. And even though Haley is my maid-of-honor, you are still my number one oldest and best, best friend."

"Don't make me cry, Brooke. I just finished my makeup." She begged.

"Sorry..." She sniffed, wiping away a few of her own stray tears. "And when you and Jake FINALLY get married, I better be there, no eloping!" She told her.

"Promise. You will be my maid-of-honor. I love you B. Davis!"

"And I love you too, P.Sawyer!" She exclaimed, hugging her.

"Okay, but in all seriousness, you might want to pocket a few tissues because I have a feeling this is going to be one weepy wedding." Peyton jokes.

"Yeah, I agree. I mean, I haven't even left this room and I'm crying!" She said, choking up.

Haley, Megan and Jenny entered. They were all dressed and ready to go, Megan kept sneezing because of the flower petals in her basket, and Jenny kept smearing the mascara they had put on her. Jenny was going to be the Junior Bridesmaid.

"They look so gorgeous! I want a baby girl!" Brooke exclaimed.

"They looked grown up is what they look." Haley pouted.

"Oh, is tutormom having trouble letting go of her precious baby girl?"

"Who said anything about letting go! She's just in a wedding! She's not leaving me!" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh, what would Parent's magazine say about this one Peyton?"

"Other than she's a little crazy? That she's suffering from Parental something or other, and that you need to let Megan grow up and make her own decisions." Peyton tells her.

"She's four." She told them abruptly, which ended the conversation one way or another.

--

"Dude. Your tie is so crooked!" Nathan tells Lucas.

"I can't tie ties! It's a proven fact of life!" Lucas exclaims.

"Don't worry about it. I suck at it too. I had my mom do mine." He said, sounding like a little kid.

"Hey guys. Ready?" Jake says, entering.

"Ah, not yet."

"Kay, uh. Could you guys help me with something?" He asks.

"As long as it's not tying a tie, we're good." Nathan says.

"It's about Peyton. She keeps talking about marriage." Jake tells them cautiously.

"Well, do you want to marry her?" Lucas asks.

"Well... I guess.. I just don't want to ruin what we have now."

"You won't. As long as you don't leave her to play basketball." Nathan says, self-depreciatingly.

Lucas and Jake just look at him.

"I'm cool. Don't worry about it." Nathan shakes it off.

Karen and Keith walk in.

"Ready to go Lucas?" Keith asks.

Karen, who is already crying walks over to Lucas and hugs him. "My baby's getting married!" She sobs into him.

"Mom, come on, don't cry. We are happy today, remember?" Lucas pleads.

She sniffs, and pulls away, quickly brushing off the tears. "I'm happy, I am. I'm just... so proud of you Lucas."

"Thanks, mom." He blushed, as Karen started to retie his tie automatically.

"Does Brooke know you can't tie a tie?" She asks.

"Yeah. She does."

"Good. Well.. I think we are ready to go now. Aren't we?"

"Alright. I'll go tell Brooke." Keith says.

--

Lucas walks out, followed by Nathan, Jake, Mouth and Skills. Dan, Deb, Karen, Royal and May sat in the front row. Brooke's parents never showed up. Lucas couldn't see where Keith was. The music started, and everyone turned to see Haley point Megan down the aisle. She took forever, but it was the cutest thing Lucas had ever seen. He looked at Nathan, who was grinning from ear to ear. Next, came Jenny, she really looked older in her junior bridesmaid's dress. Lucas couldn't tell if that was making Jake cringe or proud. Haley came down next, she looked so beautiful. Lucas had seen his best friend dressed up a few times, but she really looked stunning in the dress Brooke picked. Nathan was obviously staring at her, and Lucas almost laughed at the expression on his face when Haley smiled at them. Peyton walked down, she looked amazing too. Her blonde curls were bouncing as she walked and she smiled and winked at Jake.

Brooke's music started. Lucas drew in a breath. First he saw Keith, who held out an arm. Brooke looped hers threw his and they came down the aisle. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She smiled at him as she walked down, and he grinned back. Keith handed Brooke off to Lucas, and he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has just reason to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace..." He starts, everyone looks around, but all they heard was Karen, Deb, Peyton, and Haley crying and Megan sneeze.

"...Do you Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Lucas smiles as she stares into Brooke's teary eyes. "I do." He states, never more sure of anything in his entire life.

"And do you, Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She declared, staring in Lucas's familiar and comforting eyes.

"May I have the rings?" He asks Nathan, who sticks his hand into pocket and retrieves the rings. He gives one to Lucas and the other to Brooke.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Lucas says, sliding the ring onto her delicate finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Brooke's voice sounds, as she smiles, showing Lucas her dimples.

"...And so, by the power vested in me, by the State of North Carolina and the almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the Bride."

Lucas wraps his arms around Brooke, his wife, and kisses her gently. She giggles.

"I love you Broody!" She shouts, over the cheering of their guests.

"I love you too, Brooke. I love you, too."

They walk back down the aisle, followed by Nathan and Haley, Peyton and Jake, Skills and Mouth, and Jenny and Megan.

**Yep. That was the wedding. Not as good as I hoped, but decent I guess.**

**ATTENTION READERS: 1. Yes. I have dragged it out LONG enough**

**2. Yes. Naley WILL be have SERIOUS ACTION in the NEXT chapter**

**3. Yes. They will talk... **

**Your fav. Drag it out forever Naley writer, **

**Katie**


	17. Ch 12 Part 2 Don't Speak

**The LONG awaited chapter. Sorry it took soooo long. Thanks TO ALL who have reviewed. I would also like to thaank No Doubt, whose song Don't Speak(title of chappy)helped me get the inspiration to write, also the songs Love, by Nat King Cole, and Heavily Broken by The Veronica's. Also my new fav site : because I NEED it when i write...**

**Chapter 12-**

**PART 2- Don't Speak**

Nathan rose from his seat, and tapped his glass, signaling the start of his best man speech. "So, I'm not good with words like Lucas or anything, but I'll try not to screw up too badly. Um. So for those of you who lived under a rock or never grew up in Tree Hill (lucky you), I will say that mine and Lucas's relationship is anything but perfect, in fact just last week we had a fight in a jail cell, which by the way, I won." He pauses, and those closet to them laugh.

"No, you didn't!" Lucas shouts.

"Lucas, please. No interruptions, anyways, even when we are fighting he's still my big, broody brother, and I love 'em. And, Brooke, well, she's been annoying me since like kindergarten when I 'accidentally' knocked over her block tower. But Lucas and Brooke together, well, honestly they make me sick, but in a good way. They balance out well, and I wish them the best of luck. So, to Lucas and Brooke!"

"To Lucas and Brooke!" The crowd echoes, taking a drink of his champagne. Next, Haley stood, slightly crying, and rose her glass.

"Lucas has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I love him to death, and that will never change. He's stuck with me forever, lucky him. Brooke is an amazing person and since she married Lucas I have to be stuck with her forever." She joked, and Brooke feigned a pout, then broke out in a smile and laughed with the crowd. "BUT she is a perfect match for Lucas, she's Cheery to his Broody. And yet, I still have to laugh because Lucas had the biggest crush on Brooke for probably as long as I've known him. We used to joke that they'd get married and he'd blush and then get all broody thinking about her. But then they ACTUALLY did get married and so it's like his own little fantasy come true, ah, how cliche... but they are perfect for each other and I know they will honor their vows. So TO THE NEWLYWEDS!"

"TO THE NEWLYWEDS!"

Haley hugged Brooke, both crying and wiping off their tears. Lucas moved in to hug Haley, and whispered, "I love you too," in her ear and she cried harder.

"Mommy! Did you get a boo boo?" Megan asked.

"No, sweetie I didn't." Haley replied, giving her a confused look.

"Are you sad den?"

"No.."

"DEN WHY are you CRYING?"

"I'm just really happy." She smiled, as Nathan walked up behind them, sitting down in a seat near them.

"Daddy, Mommy's so happy she CRIES!" She exclaimed. Haley's face grew pale, and Nathan smiled and pulled Megan onto his lap, starting a conversation with her. Brooke leaned over in her chair to whisper urgently in Haley's ear.

"Did you hear what she just called him?"

"Daddy..." Haley muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah! What the hell is that about."

"She's four, she doesn't know any better, and they HAVE been spending a lot of time together, it was only natural. He IS her father."

"Like HELL he is! He wasn't here for anything! Suddenly two weeks make's him daddy!" She whispered harshly.

"Brooke.." Haley warned.

"I know, I know. Just don't get hurt Hales." Brooke sighed, defeated.

"I won't..." She prayed for the millionth time that summer, turning her attention back to her glass of champagne.

- - -

"I'm really proud of you Lucas." Haley smiled, as they spun around on the dance floor. "I've always been proud of you. You are a complete dumbas/s sometimes, but overall you are a pretty decent guy."

"Um... thanks... I think."

"Your welcome, Mr. Scott." She replied cordially.

"Your speech was really nice Hales, even if half of it made fun of me for crushing on her."

"Well, I figured I could go boring and plain, but that's not really my style or Brooke's so I thought I'd be funny."

"...By making me look like a stalker or something?"

"Are you denying it? Besides, what do you care, she's your WIFE now!"

"Yeah, she is.." He smiled, looking over Haley's shoulder to see Brooke, who was joyfully talking and laughing with Mouth and Karen. She caught his stare and she smiled and winked playfully at him. Haley took one look at Lucas and Brooke staring at each other and pulled away from Lucas.

"Go ask her to dance, you moron."

"But, we were.."

"No, I was, you were eyeing Brooke."

"Thanks Hales.." He smiled. And she rolled her eyes, amusingly at him. She remembered being that happy with Nathan years ago. She sighed and turned around, running right into Dan.

"I saw Lucas desert you and I thought a pretty girl like you can't be standing alone on the dance floor." He told her knowingly, taking her hand and leading her back out to the middle of the ballroom.

"And where is your wife? Shouldn't you be dancing with her? Or your mother, or your new daughter-in-law?"

"Deb, has been 'powdering her nose' for twenty minutes, my mother is dancing with Nathan, Brooke is with Lucas, and I happen to like my other daughter-in-law just as much as the new one." He smirked the trademark Scott smirk, and she gave in.

"Well, if you insist."

"Oh, madame, I do insist." They dance for about a half of a song, before yet another Scott interrupts.

"May I cut in?" He asks.

"Keith, I love you and all, but dancing with you isn't really my cup of tea." Dan jokes.

"I meant with the stunning lady in.. Pink."

"Of course..." He smiled, walking away to find Deb. Haley accepted Keith's hand graciously.

"Having fun tonight Haley?"

"Yes, I am. So far I've been through almost THREE glasses of champagne. "

"Ooooo... Quite the stretch for you."

"Yeah, Karen said she'd take Megan for the night, that's okay right?"

"Of course, we love her. I'd keep her forever, but Karen keeps telling she needs her REAL mom and she wouldn't want to live with old farts like us."

"You are not that old, and she loves your house, she always talks about Karen's cooking."

"Ah, yes. The food, what a way to a kids heart huh?"

"Yeah, that's why you are all stuck with me, I don't really like Lucas at all... just Karen's food." She whispered jokingly.

"But you could have gotten food at Karen's Café whenever you wanted."

"Yes, but not for free. I didn't have any money growing up, 4 bucks for my mac and cheese and a pop everyday, I would have been bankrupt by the time I was like 8."

"Good point. Ah, there she is now." He stated, as Karen walked up to them.

"May I cut in Haley?"

"Sure. I need to 'powder my nose' anyway." She laughed, walking toward the bathroom, giving one last glance toward all of the couples on the dance floor, and Nathan and Megan talking. She sighed longingly and continued on her way.

- - -

A few hours later, after plenty of more drinking, eating, and dancing, Brooke was finally ready to throw the bouquet.

"Alright! 1...2...3!" Brooke screamed, as she threw the flowers over her head. Megan, who was on Nathan's shoulders, caught it.

"Not more flowers!" She groaned, sneezing again.

"Looks like you are getting married, pumpkin." Lucas tells her.

"Ewwww! I don't wanna get maiweed!" She proclaimed, jabbing the flowers at Haley. "Here, Mommy, you can get maiweed."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Haley responded sarcastically, avoiding Nathan's stare.

Next, the men all grouped together, as Lucas peeled the garter off of Brooke's leg. He flung it 'accidentally' away from the group, landing it on Nathan's lap, who was sitting at the table, drinking his champagne.

"Dude! You made me spill my drink!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Bad aim, I guess." He snickered.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He growled, wiping off his pants, causing Lucas to laugh.

"Looks like Nathan is getting married too." Mouth shouted.

Megan rushed over to where Karen and Haley were talking and tugged lightly on Haley's dress.

"What is it Meg?" Haley asked.

"Nathan's getting maiweed too! Does dat mean you guys are maiweeing each other!"

Haley glanced over nervously at Karen before crouching down to Megan's level.

"No baby, it doesn't."

"But Abby from prew-school says her mommy and daddy are maiweed..."

"Well, Abby is a lucky girl..."

"But why isn't you and daddy maiweed!" She cried, attracting Nathan and Lucas's attention.

"Meg! Um, why don't you and I, um, go see if we can scrounge up some more cake?"

"Fine..." She agreed, glaring at Haley as she followed Lucas away from the group.

"Excuse me..." Haley muttered, doing all she could not to break down and cry in front of everyone, brushing past Nathan and speeding out of the hall.

"Umm.. I'll go..." Nathan mumbled, chasing after her.

Haley was barely aware of the fact that it was poring rain outside, as she ran quickly away from the ballroom, out into the garden. She sat down on a wooden bench, and watched as the rain pelted the brick patio.

"Haley!" Nathan called loudly over the storm. He sat down next to her, but she stood up. "Haley... I"

"Don't Nathan." She warned. "Because there is nothing you can do or say to fix this now." She yelled, starting to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Haley, come on, at least let me explain..." He pleaded.

"Explain what Nathan! Explain why you left, explain why, even after all of those promises, you still chose basketball over me and Megan! Or explain how you suddenly couldn't love me anymore?" She sobbed, flailing her arms around. The several drinks she had were kicking in, making her slightly more emotional and honest than she normally might have been.

"Haley, I left because I thought it would be a good opportunity. I didn't choose basketball over you, I was just stubborn and didn't understand why you wouldn't of told me that you were pregnant. And, I swear to god, I NEVER stopped loving you." He promised, lifting her chin and gently placing his broad hands on her face, rubbing off the mixture of tears, makeup and rain.

Haley trembled voluntarily at the feeling of his hands on her skin. Every brain cell she had was telling her to pull away, to leave, but the look in his eyes was intoxicating, and it made her heart long to stay. She shivered slightly as the strong wind blew and the warm summer rain poured down upon them harder. She drew in a breath as he moved closer to her. His arm snaked around her lower back, and he pushed her closer to him. She didn't remember to think, he seemed to have always had that effect on her. The tension that had mounted between the two was undeniably changing into a whole other type of tension, one that had been unfamiliar to Haley since he left. "Nathan," she shuddered.

"I love you Haley," He confirmed tenderly. She felt herself tense when his hand left her cheek and trailed down her bare arm.

"Haley..." He murmured hoarsely, leaning closer to her, so she could feel his breath. His mouth met hers and they shared a small sweet kiss, before he pushed her body fully against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, the raw passion between the two was unmistakable.

Nathan had never been more attracted to anyone in his whole life. She still made him forget everything around him and made his breath run short, but this was foreign to him. Their kiss was intense and desperate, the longing was evident. It had been close to 5 long years where he couldn't hear her voice, or see her smile, or hold her, and he vowed, in that moment, to never leave her again.

She pulled away, and rested her head on his chin. "Do you wanna head home?" She whispered seductively.

He nodded. They walked around to the parking lot, which was in a few inches of rain water and climbed into the dry limo.

They had trouble holding it in on the ride back to her house, hardly keeping their hands off each other. The limo driver announced they were there right before it went much further.

"Thanks." Nathan mumbles to him, helping Haley to get out. They walk inside and immediately Nathan wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately.

"Where's... Megan?" He asked between kisses.

"Karen's for the night." She answers. He lifts her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his middle. He carries her up the stairs, continuing to kiss her, when they reach her bedroom he lowers her down. She quickly sheds his suit coat, unties his bowtie, and unbuttons his shirt, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. He finds the zipper on her dress, and slowly drags it down, causing her to shudder. The drenched dress was discarded and they made their way towards the bed. He removed her bra and underwear, and she removed his pants and boxers.

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispered, hoping she doesn't regret this in the morning.

**I hope you liked it, that I didn't make you wait all of this time for nothing. Because I would feel sorry. PLEASE review, good or bad, I want to know your honest answer. Um. Feminine Calculators are cool...(shout out to BK for that one ... dont ask.) **

**MY Review answers or w/e...: there are too many of you now!**

**Mrs. Marissa Murray: **I am SO glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope the Naley inthis one doesn't disappoint.

**LiasonFan2**: I tried to have them talk sort of... more in the upcoming chapters I promise.

**Chigirl875:** Curious? Hmm... well be curious no more. The Naley is reavealed.

**1ThNaley23:** Thanks for the long review and the AWESOME comments that came with. Lol Dangerously in Love is amazing, and you're right, it does fit well for that chapter. Hope you liked this chapter just as much.

**2060mipy: **Lol. Im sorry it took so long for me to update, school has been crazy. Clubs, sports, homework, blah... and so anyways I updated now, and hope you dont think it sucked.

**MTG4U: **The lovely reception, what did you think? I think i dont really get your screen name. please tell me in ur review, cause its gonna bug me forever. even if its like I like bugs or something.. ? Bugs? where in the heck do i come up with this crap?

**RoseRows:** Saved the best for last, i suppose, actually not really I did these in random order, but i thought id boost ur self confidence for a sec or two, ANYWAYS! Thanks for the long reviews, you know I love em. Even if you say "Blah, you suck." Which by the way i found funny. I know the story isnt FOCUSed on Brucas, but I like them, i like naley more, but i had to have some. Hope you liked this chapter.

**I didnt do like half of you, but Its cool because I am cool. Anyways. Have a nice day.**

**Love your FINALLY ARRIVED Naley write, **

**Katie**


	18. Ch 13 Part 1 The Heart Doesn't Forget

SORRY IT TOOOOOOOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG! Maybe you should reread the last chapter if you dont remember or something.

**Chapter 13**

**PART one- The Heart Doesn't Forget**

Haley stirred awake peeling one eye open at a time, then glanced over at her bedside clock. 8:04am. She rolled over her side and noticed Nathan next to her, sleeping soundly. Her eyes automatically widened in horror as everything clicked in her modest, innocent mind. She pulled her sheet slightly off her body and peeked under: naked.

"Oh, god..." She mumbled, flinging herself out of bed and pulling on her robe. She hurried down the hallway and sped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her breathlessly, leaning on it for support. She exhaled heavily, before shoving herself away from the door and starting the shower. Ripping open the medicine cabinet, she cursed as half of the containers fell into the sink below. She pulled the Motrin out hastily and struggled with the annoying child-safety cap. After downing a few and taking a shameful look at herself in the mirror, she heedlessly hopped into the steaming shower.

The hot water poured down upon her back, as scolded herself for getting drunk enough to let such a thing happen. Her heart was telling her she wanted it. But her head was objecting. She reluctantly the shower off, after about thirty minutes, stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

She let out an extended, ragged breath as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She willed herself to lean over and plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hales..." He murmured. "...Too early..."

"Nathan, we need to talk." Her voice commanded strongly. His body heaved over and he stared in her eyes. He realized what she wanted, and braced himself for it. "We can't Nathan." Her voice came, soft and feeble. "We just can't." He rolled out of the bed, and slipped on his boxers.

"Give me one good reason." He demanded.

She hesitated, but finally spoke. "Megan." She declared, thinking it should be more than enough of a reason.

"Megan...? You're not serious, because I think I remember yelling at us last night because she wanted us together!"

"She's four. She doesn't know what she wants!" She shouted back at him.

"No, I don't think YOU know what you want."

"You wanna know what I want, Nathan! I'll tell you. I want a husband who won't leave me the second he gets a "better opportunity." I want my daughter to have a father that she can count on. I want someone who won't be here one minute and gone the next. And most of all! I want someone that I can trust. And Nathan, you... you just can't give me those things anymore!" She exclaimed, flailing around her arms, not even bothering to hide the shakiness in her voice from the tears that began to fall.

"I could Haley. You just won't let me." He protested sadly, shutting the bedroom door softly behind him.

- -

Peyton awoke at a quarter to ten, realizing that she not only had a huge hangover, but was also alone. She pulled on her fluffy mint green robe and traveled through the house to the kitchen. Neither Jenny or Jake could be found. She settled on aspirin and a hot cup of coffee as she flipped on Good Morning America. She reflexively picked up the phone to call Brooke, before remembering she and Lucas would be in the Bahama's by now.

The door bell rang through the house and she heaved off the couch and went to the door. A tall man dressed in a nice black suit greeted her.

"G' Morning ma'am." He smiled.

"Hello..." She answered hesitantly.

"Jake sent me ma'am. He left this package and note for you." He explained knowingly, giving her a white envelope and large red box. "I'll wait in the car for you."

"Wait?" She questioned.

"Read the note ma'am. I'll be in the car." He told her with a mischievous smile.

- -

Haley's head pounded she took the stairs to her basement two at a time. Her hand dragged down a wall, searching for the light switch. She hadn't been down there in a while, and it showed. The one semi- clean spot was in the corner farthest away from her. Megan had made her set up a "Safe Nest," when she learned of tornadoes in a pre-school safety assembly.

She went over to the shelves on the wall, and read the box labels. She was looking for tablecloths. Megan had spilt grape juice on her current one. Her eyes scanned several boxes, she'd forgotten about most of the things down here, everything from Christmas Decor to her childhood toys. Her heart dropped when she read the next box, "Nathan."

Curiosity got the best of her and she found herself pulling the box off the shelf and unfolding the flaps. The first item her hands came into contact with was his old varsity jacket. God, how she had despised that thing. It stood for everything she hated about him: his stubbornness, his arrogance, his smart-a.ss, hurtful comments, but she was quickly reminded of the numerous times he had put it on her, worried she was cold. His old jersey came next, hitting her with flashes of smiles he'd give her when he'd make a shot, or the game winning kisses he would get "rewarded" with. She gently moved it out of the box, and turned to the small brown chest, with the small gold Haley Scott name plate on top. It was the jewelry box he had gotten her for Christmas their senior year. She cautiously opened it, remembering it's contents. Her rainbow colored cracker jack bracelet, her wedding ring, and the folded piece of paper she shoved in there, hopefully to never see it again.

_Dear Mr. Scott,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of California, Los Angeles's basketball program..._

Tears welled in her eyes every time she she thought about it. God knows how many times she read that letter, enough to have memorized it at least. She almost laughed at the next item in the box. The nightgown he had bought her on their first date. She had bought him socks. He wore them though, but told her he had more fun with her gift.

The dress she wore to prom came next. Most wouldn't understand why something like that would be in a box like this, with all of its cuts in exactly the right places she looked "Wow," and Nathan would never let her forget it. She chuckled as she remembered Nathan telling her "I'm surprised that we actually made it to prom, I would have nailed you the second I saw you."

Underneath the dress, resting on the bottom of the box was their scrapbook and home videos. She gingerly pulled out the scrapbook and laid it on her lap. The first page declared, "Nathan and Haley forever." She rolled her eyes. She flipped through the pages, laughing and crying at different pages. She reached the last few, and stopped there. Their wedding pictures were the last thing she wanted to look at. She tossed everything back into the box, wiping tears from her eyes. She picked it up and carried it to her bedroom, forgetting about tablecloths.

- -

Peyton quickly headed to her room , tossed the package onto the bed and tore open the letter.

_Peyton-_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake up with you. But I'll make it up to you. I promise. Open the box and put on what's inside. David is the man who gave you this. He's an old friend of mine. He will drive you to meet me. I love you._

_-Jake_

_P.S. Don't worry- Jenny's at my parent's house. _

"What the hell is going on around here these days?" She blew out as she tossed the letter aside and fell back onto the bed. She pulled the box toward her, lifting off the top. The most beautiful warm green silk dress, and matching purse lay inside. Also a not telling her there is shoes in the closet, and promising he had help, so everything matched. She quickly showered and dressed, remembering poor David was still in the car.

She locked the front behind her as she stepped outside, immediately noticing David spring out of the black Lincoln LS.

"Finished already ma'am? Didn't take you all that long to look so beautiful."

"Why thank you." She blushed, stepping into the car. He walked around and got into the driver's seat. "So, David, where are we headed?" She asked eagerly.

"Sorry ma'am. But Jake doesn't want me tellin' you anything."

"Not even a hint...?"

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Fine." She grumbled, leaning back into her seat.

- -

Nathan picked up Megan at Karen's after stopping to shower and change. She had her hand latched onto his and she swung them happily as she replayed the night's events to him. She seemed to have forgotten about her fight with Haley, and instead focused into Keith's spilling milk and Karen yelling at him. She found it very entertaining. They walked along the beach, and Megan laughed when Nathan picked her up and twirled her around. They played a game of tag, finally collapsing onto the sand in front of Dan's beach house.

"Daddy?" She asked as her breathing returned to normal.

"Yeah angel?"

"When are you going back to your home?"

"At the end of the summer. But I promise, I'll come back to visit you."

"Why do you have to go?" She asked sadly.

"It's my job sweetie. I have to. Remember, basketball?"

"Yeah... I member." She sighed, looking out at the ocean. It was killing him to see her like this. Even more so to know he caused it. "You're gonna hurt mommy..." She mumbled almost silently, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hurt mommy? Megan, what are you talking about...?" He asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Mommy and Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton were talking 'bout you a forever ago, and dey say that mommy should be crying. But den mommy and me talked and she said dat you hurt her a long time ago and dat you wouldn't hurt her again, but I don't believe her."

"Why don't you?" Crap, she was going to make him cry.

"'Cause she had on her sad smile. I don't like that one daddy." She mumbled quietly.

"Me either." He admitted, thinking about Haley's smile. He closed his eyes, trying to rid his brain of the image. Still there. He looked down at Megan, thinking hard of anyway to get Haley back.

- -

"I'm going to kill Jake. How long have we been in this car? I have to use the bathroom." Peyton complained.

"We'll be there in then minutes ma'am." He smiles at her impatience.

"Ten minutes? But we're in the middle of the mountains! There is nothing in the middle of the mountains!"

"I know," he laughs.

"Wait. This isn't some kind of hack job is it? Like he couldn't just break up with me so he hired a hit man to through me off a cliff!"

"I promise, no hit-men. Besides, if it were, why would he dress you up?"

"So they don't have to dress me for my funeral." She says, obviously a crabby from the hang over.

They finally turn off the highway and go down a straight, nicely paved street. He makes another turn, and Peyton notices the bright green grass on either side of the road. At the end, they come across a large black gate. They enter through it after David had talked to the guy on the intercom. A gorgeous Bavarian-looking hotel greeted them. Jake was standing at the front door waiting for them.

"Thanks, David."

"No problem Jake. You're a lucky man with this one." He smiles.

"I know. " He laughs as he helps Peyton out of the car. "You look stunning Peyton."

"Thanks." She blushed as they walk inside.

- -

Nathan and Megan were pulling out of his father's beach house, when he noticed the sign in a yard a few houses down. He quickly got out of the car, dragging Megan with him. He knocked rapidly on the door.

"Hello..." Came the voice of the house's owner.

"Hi.." Nathan smiles slyly.

"God! Finally! I called Karen and she said you had picked her up then I've been calling you for four hours now! But did you think to call? NO!" Haley rambles in frustration.

"MOMMY! Guess what!" Megan squealed, interrupting her mother's outburst.

"What!" Haley sighed, throwing a glare Nathan's way before turning to Megan.

"We bought a house! And daddy said he'll give me a WHOLE room for my toys, den you won't get mad 'bout my room being messy!"

"A house!" She exclaimed, Nathan smirked.

"A beach house. You see, I got thinking about the little game of life that Megan and I played- which we never did finish, and I promised her that I would buy her a beach house one day when we had enough money. Then again, I promised her a lot of things..." He said, staring into Haley's eyes. Both knew it wasn't the board game he played with Megan they were talking about. Nathan had made the same promise to Haley. Haley was silent for a minute, before her reasonable side kicked in.

"Nathan... you can't just buy a house..." She sighed.

"I can't. That's funny. I think I just did."

"No mortgage or other bidders or anything?"

"Haley, I offered double their asking price. They accepted. Not a big deal."

"Double the price... NOT A BIG DEAL!" She shouted incredulously. "Nathan! It's a huge deal! That's like a half a million dollars!"

He just smirked more. "Calm down Haley. It's not like I can't afford it."

"Geez. Mommy, why you so mad? It's just a house."

"Baby, you can't go around buying houses for no reason-" She said to Megan.

"Oh, but I have reason... I wanted to." He stated smugly. Smirk still present. He knew she'd react like this.

"Watch her. I'll be back later." She shook her head in disbelief. Nathan had NEVER understood the concept of saving money.

Megan looked up at Nathan. "Daddy? Why is mommy so mad?"

"Because she's crazy." He laughed.

"But we love her anyway right?"

"Yeah, angel. We love her anyway."

- + -

Peyton and Jake had finished their meal and were waiting on desert. Jake took Peyton's hands across the table. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Jake slid out of his chair and onto his knee in front of her. Peyton's jaw dropped as she realized what was going to happen.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I love you with my whole heart and you complete me in every meaning of the word. You have become a great mom to Jenny, and I cannot begin to imagine our lives without you. I have wanted to marry you for a long time, I just, I thought everything would change. But I realize now, maybe we need to change a little. So Peyton, will you marry me?" He smiles nervously, opening a small black box with a classic gold banded diamond ring.

"Yes, Jake. I will marry you." She smiles, tears rolling down her cheek as he placed the ring on her finger.

**Up Next:** Chapter 13 Part two: Something Like That

**--Brooke and Lucas return. Is the honeymoon over yet?**

**--Haley and Nathan visit the new Scott house. Alone.**

**--Saturday Breakfastsatthe Scott's household resume.Admission's are made... yikes.**

**I promise the next update will be soon. Im shooting for the 16th. REVIEW!**

**1ThNaley23-** I seriously am excited that you liked the last chapter. By the way. I am sorry for the wait. VERY dreadfully sorry.

**OTHTutorgirl23- **lol. They aren't together offically yet. They just slept together. But... just you wait.

**MTG4U-** Lol. Mind the Gap. Sounds cool. Anyways. Im glad you liked the last chapter.This story is no wherenearfinished. In fact, I have HUGE plans for this story. I love it.It takes so much work because I want it to be perfect.

**LiasonFan2- **Ahhhhh! Clingy girls in stories! I HATE that. Anyways. Thanks for the reivew.

**Medine- Still **Little miss addicted I hope. Even though this update took like a freaking century. Okay so that was a tad overdramatic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little hint for my favorite and oldest reviewer: NH+ alone + a beach house lots of fun!

**RoseRows: **Lol. I love Megan too. I was really happy with the way her scenes turned out. But I guess that's what happens after you rewrite a chapter over eight times. All of it: eight times. I orignially had a man named george in it. Yes, george. By the way, this story isnt going anywhere for while, don't fret.

**2060mipy:** I understand. No one really forgets and forgives that easy. Im sorry it took so long for this chapter.

REVIEW AND MAYBE ILL SEND YOU A FLY MESSAGE TOO!


	19. Ch 13 Part 1 Something Like That

AHHHH! It's bad around here lately... I've been sick and my oldest brother has been home from college, and the middle child (another brother) is going threw some crazy physco rebel thing I dunno. But I feel horrible about the delay SOOOOO! to make it up, next chapter that I post, I will make sure to include DELETED SCENES. You won't know exactly what that entails, but that means you'll have to read the next chapter! Uh, thanks for the reviews, a nice 14. However, if I don't get at least 15, I won't give you any "Up Nexts:" or Shout outs. Which sucks, cause I actually enjoy doing those.

**Chapter 13-**

**Part 2- Something Like That**

"Lucas! Shh! It's two a.m!" Brooke giggled as he carried her drunkenly over the threshold. The extra drinks to help get him over his fear of flying were not working in his favor. "You're going to drop me!"

"Oh, you got it, you got it bad, when you're on the phone, hang up-" He sang loudly. Brooke's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Baby. I love you, but you CANNOT sing." She truthfully told him as he set her down.

"I can't?" He pouted, kissing her neck sloppily.

"No." She confirms. He stops kissing her and looks offended.

Brooke giggles at his stubbornness. He walks down the hall, away from Brooke, before stopping, throwing his head back and shouting, "OH! YOU GOT IT, YOU GOT IT BAD!" Brooke ran toward him, jumping onto his back, accomplishing her goal of covering his mouth as they topple over and fall to the floor.

-! -

"Haley!" Nathan shouted into the house, closing the front door behind him. Megan comes barreling down the stairs. Her small, naked body is soaking wet and her curly brown hair is sticking to her head and back.

"Megan Rose, what kind of trouble are you causing today?" He laughs. She lets him pick her up, and she buries her wet body into his dry shirt.

"Save me daddy!" She shivers.

"Megan..." Haley's tired voice comes from the stairs. The front of her shirt is wet and her hair is extremely messy. At the sound of her voice, Megan tightens her hold on Nathan. "Oh, YOU'RE here. Of course." She rolls her eyes, still angry about his impulsive buying last weekend.

"I think I detect a note of distaste." He smirks. She glares in return.

"Yes, you do. Here. You can fight the never-ending battle of trying to bathe her." She bluntly states, handing him a shampoo bottle, then heading into the kitchen.

"How about it Meg, take a bath for your dad?"

Megan looks at him wide-eyed, then shakes her head vigorously. "NO WAY!"

"Oh, yes way"

"No!" She wailed, struggling to get away. Failing miserably, she resorted to crying.

"Don't you dare give into the crying, Nathan. She's taking that bath." Haley calls from the kitchen, just as he was about to let her down.

"God, she's good." Nathan laughed in surprise. Megan gave him a 'you're telling me look.' as he carried her back up the steps.

-.-.

Haley was drying off dishes when he finally came back down. His hair was messily sticking up in all directions and his eyes didn't hide his frustration.

"Does it always take that long?"

"Unfortunately. She's afraid of the drain." Haley laughed.

"I noticed. So, uh. There's a reason that I came here..."

"Nathan... I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"It has nothing to do with that." He was sure he saw her sigh in relief.

"Alright, what?"

"I need your help with the house. I don't know what to put where or what colors would look good or whatever. You're kinda my last option, Brooke hates me, Peyton is still off somewhere with Jake, my mom is gone for the day, Karen is at the café of course, so..."

"I don't know, Nathan, I have a lot I need to do today."

"..A lot that you couldn't do tomorrow, or the next day? Please Hales. The painters come tomorrow and I need to be able to tell them the colors."

"If I were to go, what would we do with Megan? There's no way she'd be entertained."

"My dad?" He shrugged after thinking and ruling out every other possible person. Part of Nathan wanted to trust his father, but he couldn't help but think this whole 'nice guy' thing was temporary. Even if temporary meant almost five years.

"Jake, don't you think we should be getting back?" I have my drawings due, and I really miss Jenny." Peyton aks, glancing over at their beside clock and folding up her newspaper.

"I guess. But how about we go home tonight. We'll spend the day here." He proposed.

"Sounds good." She smiled, pulling herself out of bed, placing a small kiss on his lips. She traveled to the bathroom, but stopped at the door, leaning on the frame. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing's going to change between us, right?" She prayed. "Because, this might sound weird, but I like us, like we are now I mean, and I'm not cool with being the next in line at divorce court."

"They aren't us, Peyton. Marriage isn't going to change how we act around each other. It'll just make everything more of a formality, I guess. Like, instead of our mail being Miss. Peyton Sawyer and Mr. Jake Jageilski, it'll just be Mr. And Mrs. Jake Jagielski."

Peyton turned her head to one side. "Who ever said I wanted your last name?" She smiled before turning around quickly and turning on the shower.

"I love you." Lucas mumbled as Brooke stirred on top of him.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, kissing his chest lightly. The phone rang next to them and Brooke answered, muttering a hello.

"Brooke?" Deb's voice sounded.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I didn't think you'd be home, I was going to just leave a message, but anyways, I was calling to tell you guys that we will be having breakfast tomorrow at our home."

"Okay, we'll be there. Thanks Deb." Brooke responded.

"See you then."

"Bye."

"What did Deb want?" Lucas asked.

"We're going to breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Alright, but you made the appointment with Ob/GYN for tomorrow." He reminded.

"It's not until two, I still have my class so I made it for later." Brooke told him. Lucas groaned.

"Tell me again why you needed to take the Saturday morning class?"

"It's the only time you can take that class."

"But, you could've taken something else."

"God, you're such a whiner. Why did I marry you again?"

"So you could finally call Haley your sister."

"Oh yeah... I guess having a hot guy every night isn't too bad either." She shrugged.

"Having you is extraordinary." He told her, rolling over, attacking her neck with his lips and she giggled crazily.

-

"It's," Haley paused, eyes scanning the house as she walked in, "big."

Nathan chuckled behind her. "It just seems like that because there isn't any furniture."

"It's still about three times the size of my house." She muttered.

"Alright, so do you want the grand tour or-" He started.

"How did the people move out so quickly?" She asked, cutting him off as she opened the closest door: closet.

"They were already packed. The guy said his daughter who lives in Boston got terminal cancer and they wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Whether or not it sold, they were leaving."

"That's horrible. I can't imagine knowing my child was dying." She shuddered.

"Yeah, pretty harsh." He whispered.

"So tour?" He asked, cleaning his throat.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She muttered, following him down a hallway.

& & &

Jake drummed his finger against his leg rhythmically. Peyton never took very long to dress, so why was she taking so long today?

"Peyton?" He called. "You finished yet?"

"Sorry, I just want to look good for our last day." She informed him.

"You always look beautiful, Peyton, but we need to go if we are ever going to make it home before it gets too late."

"Where are we going?" She asked, opening the bathroom door and stepping out. "Wait, let me guess another surprise?"

"Wow, Peyton, you look amazing." He confirmed, eyeing her over.

"Thank you. So, we're going where, exactly?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's a surprise." He said, snapping back into reality. "Let's go."

He led her out of the hotel and told her to wait by the door. He returned a few moments later with his car and he jogged around the front to help her in.

"You sure you don't want to tell me where we're going?" Peyton pestered, not even five minutes into their side.

"Positive. Now, you can just sit quietly and enjoy the scenery."

About thirty minutes later, they pulled up to a quiet little lake, with weeping willow trees off to the side and a rolling mountain backdrop. There was a lonely picnic table placed on the sand at the edge of the lake.

"Oh, Jake, it's perfect."

"A perfect picnic," he told her, pulling the picnic basket out of the trunk, "for a perfect woman."

"No one is perfect, Jake." She laughed.

"Yeah, but I love your imperfections so much you're perfect to me." He said, extending his arm so she could hook hers threw it.

& & &

"This... is your room?" Haley stuttered, flabbergasted at the expansive room before her.

"Yeah. I don't need your help picking out stuff for my room or anything." He told her proudly.

"Everything's so... white." She commented.

"So? It's not like I'm going to be in here much." He shrugged.

"But don't you want warm, relaxing colors so when you are here, you're comfortable?" She asked, sitting down on his bed.

He smirked knowingly, "Lay down Haley."

"Why? You aren't going to try and rape me or anything?" She joked.

"Shut up, and just lay back." He laughed.

"Woah." She expressed in shock. "This bed is like heaven"

"Yeah, I know. So you can see why I don't really need you making my room warm and inviting or whatever bull crap those room make-over shows are constantly trying to sell."

"I like those shows." She grumbled, still not making any attempt to move off the bed.

"Said the woman who has episodes of The Wiggles on DVD." He teased, laying down next to her.

"Those are Megan's, and you know it!" She defended.

"Yeah, kinda like your stash of chocolate pudding is for Megan too." He chuckled.

"It is!" She exclaimed. "Are you calling me a liar, Nathan Scott?"

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" He antagonized.

"This!" She yelled, hitting his face directly with one of his pillows.

"Hey!" He yelled in surprise, rolling over to tickle her.

"S-S-Stop! Nathan!" She shrieked as he attacked her sides.

"Say Uncle!" He shouted over her giggles.

"Never!"

"Say it!" He commanded playfully, moving one hand to tickle her foot. "Say it."

"Okay, okay... U-uncle!" She laughed, completely out of breath. He smirked and rolled back over, listening as her breathing returned to normal. He couldn't stop thinking about how easy everything felt between them. It was like, together, they just knew how to be... them. They sat it silence for a moment before Nathan spoke up.

"I meant what I said, Haley." He admitted quietly.

"You meant what? -That I don't need to decorate your room? Or that I'm childish?- because!"

"That I love you." He corrected, "All the stuff I said last Saturday." He turned his head to see her reaction. Her shoulders slumped visibly and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Nathan..." She groaned.

"Don't go all Lucas on me. Just hear me out, okay?" She rolled her eyes, but sat up with him and nodded.

"Look, Haley. I know I was wrong. About, pretty much everything." He sighed, turning his shoulders to look in her eyes.

"But that night... that my dad called and told me you were pregnant, so many horrible thoughts about why you weren't the one to tell me ran threw my head, I didn't know if I'd ever go back. Not just home, but back to where I was in my life even two seconds before I answered the phone. I mean, that first year, my life, it was like, out of control. I couldn't stop." He paused before continuing. "My lifestyle was like before I met you, just a million times worse. I mean, I sincerely believed that I was better than the people that were around me, and not in that good 'Believe in yourself' kind of way. The kind of way that destroys people."

Haley's eyes were full of worry and care as he swallowed. "I told you once that basketball was my way out. Back then I meant out of Tree Hill, and that part was true. But in college, in sucked me back in. I'll never forget this one home game that year. The feeling, it was electric and, and exhilarating. I was so zoned in that night, how, I don't even know, but I was. And there was nineteen seconds left, and Syracuse had the ball. They held onto it since they were up by two, but this show-off punk tried to pull off some crazy shot, I blocked it, and knocked down a three pointer at the buzzer. After that game, people knew me, or knew of me and wanted to be with me. I feel into this routine I had pretty much perfected. Basketball and school in the day, parties at night. Yeah, and sticking with the honest deal going on, I'll tell you I don't remember what or uh..who I did most nights.. Except this one girl."

The expression on Haley's face turned to panic, but he didn't seem to notice. "I remember her, because she kneed me in the balls, and called me a jackas.s."

"Why did she do that?" Haley snorted in laughter.

"Because I compared her to you, like I did with every other girl. I told her wearing so much make up made her look easy. Which, all of the girls at those parties were, so it's not like a breaking story or anything. Anyways, after a while the parities got old, routines got old, I skipped classes to sleep, my grades fell drastically, my game started to get gradually worse. But, like I said, I couldn't stop it. It continued for a long time. It was expected of me. No one cared that I was obviously hurting myself, as long as game night I was perfect."

"Then..." She tried, not hiding the concern in her voice.

"THEN, I collapsed from exhaustion during my junior year at a practice. I was in the hospital for like three days I think."

"Lucas came to visit you, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He was there for like two days or something."

"He told us he had a meeting with a scout there or something like that. It makes sense now... so what happened after that?"

"I couldn't practice for a week, and I missed two games."

"I wondered why you weren't playing."

"You were watching?" He smirked.

"Well, yeah. That web-broadcast thing on the internet is a pretty sweet thing. I could watch whenever I wanted to, and fast forward when you guys were losing. So, you learned your lesson right? No more partying?" She smiled.

"I can't say I never partied after that, but I was able to use it as an excuse out of partying ever night. My grades went back up, my game improved, everything was going better..." He told her. "But.. I couldn't get over how much I regretted not coming home. Everything would've been so much better."

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, there's a reason I didn't want to talk about this. It's not because I'm mad or didn't want to hear it or anything. I just.. I feel guilty."

"Guilty! Of what?"

"Nathan, I didn't call you myself because I didn't want you giving up your dreams for me. You worked your whole life to play college ball-"

"But I could've played at Duke, Haley. I would've been with you."

"But then you would have wondered for the rest of your life if you would have been good enough to play at UCLA. And I feel guilty because I've been angry at you all this time for not coming home, when I know I would've wanted you to stay there. I really would've. So maybe, either way this is where we might have ended up."

"You mean separated?" He laughed bitterly.

"I mean starting over."

**Up Next:** **Chapter 14 Part ONE- Are We Going Up?**

Guess who's back, back again!

Deb's Breakfast- Let's hope theres no concussions this time!

Lucas/ Brooke/ Baby? News from the doctor's office desk

DELETED SCENES

**Shout Outs:**

**Nicolec: **Is your name Nicole, I bet it is. My best friend's name is nicole. If your name isn't Nicole, you are a really horrible screen name picker outer.Anyways, your review. It's funny how I picked the title to the story, actually,it's not funny, it weird. Isuck at picking out titles, I never think they're good enough, but Ihadthe flu, and there was a marathon on for BradyBunch, and my clicker broke, and I was too lazy to get off the couch, so I watched the horror anyways, and Isaw the smiles and I kinda wished my life was a little more smiley, kinda likeI figured Haley would. Also, the house buying thing wasn't really from The Notebook, even though its amazing, but It does seem rather like that, doesn't it?

**RoseRows**Once again, I need to apologize for upsetting you in the lateness of my update, I suck, I know. But, today is Friday the 13th. Yeah, I know, no importance what so ever really right? But my day sucked royally so its weird that I felt like typing 7 and a half pages out of my notebook. You'll find out just what happend on the hooneymoon soon enough. And I hope you are able to figure out what's going to happen with Naley. Thanks for the faithful reviews as always. Much love.

**Miki012:** He he he... you are a good little mischeif maker aren't you? Proposing fighting? Shame on you... that's not going to happen at all. Please stop trying to predict things that are going to happen. I mean not. Review again please.

**2060mipy:** I really enjoy reading your review, notonly because I always think it's funny that no matter what I do, Nathan is still the bad guy. Especially since, I think exactly the same way.But also that you always make me think ofways to improve their family. How you do this? Not sure, but youdo.And I loved the Nathan- house storyline.Review again so that I can think of more stuff.

**Mr4ever:** I know, my story is amazing, but let's be honest here, Mr 4ever, you just wanted a fly message like everyone else. Selfish motives.. I kinda like you.

**MTG4U:** I don't know if you remember, but I once asked you where your name came from. And omg, I totally saw it. I was in alocal cd store looking for I can't even remember what, and I saw Mind The Gap andstarted laughing, and all my friends werelike "whatare you doing?" Anyways, thought I'dshare that with you,I loved writing the Jeyton stuff, and Im glad you liked it.

So, if you didn't notice, I only send **Shout Outs or Fly Messages,** whatever I feel like calling them, to people who give me reviews better than "Great. Update soon" At least 2 full lines here people.


	20. Ch 14 Part 1 Perspective

**Hey. Alright, I'm back. I FINALLY got my Microsoft Word to redownload, but in doing so I lost the two chapters I had saved. So... I had to re type them and blah blah blah. I lost all of my "Deleted Scenes" too, so maybe later on you'll get some of those, but they aren't really my main priority.**

**Chapter 14-**

**Part 1- Perspective **

"I mean starting over." She corrected softly. Nathan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He must of heard wrong. His head swivelled in shock to meet her gaze.

"You serious?" He questioned, pure doubtfulness was evident behind his stony and solid speech.

"No. I just said that to get your attention." She laughed sarcastically. She took his face in her hands. "I love you too, Nathan." She confirmed as his lips crashed into hers. Her breath caught in her throat. It was a odd feeling, refreshing almost. Invigorating, yeah. It was an invigorating feeling.

"So... what, are we dating now?" He asks, slightly confused.

"I guess dating would be the correct term. But, just, Megan has to be okay with this. She comes first, always." She clarified. Nathan smiled at her reassuringly, nodding in agreement. Her heart skipped.

"She'll agree with it. I have her wrapped around my finger." He smirked, still just inches from her face. He knew he should probably move away, but he felt if he did, the moment might end.

Haley snorted, "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." She squinted and whispered at him, her face breaking into a smile. Her whole face had soon lit up, just the way he remembered it did. Her 'loving smile' as he referred to it and he felt proud to have it directed at him once again. "I mean, everyone says she takes after her mother... right?" She smiled innocently.

"Are you suggesting that you have me whipped?" He leaned into her. She could feel his breath on her face and she closed her eyes.

"Yes.." She whispered faintly. Capturing her lips with his he placed a firm hand on her lower back to keep them from falling.

-.-.

"How was grandma and grandpa's Jenny?" Jake asked as he buttoned Jenny's coat.

"Boring." She sighed dramatically. "All grandpa does is sleep."

"Yeah? Didn't you and grandma do anything fun?"

She shrugged, shimming out of her coat and starting the walk to her bedroom. "We made cookies and she took me on her doings." Ever since Jake could remember, his mother had referred to her errands as "doings."

"Was that fun?" He called to her then turned to Peyton. "Give me a few minutes with her. I think... you know, that I should be the one to tell her." He whispered.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah of course." She said at the same time Jenny yelled back. "A little."

When Jake reached Jenny's room she was struggling with getting her sweater off of herself. He stopped in front of her and helped her out of it. "I missed you and mommy though." She whispered.

"We missed you too, baby girl."

"What were you doing, daddy?" She asked innocently, craning her head to one side. She sat down on her small bed and waited for Jake to get her pajamas.

"We were talking about grown up things." He told her. He kneeled down in front of her. "And we decided to get married."

"Like Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas?" She asked, her face turning quizzical and confused.

"Yeah. Like them. Are you okay with that?"

She looks up at the ceiling and considers this for a moment. "Sure." She finally shrugs. "Do I get another pretty dress?"

"Yeah, you do." He smiled.

"Okay. Mommy and you are good together." She yawned as he pulled her night shirt over her light brown head.

"Yeah, we are good together aren't we?" He smiled to himself.

"Read me a story please, daddy?" She asked, sticking out her lip to beg.

"Alright." He said going over to her bookshelf. "How about Clifford?"

She nodded feebly as she dug her feet down underneath the covers. "I love you daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, baby girl." He said opening the book. He read until about half way threw, when he knew she was completely asleep, and then he quietly crept out of her room. Peyton was waiting nervously, leaning against the kitchen wall when he found her.

"How did she take it?" She asked but already knew the answer from the look on his face.

"We're going to be okay Peyton." He whispered, bringing her in for a hug. "Nothing like a seven year old to bring perspective on your life."

-.-.-

"What did you do with Grandpa?" Haley asked as she led Megan to the car.

"We played games and den I won dem." She bragged, climbing into her seat. The ride home consisted of smiling glances back and forth between Nathan and Haley while Megan continued to boast about her day with Grandpa Dan. Pulling up to Haley and Megan's house, Nathan looked over at Haley.

"Are you telling her alone, or do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"I'll tell her, but I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow right?" She reminded more than asked.

"Miss a chance to talk about basketball? Never!" He joked.

"Good." She smiled. "Don't be late. Come on, Meg. Out of the car."

"Daddy's not comin'? She pouted, sticking her lip out and batting her eyelashes.

Haley held out her hand to help Megan hop out. "Not today." She smiled.

Megan looked down at the ground sadly, then glanced woefully back at her father. "Bye Daddy."

Haley tugged on Megan's hand to make her follow her into the house. She threw a secretive smile and wave over her shoulder back at him and Nathan's heart melted.

-.-.

The next morning was especially hectic. Haley's stress level had risen to a breaking point. She had yet to tell Megan about her relationship with Nathan, the water heater broke, Megan refused to get dressed, and a credit card company had just called and told her they had not recieved her payment when she was positive she had sent it in two weeks ago. Her high heeled shoes clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked and when a strap of Megan's toddler bag slipped off her shoulder the contents fell to the floor. As Haley was picking up a green crayola crayon a loud thud resounded throughout the house followed by Megan's shriek. "Mommy!" She immediately dropped everything and rushed to her daughter. Megan's eyes shone with unshed tears and her lips quivered. Both of her small hands held her bleeding knee, and she spoke solemnly. "Mommy, I gots an ouch."

"It's not too bad. Do you want a Dora or Care Bear band aid?" Haley soothed while she pressed a warm, damp cloth on the cut.

"Dora..." She whimpered, leaning on her mother. Haley reached up into the medicine cabinet and pulled out the box of band aids. "Blue or purple?"

"Bue..." She said in her best baby face. Haley unwrapped the band-aid and pressed it gently against her daughter's knee. "Thank you mommy." Megan squeaked, looking her small arms around Haley's neck.

"Anytime, sweetheart." Haley's heart gushed.

During her pregnancy, she had an odd feeling of resent and bitterness toward the child she saw before her now. However, that feeling changed completely at Megan's birth. She started having pains while she was out to lunch with Lucas. Her water broke hours later while they were stuck in a traffic jam. Then at the hospital, with Megan being overdue, it took her even longer to fully dilate, and the nurses had no choice but to make her sleep half way threw. The delivery was hell, never in her life had she ever felt such physical pain, including the time her brother pushed the chair she was sitting in down the stairs. But the moment she first held Megan in her arms, it made everything worth it. It was such a feeling of pure joy that Haley had wondered how it was even possible for her to have doubted such a blessing. Even now, as she gazed into her daughter's eyes, she still wondered.

"Baby, mommy needs to tell you something." She proclaimed and Megan's tearful eyes looked up at Haley face expectantly. "Your daddy and I..." The phone rang and Megan took off toward it.

"Hey- woah!" Megan chattered into the phone. "Mommy! It's Aunt Peyton!" She yelled, throwing the phone hard down on the floor and running to her room, forgetting the previous tears.

"Peyton?" Haley sighed into the phone.

"Hey, Haley. You okay? Ya sound kinda down."

"It's just been a very long morning.."

"Oh." Peyton paused on the other end.

"What? You paused. What's up?" Haley crankily demanded.

"Well, I was going to ask if you could take Jenny home after breakfast, but you obviously don't need that so..."

"No, Peyton. It's fine. Jenny can come over. I was only going to do some baking anyways. She's always welcome."

"You sure?" Haley could almost see Peyton's hesitation .

"Positive." She clarified as she rubbed her tense shoulder muscles.

"Thanks Haley." Peyton sighed appreciatively.

"Anytime. See you at breakfast."

Haley looked around the room. For a moment, she felt relaxed with the peace and quiet.

"MOM! I'm hungweee!"

It was official. She was having a very bad day.

-.-.

Lucas awoke and quickly glanced at the clock. 8: 02. He tore himself from bed and sluggishly moved toward the bathroom. There was a pink piece of paper tapped to the mirror.

_Mr. Scott–_

_By the time you are reading this it better be eight because if you are late to Deb's again I will commit Spousal Abuse... No. I'm not kidding. You need to pick Nate up too, so finish your shower quick then Lance Armstrong your butt over to his beach house. (That means quickly if you're slow this morning)._

_Love, Mrs. Brooke Scott._

_P.S. tell Nate to be on his best behavior w/ Haley today._

He snorted in laughter then hopped into the steaming shower. Thirty minutes later he was at Nathan's house, honking the horn. "Jesus, Luke. I heard the first time!" Nathan grumbled as he opened the door to the car.

"Well, why couldn't you have just driven like everyone else?"

"I don't know. Brooke called me and told me you were picking me up. At six in the morning might I add." He shot back. "Am I allowed to wear these sandals? It's too hot to wear dress shoes." He added, bending over to tighten his brown sandals on his feet.

"They're fine." He mumbled. They sat in silence, just listening to the radio comfortably for a while. Lucas thought back to Brooke's note earlier. "So, uh. Have you talked to Haley lately?"

He tried to hold it in, but a grin spread across Nathan's face. He turned toward the window to conceal it. "Yeah. Last night. She helped me pick out some stuff for the house."

"I take it you two are talking now." He posed as more of a question.

"I think we're doing pretty good." Nathan nodded in agreement. His relationship with his brother combined with his pride made him stop there. They had never really talked about much anything outside of basketball, and when they did, it stopped abruptly. Lucas had similar feelings towards their relationship, but his curiosity and platonic love for Haley got the best of him. He shot a questionable stare at Nathan as he drove onto Deb and Dan's street.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Nothing important."

-.-.-

"You are late, boys. What a shocker that was." Deb dead panned widening the door so they could walk threw.

"Nice to see you too, mom." Nathan smirked, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Deb. Is Brooke here yet?"

"Just arrived." She nodded. She placed her hand on Nathan's back and gave him a push toward the backyard. "You two go on. I'll be out in a minute. I need to get the orange juice from the fridge."

Stepping out onto the back porch, they had to shield their eyes from the beaming sun and Nathan immediately thought of how ridiculous it was that they weren't eating in the dining room. In air conditioning. He scanned the porch and saw that Peyton and Jake were seated already at the table as was Brooke. Jenny was coloring at the plastic picnic table, and his father was standing at the barbecue, relentlessly turning over the sizzling bacon. He was more than disappointed that Haley wasn't there, she said she would be.

"You're late." The group rolled their eyes at them in unison.

"So apparently is Ms. Punctuality though, so I think we're okay. Speaking of, where is the lovely Haley?" Lucas asked. He placed a small kiss on Brooke's lips before taking his seat next to her.

"I talked to her on the phone this morning. Sounded like she was having a rough morning." Peyton sighed sympathetically.

"Alright. Who wants Orange Juice?" Carrying a pitcher of juice, Deb smiled.

At that same moment, the backyard fence gate swung open and a little brown haired girl with a Care Bear band- aid on her knee skipped in. "I'm HERE!" She announced, swinging her arms for effect. She was dressed in a light purple undershirt and khaki skirt overalls.

"And we're all so excited!" Deb laughed, over- exaggerating her moments as well, which omitted a small laugh from the child.

Soon after a tired, slow moving Haley came threw the gate. "Sorry we're late, Deb. She wouldn't get dressed, and then she fell and then-" She rambled wearily.

"Don't worry about it honey. We're not even close to being ready to eat yet, anyways."

"Tutorgirl, are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go use the bathroom. Megan, stay at the picnic table where you can be seen, okay?" Megan nodded indistinctly, caught up in Jenny's story. Haley was still very much afraid of leaving Megan alone. Megan had unfortunately inherited Haley's trait of clumsiness. A stroke of pure misfortune for Haley's worrisome mind.

Nathan watched her retreat into the house and wondered if he should follow her. He glanced at Megan who hadn't said a word to him yet. He figured either she didn't know yet, because he was positive a four ("and a half!") year old would want her parents together.

"Well, guys we're almost ready to eat. Five more minutes maybe." He smiled.

Nathan forced a small smile at his words, but it was feeble and clouded by his thoughts. Around him, the table murmured with thankful words. Shortly after, he saw a short brown head moving toward him.

"Daddy, I gotta go potty, but mommy won't let me." She whispered. He chuckled at the serious tone in her small voice.

"Come on, I'll take you."

As Nathan and Megan walked down the hall that contained the closest bathroom, the door swung open and Haley appeared. Immediately, Nathan and Haley made eye contact and Haley gave him more of a recognition smile than anything else. Megan walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Haley and Nathan stood silently in the hallway, until Megan was heard humming from inside the bathroom.

"You can go, I'll wait for her." Haley told him. This situation was more awkward than she had expected.

He stared at her hard for a moment, ignoring her previous statement. "You didn't tell her."

"I tried, but she wouldn't stay still this morning." She offered as an excuse. He took in the tired expression on her face once more and sighed internally. Part of him wanted to be mad. The other part wanted to make her feel better.

"I could tell her."

"No, you can't." She denied.

"Yes. Trust me I can." He smirked. From inside the door they heard the toilet flush and the humming stopped. The water ran.

"No. Nathan, she'll be-" Haley whispered urgently as the door creaked open.

"Megan, your mom and I are dating." He blurted out. Haley let out a breath.

"Dating?" Her young face screwed up in confusion.

"Yep. It means we're kind of together, I guess." He added as clarification.

"Oh, that was a great definition, Boy Wonder." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Do you have something better!" He implored, but she shut her mouth. "That's what I thought."

"Togever? But all you do is get mean at each ofver." She said, walking back toward the screen doors. Nathan and Haley stopped and stared at each other.

"Why exactly are we angry at each other?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged and whispered, "Why didn't you tell her Haley?"

She looked down at her feet. "What if it doesn't work out? I don't want her to get hurt."

He shook his head. "You're scared you'll get hurt." He protested, taking a step toward her. His rough hand brushed her cheek and he promised, "I won't hurt you again, Haley."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He crushed his lips into hers.

-.-.

"We have an announcement to make." Jake declared during breakfast. He intertwined his fingers with Peyton's and a grin grew on her face.

"We're engaged!" She screeched holding her hand out for everyone to see her engagement ring.

"P. Sawyer! I am ecstatic! Now we get to plan YOUR wedding!" Brooke shrieked. The table groaned playfully as they offered their congratulations.

"I get another dress!" Jenny piped up from behind them.

"I wanna dress too!" Megan exclaimed in following.

"YOUR parents aren't getting married!" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"So, they are dating!" She shouted. A collective gasp sounded throughout the table and smiles faded from their faces. Haley and Nathan looked at each other, panicked.

"Is this true?" Deb asked.

"Yes." Nathan said firmly.

"Oh lord." Brooke shuddered. "Uh, well. Deb, you probably need help with these dishes." She said, gathering a few plates.

"And you're going to do them?" Lucas laughed, avoiding eye contact with Haley and Nathan.

"Shut up Lucas." She glared.

"Ookay! Shutting up." Even he, didn't want to feel the wrath of a pregnant Brooke.

"You don't have to Brooke. I'll do them. You should probably be going, you don't want to miss your appointment." Deb laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah right. Luke we should get going."

"Yeah, us too, Jake. Come on Jenny, get your stuff together, we're leaving." Peyton said awkwardly.

"Aw, but-"

"No 'Aw, but''s allowed, let's go." She pushed Jenny toward the gate, waved goodbye and thanked Deb and Dan, followed by Brooke and Lucas.

"Did we just seriously scare away our family?" She laughed humorlessly.

"I think we did."

-.-.-

**So, it wasn't supposed to end there, not really, but I figured, you had waited long enough. **

**Up Next:**

**- Brucas Baby news**

**- 4th of July Family Outing**

**- Everyone's against them. How will they deal?**

**- Visitors, memories and fireworks.**

**Shout Outs: **

**2060mipy: **You're a good kid. You have spunk, andI like it.Nathan's character will eventually getto be hopefully where you like him again. You'll see in the upcoming chapters how he will kinda "protect" his relationship with Haley, even when she feels it may be over. Maybe I've said to much. I do that alot...

**Beachiegal:** I was referring to Nathan & Haley when I said guess who's back, but are they back for good? Hmm... but in the next or maybe the one after next chapter someone new will be coming 'back' to visit. The character has been mentioned before, but hasn't made an appearance. Yet.

**Nicolec: **Dan might not get, evil, per say. But it is a definite possibility that in the next few chapters he clamps down again.

**RoseRows:** I don't think I'll ever get sick of telling you this, I really like you. You asked about my feelings, AND reviewed. That was a nice touch. :) Ha, so anyways, I know you're probably mad at me for the length in between updates, but like I said, my computer was being retarded and would freeze every time I tried to open Microsoft Word. Im sorry about the cliffhanger and the wait.

**Miki012**: Thanks,I think you rock too.

**HaleynNathan23-** I like new readers, especially ones that review.Im glad you enjoy my story andnow you get a shout out, how lucky are you!

**Cadi Cay**: Hey, new reader, you're cool. You must read pretty fast though. And that's cool, I read super fast too.

**Nathanlvr:** I love Naley, but I don't let it cloud my story because I hate all fluff stories.

**LOVE YOU ALL Katie**


	21. Ch 14 Part 2 Kid Tested, Mother Approved

So, it's not my longest chapter, but I think it will do. I heard this is like my 20th update and I was encouraged to do something super special, but I was like, that's kinda cliche. Sometimes I like cliche, but I don't today. Sorry to burst your bubble, I mean, hey, you got an update w/o a three month time span in between.

**Chapter 14**

**Part 2- Kid Tested, Mother Approved**

Lucas and Brooke walked into their doctor's appointment hand in hand. Brooke had a surprising fear swelling and as a result, could not seem to keep her knees from shaking. She shouldn't be so nervous, it was only a doctors appointment. That entailed her baby's future, her husband's future, and her own. Similarly, Lucas felt apprehensive and his clutch on Brooke's hand was much more than a supportive, loving gesture.

"Brooke Scott." Her voice croaked out to the nurse at the front desk. Lucas had heard her speak like this on a few occasions, but the reasons she used this tone were anything but happy memories. It unnerved him to see her so upset.

"Ah, yes. The doctor will be ready to see you momentarily. This is your first time here, is it not?" The plump, curly brunette woman in light blue scrubs asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Her voice wavered and she fought to control it.

"Okay, Mrs. Scott, please fill out these few forms and return them to me when they are completed." She smiled, handing Brooke a wooden clipboard and ball point pen. Nodding her head distantly, she took them from her outstretched and followed Lucas to a small group of uncomfortable chairs in the corner of the room.

"Lucas, I'm scared." She whimpered. Forms were a formality, formalities were realities and she wasn't so sure she was ready for reality. This was too soon, she should've given herself more time. Just two days ago she was on her fantasy honeymoon, caught up in her own happiness.

**Flashback - Lucas and Brooke's Honeymoon**

"_Oh, please. If I hadn't pulled you away you would have been staring for hours." Brooke chided playfully as Lucas pulled out her chair for dinner. Her dark blue dress hit at the knee and as she sat down it rose to her thigh. Her brown hair was curled and pulled back into a bun with loose strands hanging in her face._

"_I was not staring." He protested calmly, a small smile playing at his lips. He smoothed out his black tie and sat down opposite her. _

"_You're right, you were brooding." She smiled triumphantly as she watched his mouth open and shut in defeat._

"_It's a beautiful thing, the sunset. And I started thinking about how lucky I am to have you. You complete me, Pretty Girl." He whispered, taking her hands across the table. She beamed at his answer and his heart swelled after taking one look at her perfect dimples._

"_How come you always know what to say?"_

"_It's not hard when it's true," He kissed her hand lovingly and continued to stare into her eyes. It always made her feel like he could see into her soul. A feeling she only got from him._

"_I love you." She whispered._

"_I know. You're pretty cool too." He shrugged teasingly. She reached across the table and swatted his arm._

"_Way to wreck the moment, Lucas." She rolled her eyes._

"_Hey now. I see no moment wrecked. You, are still smiling in the way that makes me feel like I could die of happiness, so no damage done." He smirked. She tried her hardest to keep from smiling to disprove his point, but her attempts were unsuccessful. _

"_You make me truly happy, you know that? I probably don't tell you that enough." She looked down at her placemat, but his two fingers lifted her chin so he could continue to look into her eyes._

"_You're going to make a great mom, you know that?"_

**End of Flashback**

"Brooke, I'm here for you. No matter what. Everything is going to be okay." He promised grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. She nodded, a cool rush of calm rushing over her, and she completed the forms.

Several moments later, they were waiting for the doctor to retrieve the results on Brooke's tests.

"Well, Mrs. Scott. The tests confirm that you're baby is a little farther along than two months now. Would you like the altrasound pictures?"

"Please." Brooke nodded urgently, beaming from ear to ear as she squeezed Lucas's hand. "Two months!"

-.-.-.

It had been a few days since "Breakfast-gate." Haley and Nathan had barely spoken, Brooke and Lucas only called to tell either one the results of their appointment, and everyone else but Peyton had stopped speaking to them. Nathan felt it was increasingly evident that he shouldn't be leaving Haley alone with her feelings. She overanalyzed too much.

Today was the Forth of July and he was driving over to their house to pick them up for the annual Scott Family Picnic. Every year, the city set off the Forth of July fireworks from a barge in the middle of the river. Most families went down to the parks or designated bleacher areas to watch, but the Scotts set up camp on the Rivercourt. It was nearing five and he knew Haley would chew him out if he made them late. Briskly, he walked onto their front porch and pulled open the screen door.

"Hales? Meg?" He called out into the expanse of house. Immediately he heard the small, quick footsteps coming at him from the living room.

"Daddy!" Megan squealed running at him as fast as her small legs would take her.

"Hey, angel. Where's your mom hiding at?" He asked, scooping her up into his arms fluidly.

"She's not weady yet." She shook her head. He was amazed at the similarities between Megan and Haley. Their chestnut brown hair emulated each other perfectly, the natural curl and thickness. Megan was wearing a red shirt and white shorts. "Do you wike my outfit? Grandma Deb and me got it at the store yesterday whens mommy was working."

"Grandma Deb and I!" Haley corrected from the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes met Nathan's. "Nathan. Hi."

He smiled in spite of himself. She was pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail and because of this, her navy blue sleeveless polo shirt rose slightly, showing off a sliver of her flat stomach.

"Hey. You look... very nice." He cursed himself for not picking better words. He was supposed to be charming.

She smiled shyly, but quickly diverted her attention. "Thank you. Um. Alright! Let's go before we become late, like always, and everyone shuns us more than they already have been." she tries to joke, but it She slid into a pair of blue flip flops, grabbed her purse and the waiting toddler bag, dessert, and blanket and shut the door behind them.

"Mommy? What's da fork of July?" Megan glanced quickly over her shoulder as she ran to keep up with her father's swift steps while still clutching his hand.

"No, sweetie. The FORTH of July. It is the day when Americans, like us, celebrate our country and independence."

The young girl screwed her face into a feigned look of understanding and rounded her mouth to form, "Oh."

-.-.

"What are we supposed to say to them?" Brooke asked threw clenched teeth as she unwrapped the fruit salad she brought.

"Happy Fourth of July?" Lucas suggested. He shrugged when she looked at him with anger.

"Thanks. Great help you are." She huffed sarcastically. "I meant, are we supposed to act supportive?"

"ARE we supportive?" Lucas eyed her carefully. She looked down at the table of food, stared at the American flag lemon bar cake that Karen had made then looked back up at her husband.

"I'm not so sure I want to be." She answered quietly then quickly averted her eyes from his.

He lifted her chin to keep her eyes on his, "Why not, Brooke?"

"Because, I don't want Haley to get hurt... not again." She sighed. Her deep brown eyes glazed over with tears and she bit her lip to keep them from spilling over. "Damn hormones." She gritted out underneath her breath.

"I love Haley just as much as you do, and I don't ever want to see her get hurt again either. Yet, I also know that Nathan and Haley have true love, they always have. And I think you know that too. Maybe, they are finally learning it themselves." He shrugged.

"Hey, Scotts! Look what I made!" Peyton smirked as she walked up, leading Jenny with her arms full and Jake dragging a cooler. She held out a jello bowl with whipped creme and Brooke and Lucas looked silently at each other, ending their previous conversation.

-.-.

It seemed the picnic became silent as Nathan and Haley walked up behind a bouncing Megan. Although they were standing a mere few feet apart, Nathan immediately felt the space between himself and Haley widen. She immediately went to set her dessert on the folding card table and left him standing their, unprotected. Instinctively, he moved to a more protected place, years in his family taught him to never be caught off guard. He sat down on the picnic table and scooped up the basketball hidden underneath it. Smoothly, he rolled the basketball over and over in his hands letting his thoughts drift to his relationship with Haley.

"Don't fool yourself. You're going to screw it up again, like you always do, and you are going to end up harming the only people that will ever matter in your life, once again." A dark but smooth voice came from behind him. The uncanny voice was as familiar to him as the lines in Haley's face when she smiled, yet it still caused the hair on his back stand up and his whole body to tense.

"I thought you supported our relationship." He gritted out, not turning to look his father in the eye.

"I did. Past tense, Nathan. Not present. You should've listened to me. I tried to tell you that you can't get things back once you leave them."

"But that's just it. I'm getting another chance! A chance that you seemed to have received too." Nathan enraged, gesturing to the family around them.

The older man nodded, slight smirk playing at his lips. "Earned, not received."

"Look, dad. I love her. Nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing will change your love for her, you say, but what if her love changes for you?" One of his eyebrows cocked and he wore a triumphant smile.

For a moment, Nathan was still. "It won't. I'm not going to screw up again." He answered positively. His father smirked again, but not evilly like Nathan was so used to, and then he shrugged. It was as if Dan Scott was not trying to get under Nathan's skin for wicked intents. Instead, he was trying to make him realize something by himself. Well, it's true what they say. Life is full of little surprises.

-.-.-.

"Can Megan and me light the sparklers now!" An excited Jenny asked Peyton and Haley. They looked over at each other for confirmation then nodded.

"Just make sure you put the burnt out ones in the bucket of water so no one gets hurt!" Haley called after her skipping form.

"Don't worry so much. They'll be fine." Nathan wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted small kisses on her neck.

"Okay, uh. That's my cue to exit." Peyton laughed and took off towards Jake.

"They're going to start the fireworks soon." He told her.

She laughed humorlessly as she turned around in his arms to face him. "Yeah, and the only person that has talked to me is Peyton Well, that's not true, Lucas said, "Try the chip dip. It's great." And that's one step up from Brooke's constant glare."

"Maybe...they just need time." He tried to explain. She shook her head.

"They don't need time," she murmured quietly, "they're always going to be against us, Nathan, and I've been thinking, maybe they're right. Maybe we just aren't right for each other." She pushed away from him and walked away. He grabbed her elbow and jerked her back toward him.

"Hales, stop. You know that's not true." He whispered pleadingly. "Remember when we got married? Everyone was against us then too, but we made it threw that! You it for me Haley. I'd rather have a million set backs with you than a perfect relationship with anyone else. Never in my life have I met someone that makes me feel even close to what I feel with you." He pauses to rub her cheek. "I'm probably losing all of my pride telling you this, but in the end I know it doesn't really matter. I'd get down on my knees if that's what you wanted. I need you Haley. I'm not letting you go, not again."

In the background the first firework went off and a complementary "Ooh," resounded throughout the park.

"I love you." She whispered inaudibly over the cheers, but it was enough for him. He pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers, sealing his confession with a searing kiss.

"Hey, Hal-" Lucas started to call out but smirked when he saw that she was a little preoccupied. He nudged Brooke with his elbow and nodded in their direction. "I think she's happy Brooke."

Brooke sighed before relenting. "Alright, but if he breaks her heart I get first in line on the 'I told you so' bus."

From next to her, Peyton and Jake laughed. "You're entitled, but I don't think that's going to happen this time around B. Davis. Err, I mean Scott. God, you screwed everything up by getting married." Peyton muttered the last part. Brooke heard.

"Said the future Mrs. Jageilski. Which is like New York compared to Tree Hill in terms of harder to say last names. At least Scott is simple." They heard Brooke counter, but they all continued to stare at the couple.

"I always said Nathan and Haley had true love. Not normal love, but true nonetheless." Jake laughed remembering all of the times Nathan and Haley had been called weird, especially after getting married in high school.

"None of us are normal." Lucas sighed. "Geez. Are they going to come up for air?"

"I never thought I'd be saying this again, but Haley and Nathan need to get a room. They're making me sick."

-.-.-.

"I'll put her in bed then I'll meet you in the kitchen." Nathan whispered to Haley as they walked threw her front door. Megan was draped over his arms and her head rested gently on his chest. Haley watched them walk upstairs and her heart melted. He was becoming the father she knew he always could be. She walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of much needed coffee. It was well past midnight, nearing almost two by the information on her microwave's clock.

He stood in the doorway and watched her stride smoothly through her kitchen. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her and bent his tall frame so he could kiss her neck. She leaned her head back, smiled in the way only a person in love could, and moaned appreciatively. "I should probably go." His smooth voice cut threw the nightly silence.

She placed a protective hand on his forearm and shook her head. "Stay."

--

**UP NEXT: Haley gets a surprise visit.**

**Megan gets touchy- feely.**

**The clan goes into NALEY overload.**

**SHOUT OUTS:** For the record people, I love you all, but I only respond to some of you. Shout outs aren't dealed out to just anyone for any old reason! I want a TERRIFIC review!

**xsmile- **It bugs me when someone's kid ruins the night. Then sometimes I don't get dessert. I don't need to diet, so dessert is a treasured thing for me. However, embarrassing parents should be put into good use while you still can, because then they switch roles and all you wanna do is cringe.

**Naleylvr: **I made everyone against the dating because Nathan left. I cleaned it up in this chapter, it wont stay all clean though because he did leave and if you remember Brooke is anti- Nathan still.

**Nicolec:** Keep up the reading and reviewing, and I'll keep up the writing. I am planning on having more Jake and Jenny. Jake hasalways been one of my favorite characters on the show and to write. He's a very multi- dimensional character.

**Miki012- **Everyone is against them because Nathan did leave, I hope you got that in this chapter. And no, I didn't wait until the 4th of July. Gaw, I'm not THAT bad at updating.

**Roserows-** I do write A Perfect Pair, which I updating along with this one: your welcome. I didn't take forever and a half either, thank you verymuch.

**Deli41321-** I love new readers. I'm supremely glad you enjoy this story. You're right with alot of the things you said, they will need some support. And I know I took too long to get them together, Ive heard that a million times!

**HaleynNathan23-** You get major brownie points for having the longest review of the past chapter, congradulations. I love Brucas, Jeyton and Naley in the same incriments as you! The whole Naley against the world thing is not exactly over yet however, it'll get there though.

... You know what you need to do: review. Thanks so much

Katie


	22. Ch 15 Crazy Little Thing

Kinda a long one... enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Crazy Little Thing**

The summer breeze swept in threw the open bedroom window, and the smell of light rain wafted in. Her carefully chosen ivory curtains fanned out from the disturbance before they gently settled back down. She stirred as she felt the humid rush of wind blow her wild hair into her face. She noticed the sheets she had washed the day before surrounded her mostly naked body, and the scattered articles of clothing they had been wearing the day before.

"Momma? Daddy made us food." The curly brunette four year old whispered from the doorway. She balanced a bowl of cereal with two spoons in her two small hands, touching her tongue to her upper lip in concentration.

"Mmm, Lucky Charms huh?" She stretched and pulled the blankets over her body. "Come sit up here with me, baby."

Nathan came in shortly after the small girl, clutching his own bowl of cereal. "How great did I do at cooking?"

Haley whispered into her daughters ear and nodded in agreement, "We approve. Doughnuts would have been better though."

"Well, I felt like cereal." He defended as he sat down on the bed next to them.

Haley once again whispered in her daughter's ear and they giggled happily, "You were just to lazy to go to the store." She accused correctly.

He kept quiet and focused his intentions on eating his breakfast, moments later he mumbled, "It's raining..."

"Excuses, excuses." She shook her head, smiling. He tilted his head to the side and gazed at her lovingly.

Megan looked up between both of her parents, "Dis is boring. I'm gonna go color." She hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Nathan smirked, "Mmm, alone at last." He moved his body closer to hers and trailed warm kisses down her bare neck.

"What time did you wake up this morning?" She giggled quietly.

"Too early." He mumbled into her neck. She took their bowls and put them on her bedside table. "I'm still hungry..."

"Your bowl was empty though." She declared, confusion etched into her face.

He smirked again, "Hungry for you." He wrapped his arms around her and in one swift motion, he flipped her on top of him.

"She's just two rooms away, Nate." She scolded.

"We can be quiet." He crushed his lips to hers.

-.-

"Life is really perfect for us, isn't it?" Lucas whispered, tucking a strand of his wife's hair behind her ear. They sat curled up on their oversized chair watching some romantic movie that normally she would have loved. Today, however, not so much. Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed away his hand.

"Yeah Luke, because barfing up my breakfast and then getting too dizzy to finish my research paper is what I call perfect." She bit back sarcastically. Lately, she found herself getting more and more annoyed at every little thing he did. Didn't he understand the theory of personal space anymore?

He sighed, "That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that we're lucky. We have each other forever, and a baby on the way." He cooed into her ear and it made her extremely irritated.

"Whatever, Lucas. Just watch the stupid movie." She shook her head.

He sent her a questioning glance before placing his hand on her stomach and went back to watching the movie. She looked down angrily at his hand over her expanding abdomen. For a while, she just gritted her teeth and tried to fight the infuriation welling inside of her. Normal Brooke didn't get upset over her husband's hands over her body. In fact, Normal Brooke loved it. Yet, it was becoming increasingly evident she was not her normal self. Trying as hard as she could, Brooke couldn't ignore it and focus her attention on the sappy movie in front of them.

Apparently, Lucas could, which fueled her anger even more. In the movie he was so intently watching, the man -who she observed had the 'I'm going for the just woke up look, after a few hours of getting ready' look- kissed the rather unfortunate looking woman very passionately. Brooke found it repulsive. She looked over at Lucas who was back to staring at her dreamily. He must have gotten her death glare mixed up with her mischievous smile or something because he emulated the movie and went in for a deep kiss. Brooke wasn't having it and pushed him forcefully away.

"I need to be alone," she threw over her shoulder as she stomped off, "don't wait up."

Lucas cursed and let out an angry, extended breath as he let his head drop back onto the chair. He sat like that for a while before he decided to call the office. His two month break was coming to an end and on July 15th he'd be back to catering to whiny college ball players every need and being hassled by their pushy parents.

Immediately, he wished he hadn't called. Joshua Hallenbeck was Duke's number one prospect for next year. He was just entering his senior year of high school this fall and already schools from all over the country were bowing at his Nike clad feet. According to his boss, Joshua was leaning toward the Purdue University, which of course put all of the blame on him.

"He's from around here, I'll bet half my paycheck that this kid has been dreaming to go to Duke since he was in diapers." Lucas grunted into the phone.

"He lives closer to UNC and besides, that's no indication of where he wants to go now! Get on it Scott!" His boss snarled on the other side.

"Come on, Kevin. I just got married, and I'm not supposed to start work for another few weeks." Lucas pleaded, sounding extremely desperate and a lot like the whiny high school players he works with.

"So? We all have our personal crap at home. My youngest just got married to a man that I hate, but that doesn't mean I'm complaining to Coach K! Pull it together, son!" Lucas heard the click of the phone then a dial tone. Why had he called again?

-.-.

"Peyton?" Jake's voice called to her threw the bathroom door, "Are you taking Jenny with you?"

"Mmm Hmm." Came Peyton's muffled response as she tried to apply her favorite lipstick: Luscious Rose. "If you need me too."

"If you don't mind. Lucas called for an emergency game of pick up or something, and Jenny's too tired from being up so late last night to run around the Rivercourt." He said, searching hopelessly for something to put on. "Where are all of my basketball shorts?"

"I did the laundry this morning." She told him. He rolled his eyes.

"So what am I supposed to wear!"

Behind the door, Peyton shrugged. "Pull something out of the washer and put it in the dryer."

"Great, just great." He mumbled.

She shook her head. "Don't get angry at me because you let your dirty clothes pile up." She heard their bedroom door slam and she bit back her laugh. Men. Wasn't it raining anyways? Why would anyone want to play basketball in the rain? Stepping out of the bathroom, she went to her closet and pulled on her jeans and an old black and white band tee. For the fifth time that morning, the phone rang.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton dead panned into the phone.

"God, you sound so excited." Brooke's voice bit out on the other end.

"Brooke, sweetie, this is the fourth time you have called. Now I'm sorry you and Lucas are fighting, but can you please stop calling me?"

"P. Sawyer! Your best friend is in need of you and all you can think of is yourself!" Brooke cried.

"Brooke, I'll meet you in the mall, like planned, at one o'clock. Until then, leave me alone. It's only an hour." Peyton hung up the phone and knew she probably would hear about that for the rest of the day, but she really didn't have the time to listen to her complain if she was going to meet her at the mall. "Jenny! Get dressed!"

-.-.

"Meg?" An excited male voice whispered behind her. She swivelled around in her seat and a wide grin spread across her face.

"What did ya get me!" She whispered back, although unsure why they were whispering, as she ran into his embrace.

He shook his head. "I haven't even unpacked yet, don't be so greedy." She scolded playfully and she gave him a very confused grin.

"I forgot you don't know what that means. Alright, uh. Greedy means always trying to get more, I guess." She nodded to signal that it was good enough of an explanation.

"Momma's sweeping. I'm apposed to be napping too." A serious look crossed her face, baby face. "Shh. Don't tell."

The man chuckled. "I won't. How about we go downstairs and make some lunch. Airplane food tastes like feet, not that I'd know what feet taste like, but I imagine something like airplane food." Megan took the man's much larger hand and followed him down the stairs.

"Ya think momma will be mad?" She asked innocently.

Now it was his turn to look confused, "About what?"

"You don't cook so good. You get messy. Momma don't like messeies."

The man laughed again. "We can order a pizza then." The young girl clinging to his hand had to fast walked to keep up with his long strides.

Megan nodded feverishly. "Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed.

"Shh! Meg, don't wake your mom." He quieted her and she cowered and put a finger to her mouth.

"Sowry."

He ordered the pizza, took her hand again, and led her to the couch.

-.-.

Jake stepped out of his car and immediately wondered why he was here. The light drizzle hit him and made him instantly feel disgusting. Why was it that a hard rain felt better than a mist?

"Hey man." Jake and Lucas greeted each other.

"Dude. It's raining, why in the hell did you call me out here?" Jake complained, he really didn't feel like getting sick.

Lucas sighed, "I didn't realize it was raining when I called. It's just... Brooke's been acting weird today. She keeps getting really angry at me, pretty much for nothing. I don't understand."

"She's pregnant." Jake stated the obvious, unsure of what exactly Lucas didn't understand.

Lucas nodded. "I know, I know. I just feel so helpless though, ya know?"

It was then that Jake started to laugh. "Yeah, I do know. You just gotta roll with it."

"You're laughing at me." Lucas scoffed. "Some friend you are."

Jake laughed harder, "Spread the word, dinner tonight at the café. Think you can manage that without feeling helpless, Luke?" He howled, unsure of exactly why it was so funny to him, and got back into his car, leaving a stunned and slightly angry Lucas in the rain.

-.-.

"Peyton!" Brooke complained, "I want this dress!" She was starting to act like a petulant child, stomping and banging around, and Peyton had just about had enough. She had Jenny, and that was enough.

"Yes, and you can get it when you buy maternity clothes like we came for." Peyton told her, taking the slinky green dress from Brooke's clutches. The store screamed party girls and Peyton wondered why Brooke wasn't embracing what she was about to become: a mother.

"Fine." Brooke mumbled, stalking out of the store. Peyton grabbed Jenny's hand and set down the dress.

"Come on Jenny, " Peyton whispered. "Aunt Brooke is going to keep us in shape with all of this running around."

They entered a maternity store and Brooke stood in the doorway. "THIS is what I have to wear?" She asked, disgusted at the thought.

"Brooke?" Peyton stopped her, grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

Brooke smiled weakly. "How good of chance is it that if I say 'nothing' you'll believe me?"

"Less than zero."

Brooke took Peyton's hand who quickly reached for Jenny and she led them to a couch near the dressing rooms. "I'm not sure. It's just like, at first I was scared about the baby, then I was super excited. And now, I get angry every time I'm reminded about it. God, that sounds so horrible." Brooke bit her lip to keep from crying. Peyton shook her head.

"Nah, it doesn't. You're just scared." Peyton had always been her rock. Thank god for best friends.

Brooke's voice shook, "Wwhat if I can't be a mother, Peyton? What if I'm not good enough?"

Peyton laughed airily. "Trust me. You can. Being a mother, it's hard, yeah, but everyone messes up. Remember Jenny's hair cutting fiasco last year? All you really have to do is love them, unconditionally. And you B. Scott, are very good at loving." Peyton said, and Brooke chuckled. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"'You are very good at loving,' do you know how sexually that sounds?"

Peyton wiggled her eye brows at her. "So?" She said in a deep, manly voice.

"Ew. P. Sawyer, I'm married! I can't do those things with you anymore!" Brooke said, trying to keep a straight face and not break the joke. Ah, but she couldn't. The girls broke out in a howl of laughter and many expectant mothers gave them confused and lingering stares.

"Come on, let's do some damage on your credit card bill."

-.-.

After receiving Lucas's phone call, Nathan pressed a kiss on Haley's forehead and got dressed. He looked in Megan's bedroom and a rush of panic flew over him when he found it empty. "Megan! Meg?" He called into the house. He took the stairs two at a time and was relieved to hear the television on in the family room. However, he was surprised to find a man he didn't know holding her while they shoved pizza in each other's face.

"Hi daddy!" Megan chirped excitedly and Nathan saw the man tense.

"Hey, Meg." He called back, keeping his eyes on the man the entire time.

The man nodded, "You're Nathan?" He stood, licked pizza sauce off of his lips, and extended his hand. "I'm Owen, Haley's brother."

Nathan wasn't sure if he should be worried. "Hey, yeah, I'm Nathan." He confirmed tentatively, shaking his hand.

"Don't screw it up." Owen told him simply, but Nathan had understood.

"I love her." He replied.

Owen nodded. "I figured." So, apparently Owen wasn't much for talking. "Want some pizza?"

"Yeah, sure. Lucas called though, we're all having dinner together at Karen's Café at seven." Nathan informed him dutifully.

Owen shrugged, "I eat a lot. I'm going to go unpack."

He left Megan and Nathan alone and for a moment Nathan felt extremely uncomfortable. He felt like he was suddenly unneeded. The little blue eyed girl looked up at him expectantly and he smiled.

"Do you like Uncle Owen, daddy?" Megan asked, mouth full of pizza.

Nathan sat down next to her on the couch and grabbed a slice, "I don't really know him."

They sat and watched the television for a while, a calm rushing over the both of them, "You and mommy swept a lot today. Is mommy still sweeping?"

"Yeah she is. We were tired. Did you nap well?"

The small brunette broke out into giggles. "Yeah."

He looked over at her and smirked knowingly, "You didn't fall asleep, did you?"

She shook her head, "Uncle Owen came. We watched tv. I like him."

"You should, he's your uncle."

She nodded and fell silent again for a moment. "Do you like mommy?"

He looked up at her in complete surprise. He considered the question, unsure of how she felt about them. "Yeah, I really do."

"Does she like you?" She asked again, snuggling closer to him.

"Yes, she does." He confirmed, eying her carefully.

Megan yawned, "Good. I like mommy and you." A wide, goofy grin spread across his face and he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"So do I. So do I." He whispered to himself.

-.-.

"And so the man says, "Yeah, I do want the car, in chocolate with vanilla interior." I look around and I say, "Hey buddy, this is a dealership, not an ice cream parlor." Dan's joke was apparently funny if you heard the whole thing because the table roared with laughter as Haley and Nathan walk in hand in hand, followed by Owen carrying Megan. The laughter died down and everyone greeted them.

"Owen. How've you been?" Lucas asks, standing up to reach across the table and shake his hand.

He nods, "I'm still living aren't I?"Lucas laughs, that's a very Owen answer. Unpredictable as ever, the fourth eldest James child comes and goes as he pleases, and certainly never upholds any rules or laws. Even for a twenty nine year old lawyer.

"Everyone ready to eat?" Karen asks and the greeting rustle settles down. They order their usual and Peyton takes the time to look around at her friends. Nathan whispered something into Haley's ear and she did her best to stifle the giggles that were rising in her. Brooke and Lucas were more than back on track and seemed to have scooted so close to each other that Brooke was practically on top of him. Every so often both of the couples would swap a peck on the lips or forehead. She looked over at Jake who was scolding Jenny on her table manners. Jenny pouted and refused to take her elbows off the table. Jake sighed, gave up his efforts, and turned back to Peyton. He smiled sloppily and her heart fluttered.

"You okay, you seem kind of sad?" Jake asked quietly, rubbing her back.

She shook her head and placed it on his shoulder, "I'm fine now."

Lucas finished telling Owen of their wedding and how he wished Owen could've made it. Owen just smiled and nodded, "I was working on a case."

"How about you O, how's Carrie doing?" Haley asked, intertwining her fingers with Nathan's.

He moved around the salt and pepper shakers in front of him, "I don't really know. I think she may have left me." He shrugged indifferently and Haley's eyes bulged.

"How would you not know something like that!" She exclaimed and Nathan kissed her hair to calm her. Brooke tried not to, but rolled her eyes at how sickeningly sweet they were being towards each other. Probably why they didn't answer the phone this morning, they were having sex, Brooke figured.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in two weeks, I keep getting home late because of the big case we just wrapped up, and I don't really talk to her anymore. She stopped calling and trying, and so did I. It's a big house though, she might have been there and I didn't even know." Once again, he talked like he didn't care, and he really didn't care. Love was long gone in his relationship with his girlfriend or six years. By now, they should have been married, but he just didn't feel right asking when he knew he didn't love her. It wasn't fair to her.

Haley nodded and smirked, bending over to whisper in his ear, "Does this have anything to do with Meredith?" Instantaneously, Owen's body tensed, just hearing her name still sent shivers threw his spine.

In true Owen fashion though, he played it cool, "Meredith's probably married by now. I haven't spoken to her since I left for college."

"You haven't, but I have." Haley's eye's twinkled. "She lives here now, I just found out they hired her as a science teacher for next year." Haley cleared her throat and Owen's pale face got even paler. "You know, Tree Hill needs lawyers too."

He snapped his head at her in shock, wanting desperately to say something to prove his sister wrong, but nothing came. "This chili looks good doesn't it?" The old James subject changer. It brought back fond memories.

She went back to her macaroni and cheese and left him to eat in peace. After they were finished, Nathan practically begged Haley to leave by kissing her so hard she thought she would go dizzy. "Alright. Stop, That's just gross." Brooke finally unleashed. "We get you're together. Save it for the bedroom."

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Jenny and Megan. "Little ears!"

"Pfft. When they stop making out for them to see, then we can talk about ears." Brooke said, pointing first at Nathan and Haley then to the girls.

"I kinda gotta go with Brooke on this one. We're happy you two are happy, but we really don't want to see that." Jake agreed, and Haley cursed. Usually Jake was the one that backed her up.

"Come on guys, it's not like we aren't the same way." Lucas reasoned, thank god for Lucas, "Haley endured a long time watching us make out at dinner. Leave them alone."

This once again enraged Brooke, "Lucas! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Lucas smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on crazy, let's go get some ice cream."

"God, I love you!" Brooke grinned and landed a big sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Good night everybody, Jenny, say goodbye." Jake said and Jenny yawned a bye and snuggled deep into Jake's chest.

Owen, who held a sleeping Megan in his arms, spoke up, "Let's go before you guys start another fight."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Up Next: Owen's Last Few Days**

**Lucas is back at work..**

**July's end brings a somber note on... whom? **

**Shout outs:**

**coupling-all-the-time:** You say "Oh my god!"alot, just an observation. I was planning on bringing Mike back, but it just didn't fit with the storyline like I had expected it too. I'm glad your enjoying my story. I loved your review!

**HaleyandNathan23-** I like you, you recieve more brownie points. Sidenote, brownies sound really good right now. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. It was sort of all over the place, but I had to fit it all in.

**Sw33t Lavender-** ;) I think it's progressive as well. Their family unit gets tighter soon, but then, what goes up, must come down, right?

**deli41321-** What is with all of the numbers in your screen name? Please share...there are alot. Anyways, I'm super glad you like the story. Brooke is getting there, still angry at Nathan, but she'll thaw pretty soon, you'll see. Thanks for reading

**RoseRows-** Okay, this update took a little longer, but it was a long chapter, I had alot to fit in. I know it was all over the place, but hey, I like messes. I didn't WANT to take forever and a half, however I do take a small amount of pleasure in having people beg for me to update. Is that wrong?

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**


	23. Ch 16 Part 1 In Spite of Our Fears

I know, I know. It's been a while, but I've been dealing with the end of the year rush and have barely had enough time to check my email on the computer, so I've been chipping away little by little at it, very slowly. Finals are over and now I've just got to start helping w/ my brother's Grad party. :( Here's your update, not very long.. sorry.

**Chapter 16: ****Part One:** In Spite of Our Fears

"Well, when are you coming home?" Brooke sighed angrily into the phone as she flipped through a gossip magazine. She would have looked better in those Gucci pumps than Jennifer Lopez anytime. Except now, when she's pregnant and her feet are swollen to the size of watermelons.

"Brooke, it's only two. Not for hours, I'm really tied up." Lucas' exhausted voice came through the phone. He shuffled around about a million manilla folders before finally landing upon the Riberson file. Jerry Riberson was his current whiny Freshman that couldn't solve his dorm room problems by himself. God forbid he would have to room with a lacrosse player he didn't know. When he had gone to college, he took whatever they gave him, and thanked his lucky stars he didn't have to pay for it. He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and shouted over his cubicle to the intern nearby, "Get me the number to the housing office. I've misplaced it."

Brooke once again let out an extended sigh, "Luke, I need you right now though."

"Are you and the baby okay?" He asked at once, searching for the keyboard underneath the immense stack of papers.

"Yes, we're fine, but all you've done lately is work. Broody, I miss you!" She complained. She stared down at the 'Baby Watch' page before her and felt a sinking feeling. Why did they get to look like a million bucks while pregnant, when she looked like a dollar twenty five? It just wasn't fair.

He didn't want to admit it, but his wife was becoming annoying. This was the fourth time she had called that day, not that he didn't want to talk to her, but every time she called he found himself wanting to leave and go be with her. But they had a baby coming, and money doesn't grow on trees. "I miss you too, but I need to get some things sorted out. I'll call you on my way out, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. I put some granola bars in your suitcase pocket. I read some where they help brain function. You should eat one, you sound tired." She told him, rubbing her belly.

"I will. Talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone just as the intern came back with the number. "What's your name kid?"

"Chad." He said, straightening his tie.

Lucas cleared his throat and punched in the number, "Well, Chad, let me give you some advice, quit now, this job blows and so do all the other jobs on his floor."

Chad looked at him with panic, "They promised me promotion after a few months."

Lucas laughed hollowly as he listening to the holding music play in his ear and pointed to a forty seven year old man with the assistant director title, "He's been here since he was twenty two, like most of us. They promised him promotion too. One promotion is about it, kid. The pay is good, but the work is tedious and- Good afternoon, Mr. Young... Yes, this is Lucas Scott... I'm very well sir, how about you... That's terrific, listen, I was calling on behalf of one of our players, Riberson is the last name. There seems to have been a mix up with his room... Of course I can wait, thank you sir." He was interrupted by the sudden answering of the phone, "-the work is tedious and gives you a migraine everyday. Walk away while you can." He warned to the intern.

"Yes sir," He answered politely and quickly bustled off.

-.-.

"Peyton, please!" Brooke begged into the phone again. "You can put off doing that until later!"

"Brooke. Some of us have deadlines. And those deadlines mean that 'later' will get me fired." Peyton chided, tapping her pen against her sketchpad and watching as Jenny softly fell asleep in the couch in front of her.

"Oh puh-lese, Peyton. You've been working there for so long. You have such good job security by now, they love you Peyton!" She protested, couldn't her best friend understand she was bored out of her mind?

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Brooke. Jenny just went down for her nap, I need to finish this sketch and you need to start that stuff for your class." Peyton sounded to Brooke like she was trying to shut her up. And why in the world did she tell her that her layout was due next week?

"You're becoming boring, P. Sawyer." She groaned.

Peyton replied cooly, "Yes, I am. Why don't you call Haley?"

"Cause she probably has her tongue down Nathan Scott's throat right about now! Besides, it's Megan's nap time too." Brooke complained, throwing her hairbrush across the room in frustration.

Peyton sighed, "When you going to end the Cold War with Nathan? I mean, we have been happy all this time with Lucas and Jake and Haley rarely said anything negative. She is constantly doing things and trying to keep her and Megan afloat-"

"-Which she wouldn't have had to do if Nathan had just stayed here!"

"You don't know that. Think about it Brooke, he stays, they're happy.. For a while. Until the bills start rolling in and they can't pay for them. Until they are both dropping out of school to pay for Megan. I mean, he's here now, and has more money than most of us ever dreamt of having. You need to put the past behind you, let it go, Haley obviously has. She's happier than I've seen her in a long time, and Megan finally gets a dad. Just leave it alone and let them have a chance to be a family." Peyton lectured.

"I don't trust him." Brooke pouted.

Peyton laughed airily, "I think we're all a long way away from trusting him again, but we can try.. For Haley."

-.-.

Routinely speaking, the day has been nothing out of the ordinary. After just returning from her parent's summer home in Connecticut, she had moseyed about her hometown, casually attending to the errands a new science might attend to. She had caught up with the small town's abundant gossip while meeting her lifelong best friend, Melissa, for a late lunch. However, in the early evening her day's outlook took a drastic leap from leisure to panic.

Coming out of the post office, she walked the short distance from the door to her parallel parked car and expertly pulled into traffic. She stopped at the red light and rolled down her window, letting in the humid summer breeze. She glanced simply to the right and saw him instantly. He was tying a young girl's shoe and the child was singing a Little Mermaid song. A car behind her honked their horn and she looked up to see the light had changed to green. Before she could stop herself, she pulled her car over and reassessed the situation. From her angle now, it was even more difficult to be positive that the man she was intently staring at was indeed the man she believed herself to be fixated on.

"Gosh, this is just ridiculous." She cursed at herself as she hastily climbed out of her SUV. In the process, her purse strap became stuck in the door. She tugged mercilessly at the piece of fabric, but it remained wedged. Letting her emotions out on the purse, she used one foot to brace herself by resting it on the side of the car and both hands to tug at it. Seemingly out of nowhere, a male's hand came into her view and lifted the door's handle gently, opening the door and letting the purse and herself to fall backward. One of the male's muscular arms wrapped around her back and caught her fall.

He smirked as he looked down into her eyes and let out a simple, "Hello Meredith."

–.-.

After spending most of the day in the scorching summer sun, Haley found herself to be exhausted and run down. She sat curled up in one of her patio armchairs, watching Nathan laughably trying to start a bombfire. She let her eyes close peacefully, listening to the frequent cursing from Nathan and tranquil trickle of the neighbor's pond. The night's air was as humid as the day's and gave her little reprieve with the temperature. It was predicted to hit nearly ninety degrees as nightly low, causing Haley to be grateful for her air conditioning. Making matters worse, the forecast for July's end was just as horridly hot and humid. It almost made her want the month to end rapidly. Her eyes fluttered open and she remembered th exact reason why she wanted it to never end.

Nathan left August 8th.

She let out a sigh and he looked over at her. There was a black soot line on his cheek and he looked throughly pissed off, "This is impossible." She let out a small giggle, but his look silenced her.

"The only way to discover the limits of the possibilities is to go beyond them into the impossibilities. Arthur C. Clarke." She rattled off perfectly, giving him a mega watt smile that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" He chuckled and she feigned offence.

Turning away her head, she grumbled, "I was going to help you start that fire, but now I think I'd rather just go to bed."

"You sure about that?" His voice had turned from irritated to a seductive, challenging tone, and she had to really work at not letting her resistance falter when she felt his breath on her neck.

She stayed adamant, "Positive."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it's hot enough out here without the fire. And I think we are both positive I'm hot enough to keep us both warm so," He added, confidently smirking and pressing a warm, hot kiss into her neck. "So, I think going to bed sounds pretty nice, especially with you."

"Mmm, yeah. Except, guess who should be coming home any minute now?" She grinned teasingly.

He groaned, "You know, having a kid really kills the mood."

Her smiled faded, "Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't know she's such an inconvenience to you." She sarcastically snapped and drew back away from him. She gave him a defensive glare.

"Haley," He whispered, she pushed him away from her and she began to walk away. "Hales, come on. Don't be like this, you know I didn't mean it like that."

She spun around fiercely, "I know huh? See, I'm not so sure I do. So, please enlighten me, Nathan. Which way did you mean it?"

He hesitated, how did he mean it? It was a pretty low thing to say now that he thought about it, but why was she flipping out so badly? "Hales, baby-" He started.

Her face contorted to frustration along side anger, "NO! No, 'Hales baby,' this time Nathan. You don't get that as an out! I want to know why everything about our lives is set according to when it is convenient for you! It wasn't a good time for a baby back then, it is a good time for a kid now. It's a great time to try and recover our marriage now, but it meant nothing to you then! And it's convenient for you to have a family for a few months in the summer, but not so much when you need to step back into the spotlight with your precious Clippers, right?"

He sucked in a deep breathe and sighed, "I don't want to fight, Haley. I didn't mean anything bad about what I said, okay? You know I adore Megan, just as much as I love you."

Haley shook her head, "Unbelievable! You don't want to fight because you know that I'm right and you are the one wrong here, but you can't take anyone yelling at you!" At this he started to chortle, trying desperately to keep from angering her more. "Damn it, Nathan! What are you laughing at!"

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that?" He told her in his best smooth and alluring voice, but she didn't crack. She had always been good at standing her ground, it's one of the things that first attracted him to her.

She sighed and went back inside, throwing over her shoulder coldly, "Go home Nathan. Now."

-..-.-.

Quietly, he shut the door behind him. He set down his briefcase, wincing when it made a loud thud. He paused and listened for signs that he may have woken his wife. After a moment, he let out a sigh of relief and continued his walk into the house. He saw her laying on the couch as the television flashed the evening news from the corner. The _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ book lay sprawled on her chest as if she had been reading it. Silently, he crept over to her, set the book on the coffee table, covered her pregnant body with a blanket, and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead.

The shrill ring of their home telephone pierced through the room and he nearly pounced on it to answer it before it rang again, for the chance it would wake his cranky wife. "Hello?" He whispered hoarsely as possibly while taking large, fast steps out of the room.

"Hey Luke." A meek, tired sounding woman's voice came through the phone.

"Haley? What's wrong?" Worry quickly filled his tone as he took steps back out the front door and sat down on the tall backed white rocking chair on the porch.

She hesitated and he predicted she was shaking her head, "Nothinss wrong Lucas." She slurred.

"Haley, have you been drinking?" He asked, almost amused as much as he was worried. It wasn't just a just best friend secret that Haley rarely drank. In fact, it wasn't much of a secret at all, most people knew.

He heard a hiccup, "A little."

"Is Megan home?"

She seemed to ponder the question for a moment, "Owen dropped her off, she's sleepin." He couldn't be sure, but it sounded as if a country twang had entered her voice, which only made him want to laugh harder. As children, they would make fun of Taylor together for getting a thick accent when she became drunk. The only other time she heard Haley get it was when they visited Haley's maternal grandma on her old plantation house back when Megan was still an infant. Then again, everyone acquired an accent when you visited 'Nanna Boo.'

"What's wrong , Haley?" He asked again, this time slightly more demanding.

"Why can't your brother be more like you Lucass?"

His brother. What did that idiot do now? "What happened, Hales?"

She ignored him, "Why couldn't he of been born to Karen, too? He would have been caring and understanding, handsome and charming, and sweet and sensitive and all of the other things Brooke brags that you are?" So Brooke _does _brag about him..interesting.

"Hales, what did he do?"

"NOTHING! He didn't so anything!"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Haley, I have no clue what that means. Is that girl code for something good or bad?"

"Pft. Why does my best friend have to have a penis." She miffed. Lucas let out a surprised burst of laughter. Did _Haley_ just say that? Since when does she say things like that? "It means it's bad, stupid."

"Alright, alright." He soothed to his bad-tempered, drunk best friend. "So, was it you who did something!"

She let out an exaggerated breathe, "Nooo! It wasn't me!"

"Huh?"

"He just doesn't get it, is all! He thinks the world owes him something! But, newsflash, it don't!" Did she just speak ungrammatically? Maybe he should go check on her... "And - and- and..." She trailed off.

"Hales, why don't you try enjoying the time you have left with him?" He suggested quietly.

She let out a small whimper, "How am I supposed to enjoy the time if he's leaving, Luke. I mean, he's really leaving, again. I don't want him to leave, again." He should have known. And to think, he just wasted a good five minutes of his life trying to figure it out.

"Haley, why don't you just go to sleep? We'll talk in the morning okay, meet me at the Café before work?" He offered.

She cursed under her breath and Lucas found himself sighing in relief that Haley rarely drank and that dealing with her like this isn't a common occurrence. "Time?"

"About eight..." He has to be at work at eight, that wouldn't work. "After seven?"

She paused again to figure out what he said, "Eight after seven in the morning? That's reeeally random, Luke."

From inside he heard a loud noise and quickly jumped and rushed back inside adding hastily to Haley, "Just be there."

**Shout Outs: **

**Deli41321: **That's weird about the email thing, I have that same problem.When I created Owen, I thought about Taylor being Haley's opposite, then thought about my brother's and pretty much based everything off that. Haha, And I had alot of fun with Brooke's mood swings. When my aunt was pregnant, it was bad, she was either crying or screaming at my uncle. From my viewpoint, it was rather humerous.

**Nicolec:** Owen's storyline is pending at the moment, he's a good way to break up the normalcy, butI also think that sooner or later he might kill the story's momentum and kind of get in the way. I don't know, we'll have to see, I suppose. "Catch you on the flip side," Ditto, Nicole. Ditto.

**Coupling-All-The-Time:** Brooke is one of my favorite characters, she's got such spunk and reminds me so much of my friend, Bree. I made Owen up, in case you didn't know. I based him loosely on my brother's, who are older than me as well. I hope you enjoyed this short update.

**HaleynNathan23:** Hey Chelsea, brownies are amazing. I happen to rate them as a 9.2, right there with penne pasta and grilled cheese sandwiches. As for your idea of Brooke and Nathan talking, I had that idea and it's coming up. I'm having serious trouble finding a spot for it, but I have a good idea of how it's going to play out now that I have this update finished. Owen is my filler/idea that's been in my head for a while/ family relation storyline.

**RoseRows:** I'm glad you like Owen, I was worried about it. He's just kind of a filler storyline that I had in my head for a long time. Now that's he's in the story, however, I have no idea what to do with him. Brooke's mood swings were based on my aunt when she was pregnant with her youngest, weirdly named Brooke. She had serious mood swings and because my cousin has down syndrome she had to take vitamins and she hated it so basically she was insane andI stayed away from her during her pregnancy as much as I could.Haha.

**xSmile:** I hoped someone would be tricked, haha. Owen is NOT her ex lover, however. That's a little creepy and too _Flowers In the Attic_for my taste.


	24. Ch 16 Part 2 Together We Rise

New chapter before I go on vacation! Finally. I hated this chapter, it was hard to write and honestly I hate it. Whatever. It got the job done i guess.

**Chapter 16**

**Part Two** - Together We Rise

"Hung over much, Hales?" Lucas chuckled as he draped his sport coat over the back of the chair. Her hair fanned out around her head which laid on the cold, hard surface of the table.

She slowly moved her head off of the table and let it rest in her two hands. "How I got the idea to open that bottle of wine, I'll never know." The waitress with the name tag that pronounced her Courtney poured her more coffee, and Haley smiled lazily at her in thanks.

"Is she new here? I've never seen her before. She looks pretty frazzled with the before work crowd." Lucas commented lightly, eyeing Haley carefully as he stirred more sugar into his coffee.

She shook her head and shrugged, "She must be new. Your mom said she had to hire a few new, inexperienced girls because Marie and Joan quit. Joan finally graduated and took a job offer from Miller Real Estate, and Marie's boyfriend proposed and asked her to stop working."

"Why would he ask her to stop working? A little demanding, isn't that?" Lucas questioned casually.

Haley chuckled ever so slightly, "Not like that Luke." She fumbled in her purse for her Motrin. "He has money, a lot of it. He's a lawyer I think she said, and he wants her to stop working and focus on earning her degree."

"Oh." He was silent for a moment, pretending to be scanning the menu which only made him feel uncomfortable because he knew it by heart, right down to the prices. Haley struggled with the child safety cap and he let out an empathetic laugh. "You need me to help you with that?"

As he said it, the top popped off and she smirked proudly at him. "No, I do not. Do you need help reading the menu at your mother's café?" She joked and he glared. "Just ask the question already." She sighed hastily, chasing the pills down with a swallow of coffee.

He nodded, bowing his head slightly. "What's bothering you, Hales?"

"Nothing. I was just being stupid last night. I was drunk, don't I get that excuse?" She pleaded as she brought the coffee cup to her lips and took another long pull.

Lucas stared at her stonily, "No. Haley, you don't get that as an excuse. Now, let's talk about Nathan leaving."

"You really bother me sometimes, you know that?" She sighed, but he remanded impassive. "What do you want me to say, Luke? Nathan leaves in ten days."

Lucas looked pointedly at her. "Why is it upsetting you so much?"

"Why wouldn't I be upset?" Haley exclaimed incredulously. "Los Angeles is a long way away from Tree Hill."

"Yeah, so you are upset that his flight will be long, is that it?" He asked Courtney for a bagel, and Haley motioned for one too.

Haley grumbled, "Shut up Lucas." She remained quiet for a moment, staring a hole in her coffee cup. Suddenly she raised her head, "You wanna know why I'm upset? I'm upset because every time I finally have peace in my life, something shakes it, and that something is usually Nathan. I love him, Luke. Sometimes it scares me how much I love him. Even after everything."

"Nathan loves you, too. He loves you so much Hales." Lucas reached for her hand across the table.

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know he does. But sometimes love isn't enough." She glanced up sadly and met his eyes. They were full of worry and it shamed her to know that she was the one who put it there.

"I think you know who you need to talk to, Haley. I don't think I'm the one who can help you here." He sighed, defeated. He grabbed his bagel and stood, bending over to kiss her cheek. "If you need me, I'll keep my cell on."

"Lucas?" She called when he had almost reached the door. She looked lost, scared. Her eyes searched his for an answer, any answer. "Do you think it could work?"

He closed his eyes and shifted his weight to his other foot. "Maybe you should ask yourself that question, Hales."

-.-.-.

Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled to the front door, dressed in only basketball shorts. He swung the heavy door open, leaning on it for support, and squinted at the brunette figure in front of him. "Brooke? What the hell are you knocking at my door at eight o'clock in the morning for?"

"We need to talk." She said curtly, brushing past him into the house, walking straight for the kitchen. "Nice place you have here."

He stood still at the door, processing his thoughts for a moment before shaking his head amusingly and joining his sister-in-law in the kitchen. She took charge when he flopped down in a chair and she poured each of them a cup of coffee.

"Alright, Scott. I'm going to get right down to it." She slid carefully into a chair across the table from him. "You don't deserve Haley, not even a little bit, but for some unknown reason, you got her. She loves you, again for unknown reasons,-"

"Brooke, if you just came here to make fun of me, I'd like you to leave." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

She continued on like she had never heard him. "-And you love her. What I'm concerned about is that you don't love her enough."

"Enough for what?" His brow furrowed.

"Enough to not break her heart again. Now, you leave the eighth, which in case you didn't know, is in ten days. Inevitably, you will hurt her and Megan by doing so-"

He grumbled, "Brooke, I can't change where my job is. If I tried to quit, they'd sue me for breaking my contract."

"I know, I know." She spat. "What I am saying, is that you need to figure out if you love Haley and Megan enough to try to work out the long distance thing."

"Brooke," He whispered, placing his elbows on the table and look her in the eye. "I love Haley and Megan more than anything in this world."

Brooke smiled, "That's what I like to hear. Let's get to work, superstar." He knew the gleam in her eye, and every nerve in his body told him to abort mission. She was pulling things from her purse that reminded him a lot of a Mary Poppins magical bag, everything seemed to fit and he felt himself pull away slightly in fear. Now, he figured, would be a good time for his coach to yell, "Get your head out of your ass, Scott. Put your hands up on the defense!"

.-.-.-.-.

He opened his bedroom door, rubbing the sleep off of his face as he stepped out into the hall. Instantly, he caught sight of the naked, frizzy haired brunette girl who was busy tearing the clothes off of all of her Barbies. Nodding casually to the child as if her behavior was a normal occurrence, he stepped over her and continued down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen, he poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms and plunked down on the island stool. He read the back of the cereal box as he chewed noisily to himself. Glancing down moments later, he noticed the naked girl in the stool next to him, imitating his every move.

"Where's your mom?" He grunted sleepily, shoveling another helpful of cereal into his mouth.

"Where's your mom?" She mirrored.

Raising a surprised eyebrow and turning his head slowly, Owen James smirked. He reached over her head and snatched the phone off the cradle, an action she couldn't copy. He punched in the seven slightly smudged numbers written on the palm of his hand. He cleared his throat, smirked and nodded teasingly at the little girl. She giggled furiously.

"Hello?" A hurried female voice spat into the phone.

Cooly, Owen replied, "Hello, Meredith." Over the phone, he heard her suck in her breath. Megan was waiting for reassurance that the conversation was going well, she was biting her lip, something he noticed Haley did as well. He winked at her and she broke out into laughter again, clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"O-Owen! I wasn't expecting you to call." She stammered.

He remained smooth, "I told you that I would call. Did you not trust me?"

"No..." She protested in a tone barely above a whisper. "I mean, I wasn't expecting you to call, so soon." She spoke up.

"I couldn't wait to hear your pretty little voice."

Meredith cocked an eyebrow. "Always the charmer, huh Owen?"

"When I have the proper inspiration." He suggested playfully, showing a thumbs up to Megan.

"Oh please." She laughed out in a burst. "You, Owen James, could charm the pants off of a snake. You have that strong, mysterious type to you. "

"Yeah, but I want your pants. Not a snake's."

-.--..-.

The clatter cause by her car keys hitting the kitchen counter sounded eerily throughout the silent house. She had observed his car in the garage, but there were not any signs of him around the house. She called his name repeatedly, as well as Jenny's, but received no answer. She glanced back down at her car keys and noticed the counter was cleared of the morning breakfast clutter and piles of unnecessary papers. She crept upstairs finding every bed made and every basket of laundry folded neatly and put away. When had her house ever look like this? It was like the Twilight Zone.

She called out his name again, this time her tone taking on a slightly worried one. She turned out of their bedroom and back into the hallway. Like creepy magic, Jake had appeared at the top of the stairs, holding a box.

"You called?" He smiled from the top step. In his hands was a single daisy.

"It's... clean," Peyton grimaced, "Why is it clean?"

He laughed, "Jenny has been gone all day and I had nothing to do. You and Lucas were at work, Nathan and Brooke were together... weird, but true, and Haley was busy running errands and stuff. Therefore, I cleaned."

"Where was Jenn-" She started, but gasped, "You cleaned the mirrors!"

"Yeah, I did. And Jenny was at her friend Paige's for the afternoon and then Paige's mom was going to take them to Stephanie's sleepover." Jake raised his eyebrow and slipped his arm around her waist. "So, I thought we'd have a date night. Go get dressed up, and I'll make dinner. I already raided the basement for old movies." He propositioned, handing her the daisy for effect.

"And obviously, you also raided my garden." She said in a monotone voice and looked at him pointedly. He gave a crooked smile and her heart melted.

"This is a low budget date night." He shrugged, and she sighed, defeated.

Peyotn looked down, suddenly fascinated with the same black and white converses she had been wearing for years. "The bills come today?"

He nodded, "Why do they always seem to come in chunks? Why not, say one every two days instead of all on the same few days?"

She smiled feebly, "It's almost the end of the month, I guess it's bill time." She kissed his cheek and went back to the bedroom to change into 'date night' clothing while he headed downstairs. She flipped through her closet, and nothing seemed perfect enough. It wasn't often they got a night to themselves, and she wanted it to be special. She felt the familiar giddy butterflies in her stomach, even if it was dinner and a movie in their own home. Spraying her light summer perfume on, she took a final look in the mirror before sauntering down the stairs. She felt his eyes on her and internally smirked, it made her feel sexy that Jake still checked her out so often.

"I'm sorry, have you seen my fiancee? She probably has on an old band tee and jeans. Looks like she might not have bathed?" He pretended to crane his neck around her up the stairs. She slapped his arm.

"I do too bathe. And I've been known to wear a mini skirt or two." He snorted in laughter before pulling her into a kiss.

"You look beautiful. I like this strapless thing you have on. It makes it easier for me to look at your cleavage without getting caught doing so." Jake smiled pointedly and took her hand, leading her to couch were he had the dinner spread out on the coffee table.

"Chicken Fingers, shrimp, and mashed potatoes?" She laughed, looking down at the table.

He shrugged, "I improvised, besides, these happen to be some of my favorite foods."

"Im not complaining." She sat down next to him. "What movies are we watching?"

He bends over the side of the couch and retrieves two movies as he pops a chicken bite into his mouth. "The Mighty Ducks and Tommy Boy."

Peyton let out a snort of laughter, "They're perfect."

-.-.-.

"Brooke?" Lucas called, closing the door behind him and setting down his suitcase, which seems to get heavier every time he picks it up. He walked through the house to find her sitting in a dining room chair, huddled over a mess of fabrics. He asked nervously, "Are you redecorating?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Is this just for fun then?" He tried.

"No!" She repeated more forcefully.

"Then what's it f-"

"Lucas! It's for my design classes! Gosh, it's hard enough trying to do this when I have to get up to pee every five minutes, can you just go away?" She wailed, and he mentally noted she was in a bad mood.

He nodded and stepped slowly away from her, "Okay, sure. I'll.. Just go start dinner?" He suggested softly, and she muttered a thanks, at least that's what he hoped she had said.

Fifteen minutes later he managed to heat up a frozen pizza and stir together a minute rice package he found in the cupboard. He started to pour himself a glass of wine, but quickly remembered she'd have his head for that and poured it out. Instead, he filled two water glasses with gatorade.

"Brooke, dinner is ready!" He shouted and heard the chair scrape the floor in the other room. He set out everything on the counter and took out two plates. When he turned around he saw a unhappy Brooke staring at the food venomously.

"Lucas!" She shrieked, "Even I can cook that! In fact, I can cook a whole lot more than that!"

He looked confused, "Did you want me to make something special?" He mentally checked that today wasn't some anniversary or anything. Nope.

"Well you could have made something a little nicer. This is... this is college guy food." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Sorry?" He offered plainly, grabbing his plate and walking over to his lazy boy chair. He dug his hand into the side of the chair and located the remote, immediately flipping on Sports Center.

"Are you having an affair?" She wailed with her hands on her hips.

At her words, Lucas choked on his bite of pizza. "Are you serious! Brooke, I can't believe you just asked me that!"

"Well, you are leaving early in the morning and coming home later, and avoiding me, what am I supposed to think?" Brooke's shoulders heaved and she took in a deep breath to keep the tears from falling.

He let out an exhausted sigh and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, pretty girl. It's just the busy season, it'll cool down once all of these whiny players get start school again. And I came home early today, but you nearly bit my head off."

She sniffled into his shirt, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out about this project, I kept putting it off and it's due next week and being pregnant isn't helping much either."

"Well, I'd help you but considering my lack of style I would probably hinder the process." He admitted and they laughed together.

After a beat of silence, Brooke looked up at him. "So you aren't cheating on me?"

"No, I'm not, and will not ever." He promised.

She looked pointedly at him, "Then who were you whispering to out on the porch last night, and why did you stop by Karen's this morning?"

He chuckled, "Haley called freaking out about my dumbass of a brother and then we had breakfast together. How did you know we were at Karen's?"

"I was on my way to see Nathan and saw you pulling out."

Lucas tried to contain his shock, "YOU were with Nathan? Why?"

"He's a Scott," She shrugged. "I know they are helpless when it comes to relationships." She smiled, showing her dimples.

"I'll show you how helpless I am."

-.-.

It was dark by the time he had summoned enough courage to go over to her house. He rubbed his sweaty palms down his khaki shorts and shifted the package into his left hand so his right could ring the doorbell. Almost immediately, Megan swung the door open. He swallowed and wrapped his arms around the little girl smiling wildly.

"Hey Meg, I brought you something." He grinned at his daughter.

Her blue eyes lit up, "What?" From behind his back he swung around his hand to reveal a doll. "Cinderella! Daddy, she's my favorite!"

"I know, that's why I got it for you." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Megan, what do you say?" Haley said evenly to her daughter, but stared at Nathan. She was wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Thanks, daddy! Wanna come play Barbies wif me?" She asked, tugging at his arm.

He smiled down at her, "Tomorrow, I promise, okay? But right now, I need to talk to your mom."

She sighed dramatically, "Okay.. Tamarrow."

"Go get your pajama's on, Meg. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." Haley said again in the even tone that made him extremely nervous. "What are you doing here, Nathan?"

"I came to apologize."

She sighed heavily and led him back out onto the front porch. They sat on Haley's whicker bench in silence for a while, just looking out at the stars.

"Nathan... I want you to know that no matter what you choose, Megan is still your daughter and I want you to be in her life. Not like she would give me a chance not to anyways. She asked about four hundred times if we were going to see you today." She paused and but her lip. He wanted to say something, but knew he shouldn't so he just nodded and she continued. "I have always put her first, Nate, and I always will. So I want to know if you are in this or not because it was easier to explain why she didn't have a family like all the other kids when you weren't in the picture, but now that you are... you know, I.." She trailed off.

He tilted her chin to make her look at him. "Hales, I love you and Megan so much."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I know you do, but it wasn't enough last time. I want to know if it's enough this time. You don't have to answer tonight. Just, let me know." She said softly, calmly. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "And thank you for bringing Megan that doll. It was really sweet."

She closed the door behind her and he started off to his car. Halfway there he stopped, turned and ran back to the front door. He flung it open and burst into the house. Haley stopped on the stairs and looked at him questionable.

"Okay, crazy. I was just going to tuck in Me-" She laughed, but his lips crashed forcefully into hers. The kiss, she knew, was more than just a kiss to him. She felt her knees go weak and leaned against him. "You promise?" She breathed.

"I do." He swore, staring straighter into her deep brown eyes than he ever had before.

"I want to show you something." She smiled, took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Inside it, Nathan felt hugged by her warmth, like he always did. It held so much that was Haley. It was cool colored and smelled of vanilla like her hair. She rummaged around in her closet, before being called out to.

"Mommy, I'm weady to be tucked in!" Megan screamed and they laughed. She pulled down the box and placed it on the bed. He stood and walked out of the room with her to Megan's room. "Daddy?"

"Hey angel." He smiled.

"Mommy, will you guys tell me a stowy?" She yawned.

Haley kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her and they sat down on the edge of her bed. "Sure baby. There once was a beautiful princess."

"-who liked Macaroni and Cheese." Nathan added.

"And lived on the better side of the Great Bridge, while the prince lived on the other."

Nathan smirked, "-And the HANDSOME prince messed up a lot and the beautiful princess liked to get into fights with the handsome prince. She used big words to confuse him."

"-because of all of the books she read. And one day, they stopped fighting and realized that they liked each other."

"And they fell in love, had a baby, the end." Nathan rushed out.

"That wasn't a very good story." Megan screwed up her face.

"They lived happily ever after." Haley added and Megan smiled. "Good night, baby. Mommy loves you."

"Good night. I love you more." Nathan whispered and Megan giggled happily.

Back in Haley's bedroom, Haley snickered. "You stink at story telling." She popped the top off of the box and motioned for him to come sit next to her.

"So shoot me. What is all this stuff?"

Haley laughed, "It's yours. Most of it I stole. Some of it is mine that reminded me too much of you."

"My old varsity jacket? Your prom dress?" He quirked an eye brow, "Any chance I could get you to wear that again?"

"Never." She smiled and he opened the smaller box. The jewelry box.

"Your cracker jack bracelet and wedding ring. Understandable. I figured you had thrown them both out."

She looked shocked, "Oh, please! You know I'm like the biggest pack rat!" She looked down and noticed him toying with the wedding band. "I can't, Nathan. Not yet."

He nodded in understanding. "I know." He closed the box and stacked everything back into the box. He leaned back on her bed. "You wanna hit the lights or what?" He sighed teasingly.

"You're not going home I take it?" She laughed.

He turned to her, "I am home, Hales. I'm with you."

**Up NEXT: -Let's Get it ON**

**-Good bye, sweet child of mine.**

**-Baby's got... what?**

**Shout Outs: Im too tired to do these...**

**Nicolec:** Mysterious Meredith will make a great appearance in the next chapter.. I just ran out of room in this one. I like writing drunk characters, it loosens them up so that you can play with them a little more.

**Deli41321:** Hey, thanks for the review. Nathan always says the wrong thing doesn't he? I feel bad for the guy, he screws up so much. Thanks for reading.

**Coupling- all- the- time:** Thanks for the review, I really liked it. Owen and Meredith's past comes out in the next chapter so be sure to read it!

Peace, Im tired

Katie


	25. Ch 17 Where I Went Wrong

So, this is short. But I couldn't come up with anything else and didn't want to keep you waiting:

**Chapter 17: Where I Went Wrong**

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Remember that." She coached herself in the mirror. Jeans and a plain solid color shirt were the staple for this high school science teacher on any normal day. This, however, was not any normal day. Today she was meeting Owen Daniel James for lunch to "catch up." Those were his words, definitely not hers. If they were hers she might have been able to decide what to wear. Owen, she knew, liked to keep his statements short, sweet, and meaningful.

It drove her insane.

The clock on her bedside table flashed 11:52. She glanced back into her closet and weighed her options. She slipped on a knee length flowy aqua skirt and a solid white shirt. Looking back in the mirror, she shrugged indifferently and spritzed on her favorite perfume. Not that she had deemed the lunch meeting worthy of perfume. Then, sliding into her matching flip flops and grabbing her keys and purse in one fluid motion, she ran to her car.

Of course, her mad dash to the restaurant isn't necessary as Owen is predictably tardy. Yet another trait he carried that made her jaw clench and her patience run thin. The waiter, who she mentally notes is incredibly handsome, seats her at a table for two out on the patio, and winks knowingly when she says she is waiting on an old friend.

"I swear." She promises, but her voice falters from nerves. He only gives a respectful little bow and turns on his heel. Once he's gone her surroundings become clear. She probably looks pathetic sitting alone on the patio to all the people walking the boardwalk past her with their significant others. She checks her watch for the nth time since she sat down after an elderly couple moseyed past and gave her a sympathetic smile. It was almost twelve forty.

"Meredith." His cool and smiling tone greeted her and she felt her back straighten slightly.

Not trusting her voice yet, she smiled and acceptd his apology for being late.

"How've you been?" He asked as he sat in the chair. His outfit made her pleased she wore the skirt instead of her staple.

She swallowed the bit of water and spoke, "I've been well. You?"

"Good." He replied and the handsome waiter interrupted the brief silence that followed after.

"Now that your MALE old friend has joined you, would you care to order?" He asks pointedly and playfully at Meredith. She snorts and nods.

"I'll have a caesar salad and a diet coke, please." She smiles flirtatiously. Well, he does look like a young George Clooney after all.

Owen clears his throat, looks at them both strangely and orders, "A beer and a cheese burger please."

Meredith laughs at his typical choice of foods. "So what have you been doing since high school?"

"I'm a lawyer."

She didn't mean to be rude, but she choked on her piece of bread. "You, a lawyer? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I work at a firm in Chicago." He laughs, finding it slightly funny himself.

"Don't they make sure that lawyers aren't convicts first?"

"Don't they make sure that teachers aren't convicts first?" He challenged back and quirked an eyebrow.

She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "It was your idea. I just went along with it."

"I know. It still makes you a criminal." He shrugs and takes a long pull on his beer that was just set in front of him.

"One, it was twelve years ago, and two, it was bogus we even got caught." She laughed. "It just so happens that on the one night we break in, the night janitors weren't in the science wing smoking pot."

"You are only still bitter because your parents took away your BMW and mine only laughed." He grinned and she was struck with how gorgeous he still was. His boyish good looks had grown up into a more chiseled man, but he still bore a hint of the deviancy that had first attracted him to her.

"I would of given up the country club membership, my credit cards and a whole lot more if I could have had your parents," She admitted.

He looked pointedly at her, "But not the shoes."

"No, not the shoes." She laughed in agreement, "I can't believe your remember that."

"Neither can I." He swallowed another gulp and smirked at her in only the way Owen James could. When they were teenagers, straight laced Meredith had fallen hard for that unconcerned, careless smirk. Oh, how she wished he would stop smirking.

-.-.

"Brooke? Brooke, are you ready to go?" Lucas called up the stairs. Checking his watch again, he tried to keep his frustration in. He had rushed home for this appointment, which he knew would only put him farther behind in his work, and he had found Brooke not ready and in a horrible mood.

"Yes, yes. I am ready! God, let's just go already." She spat at him as she walked down the stairs. Her expensive heels clicked on the way down. Maybe her outfit was a tad over reaching for the doctor's office, but who knew when she could fit into these clothes again? She grabbed her purse off of the table and marched dutifully to the car.

Lucas turned on the radio and the crooning tone of Frank Sinatra came floating through the speakers. He took Brooke's hand and sang along to "Just the Way You Look Tonight." She had a difficult time keeping the smile from spreading across her face.

"Luke, we've been over this before. You cannot sing." She laughed. "You're horrible at it. I'm sorry."

He feigns offense, "Well, that is just about the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me. I mean, I try to be romantic, but I get shut down. By my own WIFE! Real nice, Brooke. Real nice."

Brooke snorts in laughter, "Since I am being honest, you really can't dance very well either."

"Well, this is just great! I rush home from work to come with you and I get made fun of." He faked a bitter laugh and pounds his hands against the steering wheel. She was smiling again. Thank the universe, she was smiling again.

"I know one thing you are great at," she whispers suggestively in his ear. Gripping the wheel tightly, his knuckles go white. She slides a hand down his chest.

"Brooke, honey. I don't think you should be doing that while I am driving." He clears his throat.

She winks and sits back straight in her seat, "You're right. I'll have to save it for tonight."

"Not that I am complaining, but what is with the sudden mood change?" He smiles as they pull into the doctor's office parking lot.

She licks her lips and shrugs, "I am pregnant, remember? And since when is it a crime to find my husband sexy?" She quickly gets out of the car, leaving him stunned and in a much better mood. He follows her in, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. The waiting room is full with women and they stare at him as he walks in alone. The lone man in the corner is huddling over his newspaper. He scans the room and finds that Brooke is not among the women in the room. He walks to the front desk, "Brooke Scott?"

"You are late. She is in room seven." The old woman points to the door on her left and Lucas walks quickly away from her, slightly afraid of her, but mostly of being the lone man in the corner.

He gets into the room, finding Brooke already lying on the examination table. "So I lied to you."

"Huh?" Is all he can respond with.

"I lied to you. I don't find you sexy. Well, I mean I do, but that's not why I was all... you know, over you. I need to tell you something," Brooke winces slightly. She looks guilty, and he looks terrified.

He swallows, "Should I be angry or worried?"

She hesitates and he nods for her to start, "Isignedupfortheultrasoundtesttofindoutthesexofourbaby!" She blurts out and slams closed her eyes. Silence. She peels open one eye and sees that his mouth is moving. She peels the other eye open.

He is dissecting her run together sentence. Finally, he laughs, "Okay, whatever."

Her face drops and her eyebrows scrunch together, "You aren't mad that I signed up for the test without asking you?"

"Not really. I mean, I would have liked to known I guess, but it's fine with me. " He shrugged simply. "Are you sure that's the only reason you were all over me?"

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked. "This is a very big deal and you don't even care!" For the umpteenth time that day, her shoulders shook and she started to sob uncontrollably. "I - I'm sorry. God, why can't I stop?"

"Brooke, you never need to be sorry for crying. I'm the one who should be sorry, I upset you. Look, it's not that I don't care, I do. This baby is so important to me, just it doesn't really bother me that you want to know the sex. I'm surprised you lasted this long."

Her face contorted again, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he soothed quickly, "it means nothing. Just that I know you have always been impatient."

"Lucas Scott, you better chose your words carefully or I might just-"

"HELLO!" The doctor swung the door open, letting Brooke's words hang in the air like a mean stench. "Well, Brooke and Lucas Scott. Shall we take a little peak at baby Scott?"

-.-.

"Where you goin' Daddy?" Megan's bottom lip quivered. Haley glanced up at Nathan sadly then turned her attention back to her feet. Nathan sighed loudly and squatted down to his daughter's level. He tucked a strand of her curly brown hair behind her small ear. She wore just a pair of light blue underwear and a white undershirt, and in her hand she held the Cinderella doll he gave her. Looking into her eyes, he was struck again that she had his eyes. The eyes that for most of his life he had hated, but now, seeing them on his little angel's face, made him wonder why he ever had. Hers were now cloudy with tears that had yet to spill over.

He cleared his throat, "Megan, I'm going back to my house."

The little girl looked around at the beach house, "But dis is your house Daddy. Member? My room is upstairs and your room is a door and da bathroom with the Dora night light away." Her voice squeaked with such innocence it made him want take her in his arms and tell her that he was not going anywhere ever again.

"No, not that house." He looked up at Haley who was avoiding eye contact with him completely. "Um.. Angel, do you remember when I told you that I play basketball professionally?"

She grinned proudly and nodded, "Like on da TV!"

He chuckled, "Right, on the TV, and to play on the TV I have to live somewhere else far from here. That's the house I have to go back to."

"Far away?" She repeated sorrowfully and he nodded, "Oh."

He rubbed her tiny, chubby cheek, "I promise I will come visit you as much as I can, and I can call you and you can call me whenever we want to talk to each other."

Megan looked up at Haley quickly, "Is momma goin' too?" She took in a sharp breathe, looking panicked.

Haley shook her head, "No baby, Momma is staying right here with you." Megan let out the breathe, relieved.

"I'm gonna miss you, Daddy." Megan said quietly, letting her tears finally fall. She drove into Nathan and clung to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Meg." He promised, rubbing her back. "Look after your mother for me, please?"

She nodded and let go of her fierce grip on Nathan, and took up one on Haley's leg. Outside, Nathan's cab honked and he muttered a curse word. Haley mustered a brave smile, "You better go, Nate."

"Yeah, I guess so." He admitted, but made no movement. They stood there in the silence for a moment, a family about to be torn apart. Again. He stepped toward her and offered out his arms. She stepped into him and instantly, the tears fell. "I love you, Hales. I love you so much."

She nodded through the tears and tried to say the same back, but found her voice wouldn't allow it. He knew. It was okay because he knew. Only, she wasn't okay. For gosh sakes, her husband was leaving her! God only knew how long it would be until she would see him again, even though they had agreed on Thanksgiving.

The car honked again and he broke apart from her. He wiped off her tears, "I'll see you soon alright?" Again, she nodded woefully, and opened the door for him. "Always and forever, Hales." He said finally, kissing Megan and Haley's forehead separately and leaving.

"Good bye Nathan." She whispered at the closed door and then looked down at Megan. "I love you too."

-.-.

"Ready to see your baby?" The doctor asked excitedly. She snapped her glove against her wrist and Lucas flinched. There were so many machines hooked up to his wife. Why were there so many? She's a tiny woman, why do they need so many?

Brooke grinned and practically screamed "Yes, I want to see my baby! I really, really want to see my baby!"

"Daddy-to-be?" The doctor smiled. Was it just him or was she extremely happy?

"Yeah, I am ready to see my little Scott guy too." Lucas internally shrugged off his apprehension and turned his attention to the ultrasound monitor.

The doctor made all sorts of funny noises as she moved the machine over Brooke's stomach. "Well, Mr. Scott, your little guy has a vagina."

Lucas choked on the breathe he was holding while Brooke shrieked, "A girl! I'm having a baby girl. Oh, Lucas! Can you believe this?"

"No, it's.. no I can't." He sat there, flabbergasted, barely aware that the appointment was ending. Brooke had almost left him in the room.

"Lucas? Luke, you coming?" She asked, giving his hand a little tug.

"A girl." He echoed blankly. "Like you, a girl like you."

"Yes, Luke. I am a girl. Now let's go home. I need to call Peyton and Haley and everyone!" Brooke tugged again and he followed wordlessly out to the car. "Are you going to make me drive?"

He obediently got into the driver's seat and drove them home. Brooke laughed at his stunned actions, but he couldn't seem to glare at her. She got out of the car when he pulled into the driveway, but he sat there momentarily before suddenly tearing out of the driveway and speeding off into the night. He wasn't really aware of where he was headed, but was heading there anyways. Before he consciously knew what he was doing, he had already started knocking on the door.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" A surprised, yet happy man greeted him, and motioned for Lucas to step inside.

He mustered a slight smile back, "Hey Keith. Is my mom here?"

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" He said playfully, but his smile faded when Lucas was silent. "Karen! Lucas is here." Lucas followed Keith into the living room of the house he grew up in. He was hit with a wave of nostalgia, and couldn't help but think of all of the basketball games he had watched on that small television or how many nights Haley had camped out on their couch forcing him to watch endless movies because her parents were off visiting a random family member.

"Lucas, good to see you." Karen greeted warmly, rasing her eyebrows when he stands politely when she enters the room. "And you brought the manners I taught you so what's wrong?"

"W-we, she.. Brooke... she's having a girl!" Lucas stammered, slouching into the couch when he finished.

Karen looked simply ecstatic, "Congratulations! Oh, this is wonderful!"

Keith patted Lucas's shoulder, "Yeah, Luke. That's really great. Congratulations."

"No!" He spat out. "It's not great! I don't know anything about girls! I never was one!"

Karen laughed, "We know you weren't, Luke. We changed your diapers."

"Real funny, mom." Lucas rolled his eyes, and rubbed his large hands over his face.

Karen sat next to him on the couch and rubbed his back, "Lucas, I raised you, and I am not a boy. Plus, you do know about girls." Karen nudged him and ticked off on her fingers, "Haley is your best friend, she's a girl. Megan is your niece, she's a girl. Peyton is your friend, she's a girl. Brooke is your WIFE, and she's a girl. And I am your mom, and we have already established that I am a girl. Face it, Luke, you are living in a world dominated by estrogen. Get used to it."

-.-.

**UP NEXT:** -Back to SCHOOOoooOOOoooOOOL

So sorry guys. I don't have time to do individual shout outs so here's a comment for y'all!

**Comment:** I'm sorry this update took so long, especially for one so short. I just got back from vacation and then had writers block like crazy. So I slapped this together since I couldn't think of anything better. I know you guys are probably mad at me for not giving more NH but... you'll see.


	26. Ch 18 Let Me Warn You

**Raaaanndom update? I think So:**

**Chapter 18:** Let Me Warn You

"First day of school, First day of school!" A voice screamed throughout the house. Her brown hair swayed back and forth while she pranced around the kitchen. She dropped a box of crayons into a Dora the Explorer backpack and pencils into a black tote bag. Wearing a giddy smile, she pulled two Pop Tarts out of the wrapper.

A grumpy man comes into view, "Haley? What in the hell are you doing?"

She looks down at her feet sheepishly and mumbles, "It's the first day of school..."

"Haley," Owen sighed. "You are clinically insane. Who else in the world do you know likes the first day of school?"

Haley opened her mouth to say a sarcastic retort, but as if on cue, Megan marched down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Happy today! I'm going to schooooool!"

Haley grinned triumphantly and Owen stared at Megan like she was an alien. "You've made her one of you, Haley. You should be ashamed of yourself!" He said seriously, taking the Pop Tart out of Haley's hand and quickly exiting the room. The doorbell rang and he shouted, "I'll get it." From the hallway Haley heard him say, "They're in the kitchen."

In a parade-like fashion, Luke, Brooke, Jenny and Jake all came in a single file line into her kitchen. Her hand found its way to her hip, "What are you all doing in my kitchen? Don't you remember what today is?"

Lucas chuckled, "Yes, Hales. We remember." He glanced at Brooke, "We are here to see Megan off to her first day of kindergarten."

"Yeah, and we're here because my car broke down and we are going to the same places. So I thought-" Jake admitted with an embarrassed smile.

Haley smiled, "Please Jake, don't give it another thought. Of course we'll give you and Jenny a ride." She turned and looked down at Megan who was still in her pajamas and getting pop tart all over the place. "I'm going to go get your school clothes."

"It's my first day of school!" Megan shouted at the room when her mother left. She did a little dance and the three adults were struck again with the thought that Megan was undoubtedly Haley with Nathan's eyes and charm. Oh, the trouble this child will be as a teenager.

Lucas sighed exaggeratedly, "What thoughts has your mother poisoned you with, Megan Rose?"

Megan frowned and cocked an eyebrow, "What do ya mean, Uncle Luke?" She froze her body, mid-dance, and stuck herself in a vogue-like pose.

"I mean, normal kids don't like school. In fact, they hate it." Lucas informed her, receiving a swat from Brooke and a punch in the arm from Jake. Jake pointed at his own daughter, who had been listening closely to Lucas's words.

"They don't?" Megan gasped with a real shock in her voice. She snapped her head to Jenny. At least, the big bad 1st grader looked just as floored as she was.

Ignoring Jake and Brooke's protests, he continued, "Not really, no. Kids can be cruel; At school, you can't escape them. Well, maybe going to the nurse's office you can, but then you get a rep as a coward. It's a vicious cycle."

Jake chuckled, "Dude, shut up."

The phone rings shrilly and Megan jumps from her disbelief, "Daddy! Uncle Luke, get da phone! Daddy's calling!"

Lucas holds his breathe, hoping it's Nathan. Lately, each time the telephone rings Megan immediately believes it to be Nathan on the other end. Most of the time it turns out to be a solicitor or one of Haley's numerous relatives. "Hello?"

"Luke?" Nathan's voice came through the line. Thank God for that. "Did I dial the wrong number?"

"Nah, I'm here to make sure Haley doesn't screw up your kid by making her enamored with school. You know, set her straight." Lucas smirked, amused. Silence. "Nathan?"

"Please don't talk to my kid anymore Lucas." Nathan sighed.

Lucas frowned and handed the phone to Megan. She squealed, "Daddy!"

"Hey angel. Happy first day of kindergarten!" He smiled into the phone. "Is your mom dressing you up?"

Megan exhaled deeply and mumbled bitterly, "Yeah. I think I gotta wear a dress."

"Oh no. Stay away from the boys." He practically begged, "Please."

"What did you just tell my daughter?" Haley's sharp tone spat into the phone.

"Uh, have a good day?" He tried. He was on his way to morning practice. It must have been a morning of firsts because today was the first morning practice he had ever attended. The traffic at this time in Los Angeles was brutal. Who would have thought that?

"Nice try. She hit the speaker phone button just in time. She's not even five yet, Nate. Boys are okay at this age." She coaxed. "Speaking of boys, Nathan Scott you are up so early!"

He grumbled, "You're telling me. It's still dark out. I haven't woken up when it's still dark out since _I _was not even five yet."

"And the change today was because?" She questioned as she sandwiched the phone between her ear and shoulder and handed Brooke the things to help change (wrestle) Megan into her light purple dress.

"I wanted to tell you I loved you before you go torture those horny punks." His voice lowered and she knew he was smirking evilly to himself.

"You are so werid, but I love you too. Call me later?" She proposed.

"Sure, at five like always," he assured, "have a good day."

-.-.

"Lunch, my favorite part of the day." Jake sighed happily. Munching on his sandwich, he was in such a state of content that even the group of freshmen boys with their pants sagging passing them could bother him.

Across the table from him, Haley nodded in agreement. "I hope the girls are having a good first day at least."

"Why? Has yours been bad?" Jake asked as he opened his can of soda.

She shook her head , "Not really. That Johnson basketball prodigy, I have him in all three of the freshman classes that I teach. First and last hours and the hour before lunch. He has major ego problems. Also, I teach Math and Language classes, how messed up is that?"

"That sucks. Sorry Haley. Look at the bright side, at least you have things to teach with. I ordered new basketballs before the end of the year and they never came. That was all of my budget for this year so now I am out of balls and money." Jake said in dismay and stabbed his spoon into his pudding cup. He looked up and saw Lucas skidding to haltinto a chair, causing it to slide and bump Haley's. "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"You weren't in your office. You guys always eat in your office!" His breathing was raspy and Jake knew he had been running.

Haley, in her mothering nature, soothed, "Lucas, just sit down. What's wrong?"

"Brooke has to have another doctors appointment. They just called. Why would they call us? Does that mean something's wrong? Something's wrong isn't it?" He rambled in an exceedingly fast manner then took great gulps of air.

"It doesn't mean anything, Luke." Haley laughed, "Maybe Brooke just forgot to make another appointment last time she was there. During my pregnancy, I went to thirteen appointments. It just depends."

"I hate this. It's so stressful. I don't think I was made to be a father." He rubs his hands hard against his face and lets it rest on the table.

Haley and Jake give each other amused sideways glances, and Jake voices what they were both thinking, "Let us tell you, it doesn't get much better when the child is born either. Being a parent means a lifetime of worry, but that doesn't mean that it isn't worth it. Trust us, you will be a great father."

"Yeah, Lucas. You are a top notch worrier." Haley smiles and winks at her lifelong best friend.

He smiles faintly, "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Jake smirks, "Besides, with Brooke as the mother, you are going to have to start worrying now. Like a warm up or something."

Haley snorts, "Just think of when Brooke starts her on picking out clothes that show the most skin without looking desperate. That was always my favorite lesson."

"Oh God." He shudders mournfully and collapses back onto the table.

-.-

"How was work?" Owen smiles at a very overwhelmed looking Meredith. Her head was down on her kitchen table and her pin straight hair fanned messily out around her.

She tried to chuckle at his teasing tone, but it sounded more like a sob, "Shut up."

"That good huh?" He smirks and sets a beer down in front of her. "You should've expected it. The first day of school always felt like the end of freedom."

"They hated me. I made a fool of myself. The principle said he could hear my students all the way down the hall. I'm a failure." She whimpered and took a long pull on her beer. The cold drink's effect on her hot body caused her to shiver.

"You aren't a failure. You're just the new teacher. Just wear a short skirt and win them over." He shrugged casually.

Meredith's head snapped up and she wore a disbelieving smile. "I can't believe you just said that."

He shook his head in dismay, "You've known me since we were thirteen and you still don't realize that I think you're hot. That makes you either naive, or oblivious."

Her mouth hung open in shock, "I am not oblivious," she indigently stated. "Or naive."

"You're right; you're both." He said seriously and smiled at her angry look. A moment of silence fell across the room, both thinking of different things. Owen was once again hit with memories of their previous relationship. To an outsider, their move from friends to dating was both foolish and doomed from the beginning. They met the summer before their freshman year in high school. She was the daughter of a high powered defense attorney who loved to show off his perfect daughter at every function possible. She belonged to the popular clique and was their class president. She wore skirts and perfume, and her hair was always sculpted into the newest trends. Until, that is, Meredith met Owen James at the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. His oldest sister was having her first kid, and her mom was getting botox. Then all hell broke lose and she was committing crimes and making out with boys.

As the memories filled his mind he couldn't help but let out a laugh. She threw him a dirty glare, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the day I got Black Betty." He sighed wistfully, and then quirked an eyebrow. "Then I thought of that night."

She blushed furiously, "It was a nice car."

"I warned you about dating me and then you jumped me." He leaned back and smirked.

She looked affronted, "I did not! You can be such a liar."

"I wasn't the one who told my dad I was going to a student council meeting when I should've told him I was losing my virginity." He looked at her pointedly for a second, watching her turn from pink to bright red. He stood up and swiftly got two more beers.

"You had already lost your virginity to that slut Kirsty Thompson. Besides, what daddy doesn't know won't give him a heart attack." She laughed and took a swig of the new beer. She eyed him carefully as he slowly peeled off the beer bottle's label. He looked deep in thought, "Owen what-"

Oh my god.

His lips had collided with hers. They had flirted up until this point, just playful banter, but she had never expected this. Well, maybe she had. Maybe she had even hoped for it a little. That still doesn't make it any less shocking for her.

Regardless of her shock, she kissed him back, and kissed hard. Owen James, round two.

-.-.

"So I have to deal with the kid for three hours. Stupid jocks." Haley yawned into the phone as she dropped the uncooked pasta into the boiling water for dinner. On the receiving end, he cleared his throat. "Oh, well.. I mean.. Well, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Hales." Nathan laughed. "I was just kidding. He's a freshman, it'll be alright."

"Megan, stop playing with your silverware. Dinner isn't ready yet, go watch some television." Haley scolded at her daughter. Then into the phone said, "So how was YOUR day?"

"Same thing as everyday, practice and more practice. I had lunch with a teammate and his wife today though."

Haley smiled, "Oh, that sounds like fun."

"No, not really. She's kind of a bitch. I think she got a nose job recently because she kept turning her head to the side." He frowned. "Like anyone would comment on someone's nose."

Haley snorted and thought about her lunch, "Lucas still has his panties in a bunch because he's having a girl. He's crushed, it's so pathetic."

"Still?" Nathan asked incredulously. "That'll change once he sees the baby. It's weird that he is so against having a girl though. He's the sensitive one. Girls gravitate toward him."

"Oh and they don't gravitate to you, Mr. NBA?" She challenged, her hands finding their way to her hips. She stirred the pasta water and started to chop the asparagus. She could practically hear the smirk forming on his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He winked and she paused at his words. She really would like to know.

-.-.

"Not having basketballs is a crime against humanity, seriously." Peyton sighed sarcastically. She placed his plate down in front of him and spun around to grab Jenny's off of the counter.

He either didn't notice her tone or ignored it and continued his rant, "I know. I talked to John, the superintendent, and he told he couldn't do anything. So now I am stuck with only last years. This year's team was going to be so talented too."

"Maybe you could get someone to donate some. Tree Hill is like the vortex of basketball glory, anyone would love to get their name on a board saying they support the Ravens basketball team." Peyton reasoned and rolled her eyes. Turning to Jenny, she warned, "Move your milk or it will spill."

His eyes glistened and his mouth dropped, "That idea is genius! You are so smart." He said, giving her a deep kiss.

"Yeah, well, I have my moments." She shrugged sadly.

He looked up in surprise at her and grabbed for her hand. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, uh. I'm just going to go do the dishes." She busied herself quickly.

"Peyton?"

"Drop it, Jake. I don't want to talk about it." She spat and fled into the kitchen.

Jenny giggled, "Mommy is mad at you! If she gives you a choice on a time out spot, pick your bed. It's comfiest."

"I have a feeling I have a time out already scheduled there anyways." Jake sighed and returned to his dinner.

**UP NEXT: -Little Disruptions**

**-Babys&Mommas Dramas**

**-Round Two**

**Shout Outs: **

**Deli41321:** Thanks for the review. More of Megan's feelings will come out in the next chapter. Nathan MIGHT find a way to get traded. Im not sure if Im going to go down that road because realistically, it wouldn't be possible and its kinda a predictable move.

**xSmile:** Thanks for the review, I'm not sure why I have lucas being angry. I just wanted to give Lucas a storyline-ish. Lol

**HaleynNathan23: **Next chapter is surprise-packed with the Naley. That's all I'm going to say about that. And yeah, what I think is a short chapter is usually long by everyone else's standards. I usually write two pages on my word processor in seven font because it looks really big on my computer... Anyways. Thanks for the review, greatly appreciated.

**Naleyluv:** Brooke make me laugh. She's so ridiculous and Lucas would have his hands full if he gets a Brooke clone. Other than that, I don't want to give away too much so, "No comment." Thanks tons for the review


	27. Ch 19 My Whole Heart

Another RANNNDOM update. I have been doing a pretty good job at updating.. Im patting myself on the back.

**Chapter 19:** My Whole Heart

"Thanks for breakfast," She mumbled while she stood staring at the tile floor. His deep, short chuckle hit her ears and she buried her head in his chest to hide her embarrassed smile and reddening face.

"Anytime." Came his usual short response. He wrapped his muscled arms around her body and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head. One hand slid down her sun dress covered back and the other came around to cup her cheek in it.

They stood gazing into each others eyes silently for what felt like an eternity. She felt herself forgetting about the Biology tests she needed to correct and finding her white cardigan sweater. Instead of worrying, she let herself become completely absorbed in the man in front of her. The things he said with his body language could tell her more than anything he spoke. Right now, his body language screamed, don't leave.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he sighed, already knowing what came next. "I have to go to work, Owen."

"I love you." He took her small hand in his. A blush crept onto her face again and she looked up to met his eyes. He was grinning like the idiot he was down at her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you too. " Meredith rolled onto her tip toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling out of his arms. She slid into her ballet flats and felt him trail kisses down her back. "I really have to go." He groaned and threw his body back to sink into the oversized leather chair. Opening the door, she rolled her eyes, "You are such a baby."

The door closed and he said to the walls, "Maybe I wouldn't be such a baby if you called in sick once in a while."

-.-.

"Alright, good. Yes, like Miss. Rosenfeld just said, the story is simply a wacky spin-off of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Can anyone tell me how they relate?" Haley stood in front of her class in a typical teacher black skirt with a red blouse. She switched her weight from one foot to the other. It was not even lunch and her shoes were giving her feet blisters. In her hands, she held a three ring binder labeled Unit One. After asking the question, her room became silent unlike seconds ago when a chorus of Yeah, what she said,'s filled her room. A perfectly straight hand was up in front of her, belonging to her best student, Paige Rosenfeld who also happened to be the one student that answered her questions.

"Anyone other than Miss. Rosenfeld?" She walked down a row, her eyes set on a single desk. His head was lying on it and a soft murmur of snores came from his mouth. "Mr. Johnson," She started loudly waiting for his head to shoot up and his eyes to adjust to light before turning on her heel and heading back to the front of the class. "Can you tell us the similarities between the two stories?"

The young freshman looked around in a state of panic at his classmates, all of which were shrugging or snickering. When he realized that he was not going to receive any help he muttered, "No, I can't."

"Mr. Johnson, see me after class, please." Haley looked at him with a note of sympathy. He reminded her of a certain teenager she used to know. Hell, even the cantaloupe in the grocery store reminded her of a certain man.

"Mrs. Scott, that's lunchtime though," He winced and struggled to pat down his hair.

"Yeah, I'd think she has better things to do than to hang out with high school boys, don't you?" Ah, damn. Now her students even sounded like him. Before she couldn't think a hand grabbed her arm and spun her into a hard chest. Wait, she knew that chest, and she definitely knew those lips.

"Nathan!" She shrieked and pulled quickly away from him. Her class looked either amused or in awe. Taking his muscled arm in her hand, she yanked him from the classroom angrily.

As soon as the door closed behind them the class rang out with whispered, "Where did he come from?" Or "Oh my God, that's Nathan Scott. He's a legend." Or "What is an NBA player doing with a teacher?"

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. "If any of their parents find out and call the school, I could lose my job, Nathan. It might not make as much money as a person who puts a ball through a hoop, but I love it so.."

He cut her off with a deep kiss. "Coach gave us this weekend off and I got an early flight, skipped today's practice and came to see you. Are you not happy I came?" He asked pointedly, with a flash of hurt in his eyes.

She sighed, "I'm thrilled, but I am also supposed to be teaching, you need to leave right now. I have lunch next, after I speak to that Johnson kid, we could go out then?" She suggested while rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. "Or better yet, you could go and take Megan out of school for the rest of the day, she'll love to see you."

"Why perfect Haley James, promoting leaving school. What a day this is." He put on a shocked face.

"I've done it before," She mumbled, "Besides, it's only kindergarten and she really missed you so.."

"So, you go back to teaching and I'll get rid of myself." He smirked. She opened the door and mouthed I love you. "I love you too!" He called back loudly, causing Haley to blush furiously and her class to simultaneously let out a laugh of disbelief.

"The similarities... anyone?" She cleared her throat and continued.

-.-.

"We're getting ouce cream, daddy?" Megan grinned from the backseat as they pulled into an ice cream parlor.

He grinned and opened her car door, "Don't tell your mom... Shall we?" He asked and extended his hand for her to grasp. Joyfully, she nearly skipped to keep up with him and her black buckle shoes made that sound he knew she liked.

"What flavor?" The nasally tone of the unenthusiastic ice cream scooper guy droned out. Nathan felt for the guy, his hat reminded him of his pretzel stand days.

"I want dis one!" Megan pointed to the colorful swirled ice cream, named Play Doh. "Wif sprinkles, please!"

"And for you?" He sighed toward Nathan while handing Megan her cup.

"I'll go for whatever that is." Nathan decided nodding toward a vanilla looking container in the very far corner.

The guy looked up at him in surprise, "That's fat free you know? It's kind of gross."

"I'm on a team diet, just give it to me." Nathan shook his head, handed the guy a ten, and took his ice cream. He took Megan's now cold hand again and tried to escape. The scooper guy was looking at him funny.

"Wait... are you Nathan Scott?" The guy brightened. "My roommate and I watch you play all the time. People around here talk about you constantly. My boss will die when I tell him you were here."

Nathan wanted to roll his eyes. He turned to say something rude, but Megan spoke first, "Dat's my daddy. He plays on da TV!" What is it about that little girl that makes everything annoying or painful or uncomfortable better again? "My momma loves him!" Maybe it was because she was the spitting image of the woman he loved. Maybe she was just perfect in her own way.

The scooper guy smiled, "Cute kid. Have a good day."

As they left the shop, Nathan squeezed her hand and smiled down at her, "I missed you, it's hard being away from each other, isn't it?"

"Yeah," She agreed and shoveled a large spoonful into her mouth. "It makes me and mommy sad cause you're not here. We like it when we talk on da phone, but I like you better here."

"Me too," he told her and kissed her forehead. She giggled and pulled herself onto a bench. "How's kindergarten going, angel?"

She sighed dramatically as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, "Fine..."

Nathan stifled a chuckle, "That doesn't sound too good. Care to explain?"

"During nap time I have to have da green cot next to Brian. He's mean. I don't like him." Megan informed him and scowled at the air as if Brian was their with them. She shook her head angrily and scooped more rainbow colored ice cream into her small mouth.

Nathan felt like he was going to die of happiness, "Good. You shouldn't like him. Boys have cooties, you know."

"You're a boy." She screwed up her face in confusion.

Nathan shook his head to the contrary, "No, Megan. I am a man. There's a difference. Trust me."

-.-.

"Peyton?" He jogged into the house and called out to his fiancé. The house was uncommonly silent for this time of day. Normally, Jenny and Peyton would be in the kitchen cooking dinner, or sitting on the back porch, anything that immediately announced their presence in the house. He discovered Peyton still buried in their bed, hugging the covers as if they were a lifeline. "Peyton?" He asked timidly and treaded lightly into the room

"Jake..." She muttered weakly. It scared him deeply, the tone of her voice -so frail and pleading. Her body heaved with a sob and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Peyton, what's wrong? What happened, please talk to me." He whispered as his hands stroked her forehead soothingly. She heaved again and cried into him until there were no tears left.

"I'm not pregnant." Her tone was angry and desperate at the same time. "I was so sure I was, Jake. I skipped this month, and I was feeling nauseous, and...and so I went to the doctor's this morning, right after Haley picked you up for work." She hiccuped, sniffed, and continued, "She, she said sometimes there isn't a reason why women skip a month, sometimes it's stress or sometimes for nothing at all. She said my nausea could of just been from worrying about it. So, there it is, I'm not pregnant."

"Did you want to be?" He swallowed hard.

She shrugged, "I didn't, at first. Then I saw how excited Brooke was to be having a child with Lucas and I want to have kids with you too. I started talking to my stomach and just.. I was being stupid obviously."

"Nah, you weren't being stupid, Peyton, not at all." Jake kissed her cheek. He released a heavy sigh and chose his words carefully, "But maybe it's for the best that you aren't pregnant. We can barely afford our lives right now. If we had another child, we would be in serious financial trouble. I love you and would love to have children with you, but that's the truth. I'm sorry."

She let another sob escape her mouth, "I know and we have plenty of time to have more children, but it hurts just the same."

"It's going to be okay, just let it out." He rubbed circles on her back and muttered soothing words. "Uh, I know this is kind of a bad time to ask, but do you know where Jenny is?"

Peyton snorted, "With Brooke."

"Oh, that's... nice." Jake cringed.

-.-.

"A girl could get used to this sight," Haley admitted jokingly as she stepped into her kitchen. Nathan was wearing a frilly pink apron and floppy straw hat while her daughter was adorned with a chunky bead necklace and white gloves. Together they were mixing a very large bowl which Haley was afraid to look in.

Nathan grimaced, "We were supposed to be finished by the time you came home."

"I guess that makes me the fortunate one who didn't have to attend the scheduled staff meeting." She smiled and stepped into his arms. "I've missed this." She muttered into his chest. His chin rested on her head and he kissed her hair.

"You have no idea." He agreed. The feeling of their bodies melded perfectly together was one he craved every time he thought of her. "Instead of holding onto you at night, I had to settle on a pillow. Major difference, let me tell you. It doesn't smell as delicious as you, it doesn't giggle like you do, and it sure as hell doesn't taste as good as you."

She quirked an eyebrow, but then thought better of it, "I don't want to know."

He laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "Ew. Don't do dat."

"Please, no comments from the peanut gallery." He scolded playfully, poking Megan with a single finger then preceding to press his lips to Haley's. She blushed, but was more than willing to oblige when his tongue begged for entrance. She couldn't help but think once again that this was how it was supposed to be. Okay, maybe she shouldn't be making out in front of her child, but it's not like he was going to be there forever. She needed to get a little action while she could. "I love you." He promised when they broke apart, "Always have, always will."

A goofy grin spread across her face, "Always and forever, right?"

Info: I am ending this story soon. Not sure when, exactly. Maybe three chapters. Next chapter will be a BL update as well as the usual crap... deal with it!

Shout Outs: 

**HaleynNathan23:** I am glad that you are enjoying my story. It's really terrific to hear. That line Nathan said to Lucas, I think I was trying to joke that Lucas was being a bad influence on Megan, but I think I missed a line or something..? It doesn't turn out right. Sorry for that confusion.

**Naleyluv:** I am super excited that you are into Owen and Meredith now. I wasn't sure if the feedback was going to be positive or not. I just really wanted a new relationship that I could develop and make up my own past. Thanks for reading and replying, as always.

**deli41321:** Thanks for the review. They are a great way for me to build my writing and get a little insight. You actually gave me a little hint for a line in the next chapter, so watch out for that. I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

**xSmile:** Thanks for the review. I am very happy that you are enjoying my story and reviewing. It makes it easier for me to build storylines if I know what my readers like and don't like. Thanks so much.

**chelle2911:** Hey, thanks for the review. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the Naley.

**_Please review!_** They make me understand what you guys like and didnt like.


	28. Ch 20 New This, but Wish I Knew That

Haha, feel so clever because of this title... Do you get it? Huh, Huh? Do ya? Wow, I took too much cold medicine.

**Chapter 20**: New This, but Wish I Knew That

Brooke wrung her hands nervously as she waited to find out if her designs had made finalist. Her hand rubbed soothing circles on her stomach as she listened to her professor speak to the auditorium full of her classmates.

"The winning project will be given the chance to participate in Homemade Designs's winter show. I have narrowed the field down to three projects, but will withhold the names of the creators so not to create biased opinions. Each of you will vote on your favorite at the end of class next week. The display boards will be out in the hallway for you to look at after this class is over."

After that, Brooke tunned out the entire lecture. She figured she wasn't alone by the anxious looks being thrown around the room throughout the hour. As soon as the class was dismissed everyone grabbed their things and rushed out of the room. Having taken a seat near to the front, Brooke was forced to wait as the hoard of students in front of her pushed and shoved their way through the two openings. She hugged her arms tightly around herself, feeling very small and delicate around the angry fashionistas. She noticed after her "bitch attack" last month (as Peyton kindly referred to it) that she felt her hormones were having the opposite effect, instead making her feel like a fish out of water.

"You're Brooke, right?" A blonde, curly haired boy smiled next to her. She had noticed him a few seats down from her and guessed he couldn't get up fast enough either. She nodded and flashed a overwhelmed smile. "I'm Nick. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a quick lunch after checking out the boards out there."

She flashed her left hand, "I'm not sure if my husband would like me on a date."

He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender and showed his own left hand, "I'm sure my wife would not like that either."

"Just lunch then? I don't think I've met a guy without an alterior motive before." She quirked an eyebrow and planted her hands on her hip. Giving the guy a quick up-down, it was clear this Nick guy seemed pretty plain.

"Oh, I do," he admitted with a crooked, guilty smile. "I sat behind you last week and got a peak at your design project. It was hands down the best work I have seen in a long time."

"I have to say it's nice to be admired for my work and not for my," She cleared her throat and looked down at her body. He got the hint, "Especially from guys looking over my shoulder." He flushed a scarlet color she only saw on Haley. "Come on, we'll go check out the boards and then we can hit up the Starbucks around the corner. I really want one of their brownies."

They reached the hallway and Brooke stopped dead at the projects in front of her. "Wow." Came from the Nick guy beside her.

"That's my project!" She squealed, quickly clamping her hand over mouth when some of the other students stared. She diverted the attention by pasting on an angry look and glancing around her innocently as if it were someone else who had exclaimed it.

Nick chuckled and pointed to the third board, "That one's mine. I almost feel bad stealing it from some college kid."

"You aren't in college, too?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nah," He shook his head, "Well, I take this class, but I am almost thirty-five years old. I just like to take some classes here and there to keep up with everyone else. I actually own a design company."

Brooke's jaw dropped and her eyes widening in amazement. "Which one?"

"Nick-Nak's." He laughed, "The name wasn't my idea, but-"

"No!" Brooke laughed, "I've heard of you! I love that name. My friend, Peyton, and I saw your store a few months ago and you inspired the nursery I designed for junior here. You're located about twenty minutes from my house!" She laughed, rubbing her stomach.

"That's flattering," He smiled genuinely.

-.-.

"Come on, Meg." Haley whispered encouragingly over her shoulder as they wound through the busy Charlotte streets, following an increasingly fast-paced Nathan. "Your father has a mission, apparently." She rolled her eyes and continued the harrowing journey of dodging people while nearly jogging. A science she had yet to master. Only adding to the difficulty, she was grasping a slow kindergartner's hand and her large canvas bag. "Nathan, this better be a worthwhile trip because I almost ran over an elderly man. Not like it was really my fault or anything, he stepped in front me, but it's really the principle of the- Nathan? What are we doing here?" A look of confusion overtook her face as she noticed the boutique they were in front of.

"Buy something. Buy it all, I don't care." He smiled and led her into the store. He placed his hand on her lower back, absently tracing her 23 tattoo with his index finger. He replaced Haley's hold on Megan with his own, giving her hand a squeeze to get a giggle out of her.

"This is straight out of Pretty Woman," She laughed, simultaneously gaping at the expensive looking clothes around her.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Are you implying that you have hooker tendencies? I'm not so sure I am comfortable with that, Haley."

She swatted at him, "Oh, shut up. What in the world would I need with any of these dresses? Most are worth more than I make in a month, and I am not exaggerating." She said, looking at a price tag and then letting it fall pointedly.

"Hales, you never know when you are going to need one of these dresses." He shrugged with an odd glint in his eye. "And it is also a good thing I am paying."

A smiling woman dressed in all black dress clothes and smiled adoringly at Nathan, "Mr. Scott. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. What is it exactly that you are looking for?"

He smirked wildly and his eyes dared Haley to object further. She sighed in surrender and Nathan turned back to the sales woman, "Something sexy and sophisticated, preferably something that hits at or above the knee, just because I like her legs" He replied his well practice husky tone as Haley reddened with embarrassment more every second. He paced around the store, looking at some of the displays. "Something not too dressy, but still party attire. And definitely something that shows off her boobs. Oh, and throw in some of these high heels. They'll show off her butt."

Megan giggled uncontrollably, even harder when Nathan winked at her. "Daddy said boobs and butt!"

Haley frowned with disapproval and led Megan to a chair where she could calm down, but she too had trouble keeping a smile off her face. "Have you gone completely crazy, Nathan?"

"Only for you." He quipped effortlessly over his shoulder. She made a show of rolling her eyes for Megan.

"Mrs. Scott? Would you like to have the models display the clothing before you try them on?" Rachel, the brunette sales woman, plastered on a smile that made Haley grimace a little.

She shook her head and set her purse down at Megan's feet, "No. Just lead me to it..." She sighed heavily and gave a last glare at Nathan who wore a dopey grin as he dropped into the chair next to his daughter. Immediately Megan took her notebook from Haley's bag and challenged Nathan to tic-tac-toe.

Sixteen dresses, twenty-four smirks, and forty-two games of tic-tac-toe later, Haley came from the dressing room one more time. She looked throughly pissed and Nathan smiled brightly at her as he gave her an intense up-down. She saw his eyes cloud over with lust and subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

Rachel spoke up, "This is a black, v-neck, chiffon, pleated tea length dress- it hits at mid calf, but can be shortened. It's a new arrival, one of our originals."

Nathan sat there in amazement. It was paired with those shoes he liked and a beaded necklace that pointed the attention to her cleavage. "Perfect. She looks perfect. We'll take it, all of it."

Haley changed back into her regular clothes and when she came back, Nathan was paying. She almost shrieked at the price, but Nathan pulled out his platinum credit card and swiped it without a second thought.

"This was too much," she poked him in the ribs before letting her head fall on his shoulder as the three walked out of the shop and back to their car.

"You're worth it." He reassured her genuinely. He paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "You want to go buy a car?"

She choked back a laugh, "What? A car? Nathan, be serious."

"I am!" He chuckled with a defensive note. "In case you didn't know, I have millions of dollars and I was thinking I kinda suck at being a millionaire. Why let it all just sit in a bank? Why not live a little, ya know?"

Her face changed from amused to worried, "Nathan, is something wrong?"

"Nope. Daddy loves you." Megan smiled up at them.

They smile back down at her, but Haley returns to her worried stare. "Hales, nothings wrong. I promise. I just want to spend a little money on you, that's all."

"Nathan, a little is less than fifty bucks. A lot is the two thousand dress you bought me." Haley crossed her arms. "I don't need.. Things. I just need you, okay."

He nodded but looked a little detached. He wrapped his arms around her and mumbled into her neck, "I just want to know you are taken care of Hales. I worry about you two. It sucks that I can't get out of this contract. I wish they would just trade me already."

"Nate," She soothed and smiled at Megan over his shoulder. "We are just fine. We miss you, but we get by-"

He pulled away from her and let out an angry groan, "You shouldn't just get by though, Haley. You two deserve the best."

Haley smiled and pressed a kiss into his lips, "You're just perfect for us, Nathan. Don't go doubting anything. Everything will turn out okay. I promise."

-.-.-.

"Lucas," a cool voice greeted him. He looked up from his paper to see his father smiling down at him. "Here on your lunch break, too?"

He folded his paper back up and set it on the seat next to him, "Yeah, I just ordered. Do you want to join me?"

"I'd love to." Dan nodded and sat down in the seat across from his son. "How is Brooke doing?"

"Great, she's really excited for the baby."

Dan raised his eyebrows questionably, "And you?"

"Am I excited for the baby?" Lucas clarified and Dan nodded. "Yeah, I am, but at the same time scared to death. I feel like everything is spinning so fast and I just want to sit still and tell it to stop for a second."

Dan chuckles at his feelings, "It will, things will settle down." He cleared his throat and drank some of his water. "How are you doing, outside the baby, I mean?"

"I'm holding up. Work has been extremely demanding ever since they announced the job cuts and plans to redesign departments." He sighed woefully, rubbing his temple to ease the building headache.

Dan's face contorted to concern, "Is your job on the line?"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know, no one does. Basically, with the new departments, everyone is either getting fired or getting a new job. Some of the older guys don't like it and are resigning entirely."

"Did you think about quitting?"

Lucas shook his head, "How could I? I have a baby on the way and Brooke is still working on her designing degree." Truth is, he had thought about quitting. Right up until the reality hit him that he was having a child, a baby girl no less.

"Lucas," Dan started seriously. "Take it from a man who knows, you keep wearing yourself out for a job you hate, and you'll regret it. Then you will resent Brooke when she starts her career off of your income. Find something you love. Didn't you always want to be a writer? You can come work for me while you write it, if you decide you need the paycheck." He stood and pulled a ten out of his wallet. "Do your family a favor and make yourself happy **_before_** the baby comes. Trust me on this son." And with that Dan Scott left the Café, leaving a confused and exhausted Lucas in his wake.

-.-.

"Thanks, Shane. See you next week." Peyton nodded at her boss as she left the Thud magazine office. Humming slightly to the song blaring from her headphones, she ripped open her paycheck and glanced woefully down at the amount staring back at her. Jake's student loan payment was due next week, as was hers the following week, and her check wouldn't cover it. Jake's check did not come until next Friday and typically, that went to the regular bills. In her state of worry, she ran into a man coming out of the post office. Quickly, she apologized profusely and bent down to pick up the mail she knocked out of his hands.

"It's really okay. It's not everyday a guy gets attacked by a beautiful woman." The dark haired man smirked at her and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Lame line? Yeah, sorry. Not my best work."

She chuckled, "You are new to Tree Hill aren't you?"

He flashed a mock-guilty smile, "What gave me away?"

"Well, first, the address on your mail is a house that has been on the market forever- rumor is it's haunted. Second, this is a small town, therefore you would have known that I am engaged." She smiled, flashing her engagement ring. "And third, Lucille, the town crossing guard and biggest gossip, told me last week that a single man was moving here from Boston."

He bit his lip to keep from smiling, "Just outside Boston, actually." He stuck out his hand, "Matthew Bronston."

"Peyton Sawyer." She shook his hand. "Welcome to Tree Hill, and good luck with those ghosts."

"Yeah, uh thanks. Are you -I mean- do you work at Thud?" He stammered and looked at her intently.

She frowned with confusion, "Yes. I draw a comic and do some editing, occasionally."

"How would you like to do 'some editing' full-time?" He grinned hopefully.

"Depends, does full-time mean money?"

"A lot of it, actually." His begging eyes stared down at her. From Peyton's perspective, he seemed like a decent guy, he had on a black and white Tally Hall band tee on underneath his black suit jacket.

"Where at?"

"On the other side of town. At a magazine I own. I used to be located in Boston, but my mom got sick so I moved back down here to be with her. I'm sure I can find something interesting for you to work on."

She dug around in her purse and finally pulled out a card, "Here, call me with the details. I have to go." She walked away quickly, remembering she left Jenny at the Café and smiled to herself. _A lot of it, actually._ Gosh that sounded good.

-.-.

"Take a break. I know you didn't come all the way over here just to grade Biology quizzes." Owen teased, brushing a stray hair away from Meredith's face.

She swatted away his hand and glared at him. "Owen, stop. I need to grade these, and you keep distracting me. Today, I handed back those section reviews I graded with you and gave half the class 5 points out of 4 instead of the other way around. I value my job, and I doubt the principal's daughter would like a 2/16 when she only got two wrong."

He leaned away from her and held up in hands in defense. "Don't blame me for your dyslexia." Slamming her book shut hard, she shook her head and packed her things back into her teacher's bag. "Oh, so you're just going to leave?" He asked with a defensive edge in his voice.

Meredith spun around in anger, "Yes." She smiled tightly. Quickly, she stalked the short distance to the front door and flung it open, yelling back into the house at him, "And don't you dare roll your eyes, Owen Daniel James! I know you are." She heard his loud and heavy footsteps following her. Swiftly, she took a step out the door and ran smack into someone that wasn't there before.

"Excuse me," The conceited, miffed voice came from a skinny brunette with a glare set in her teal colored eyes.

Owen reached the front door and leaned on the frame, letting out a long sigh. Meredith shot him daggers with her eyes. "Who is this, Owen?"

He squinted hard at the newly arrived brunette, "Trouble."

"Who are **_you_**?" The brunette cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over herself. It's times like these she remembers why she liked hanging out with guys more than girls in high school. Girls were viscous and catty and..._ I hate girls._ She thought.

"**_I_** am leaving." Meredith smiled curtly, sent one final glower to Owen and walked the short distance from Haley's porch to her car.

Owen mumbled a goodbye after her, before redirecting his attention to the pursed-lipped woman in front of him, "Carrie Dolan."

"Let's not play the name game, Owen. You've wasted more than enough of my time." She spat, breezing past him and into the house.

To the air, he bowed and extended a hand sarcastically, "Carrie, would you care to enter my sister's home?"

"Don't be prick. On top of everything else." She rolled her eyes. "I am here for a reason."

"Which would be?"

In one swift motion, she pulled out a manilla envelope and pen, slamming down in front of him. "The lease papers on our house, you know, the one we lived in together before you up and ran away."

He scoffed angrily, making a great showing of taking the pen in his hand and scribbling down his name. "You got what you wanted all along, didn't you?"

"You know what, Owen?" She started, stuffing the papers back in her bag. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I am not really sure, but I am sure that I spent way too much time on your sorry excuse for a life. You should spare that poor woman the misery and just end it now."

"Thanks for the advice, I'm sure you are highly qualified to speak about my relationships when you were screwing anything in pants for most of ours." He shook his head bitterly and swung the front door open again. "Get out."

She pointed a finger in his face, her eyes shooting angry bullets into his. "You are hypocrite, and we both know it, Owen James. You don't do commitment well. You'll find that out sooner or later, and so will she."

-.-.

"How was your class today, pretty girl?" Lucas whispered, lazily wiping away the hair on her forehead in circular, soothing motions. She shifted slightly in the doctor's office chair and laced her fingers through his.

"Terrific. Guess what?" Brooke grinned and whispered back excitedly.

He let his head lean against the wall behind him, "What?"

"My project made the finals and I met this guy, his name is Nick. We had lunch together. He owns his own interior design company- Peyton and I went there once- and he offered me my own line in it, but I told him I always had the dream to start my own company. This day has been so great Lucas. How was yours?"

"Congratulations, Brooke. That sounds great." He murmured genuinely. "My day was long and exhausting. I am glad you had a good one."

Brooke frowned, "Lucas, I thought the busy season was over once the kids started classes."

He shrugged helpless, letting his eyes flutter close. "There's been a panic in the department because someone heard they are cutting jobs. Everyone is trying to save their own ass, including me."

"Lucas," She sighed. "Is this really what you want to be doing? Whatever happened to writing that novel?"

He shrugged pointlessly again to avoid the subject entirely. A sinking feeling cut threw her. She was finally getting to do exactly what she had wished for, becoming a mom and starting her designing career, but was it at the expense of her husband's happiness? A small knock was heard from the doorway a moment later and Lucas picked up his head and rubbed his eyes. The doctor's cheesily cheerful voice filled his ears and he fought the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott. How are you both today?"

"We're good, and hoping for good news...?" Brooke smiled tentatively back, answering for both of them. Lucas held her hand, rubbing the back of it reassuringly with his thumb. He felt like he should be engaged and listening carefully to the appointment, after all, this was his baby girl they were talking about, but with every droning word about test this and test that, Lucas found himself farther and farther away. _"...Make yourself happy..." _His father's words echoed in his mind as if they were on a loop.

"I'm going to quit." He said with a manic, determined grin on his face. Both Brooke and the doctor looked at him strangely.

"Quit what, Luke?" Brooke asked, with an amused and very confused smile playing at her lips.

He chuckled and shook his head. _Make yourself happy..._

* * *

**Notes:** Uh, yeah. Decently long chapter. Sorry about the short delay. It's the dreaded back to school rush. Id give you guys some hint at the next chapter but Im not sure right now what I am going to do with it. 

**Shout Outs: **

**Naleyluv:** I am glad you enjoyed the classroom scene. I loved writing it. I'm not sure exactly when I am going to end this story, like I said, whenever I feel like it. I'm glad you felt for Peyton though, she will peace it all together eventually.

**Nathanlvr:** Haha, I loved your sequel ideas, but I am only ending this story because I want to focus on my next story. It's a sequel of my completed story, A Perfect Pair. It's kind of an important story for me so I want to give it my all. So, sorry, but there will be no sequel for this one :(. I really did like that drugged and cheating idea though... maybe in a different story or something.

**xSmile:** No, he came in through the door. Thanks for the review!

**HaleynNathan23: **First, thanks for the review. Loved the feedback, as always. Second, Peyton's time will come to be a mother, sooner or later. Third, I'm am so glad you liked Megan with Nathan in the last chapter. I was nervous and putting it off because, well. I'm not really sure why, it just makes me freak out a little. I am really glad though with how it turned out.

**deli41321:** Okay, so. I am so happy that you enjoyed Nathan and Megan in the previous chapter. It means alot. For some reason, writing their scenes terrifys me. Also, I am really glad you felt for Peyton, that was another hard scene to write. She'll get her time though..

Thanks for all the feedback, as always. Have a lovely day.


	29. Ch 21 Problems of the Privileged

**Sorry this took so long. And I was doing so well updating before... sighhh.**

**Chapter 21:** Problems of the Privileged

The bell jingled as he stepped through the Dan Scott Motors glass door. A few stray stares lingered on him as he walked past with a stern look of determination spread across his features. An assistant stood to protest his swift ambush of Dan's office, but he ignored her and strode into the room. Noticing his father on the phone, he began pacing the length of the room. Back and forth, back and forth. _"...Make yourself happy..."_

Dan gave his son an inquiring look. "Tom, I'm going to have to call you back." He half chuckled into the phone before turning his focus to the obviously distraught man in front of him. An amused smirk played at his lips as he said, "Lucas, something wrong?"

"Why did you have to say it? Huh, why? Did you just know it was going to eat away at me like some kind of freaking parasite until I gave in? Did you know that it would make me waltz in and quit my job? Did you? Because let me tell you something **Dad**, I now have a wife in college, a baby on the way, and no job to support them!"

"Lucas, calm down. This is an easy problem to fix. I told you that you can have a job here until you find a better one."

Lucas groaned, "Oh, because you would just **LOVE** that wouldn't you? Then we could bond until I wouldn't want to leave. So then when you croak, someone can carry on your precious family name. Isn't that what you want, Dan? Isn't it?"

"Actually, no." Dan said simply, standing from behind his desk and taking some files to the cabinet. "It's in my will that the company's funds will be split between my grandchildren. I had figured Nathan surely didn't need the money, and Brooke and yourself seemed to be getting along fine, financially and otherwise."

Lucas's anger had lessened and was now standing quietly with his hands stuck in his pockets. "We are... getting along I mean, but what we have saved is not even enough to last us a few months." He paused before laughing cynically at himself, "So what do I do? I quit my job and blame it on you."

"Oh, I take the blame." He said plainly, taking Lucas by surprise. "I told you to quit. So you will come work for me, write that book, and support your family. Problem fixed."

"Yeah, uh. Okay, thanks." Lucas stammered in confusion, turning slowly to walk out the door.

Just as Lucas reached the door, Dan turned, "Oh, and Lucas? You start next Monday."

-.-.

"Owen Daniel James! If you do not get off of my couch and out into daylight I will call Taylor and tell her you need a date. You know how many "friends" she has." Haley sneered, using her fingers to make quote marks in the air. "Just come to the park with Meg and me. You haven't left the house in a week. You are starting to look pathetic."

Owen barely blinked, his attention never steering from the television in front of him. "The game is on, Haley."

"Owen! Forget the game!" She shrieked at her unresponsive brother. From the kitchen she heard the phone ring, and moved to get it, but it stopped ringing. "Come on, O. You are either going to tell me why Meredith hasn't been around or you are coming to the park."

He chuckled, "Or what, baby sister? You are going to throw me out? Highly unlikely."

"Well, no, but.." She sighed in frustration.

Owen groaned. "It's nothing, Haley."

Haley stamped her foot like an angry child. Sometimes having a brother that thought the world owed him something really sucked. She felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to see Megan holding the phone out to her.

"Hello?" Haley sighed into the phone, rolling her eyes at her brother and walking out of the room.

A distressed male voice sounded through the received, "When did she start answering the phone?"

"Two days ago," Haley smiled instantly at the man on the other end. "Brooke taught her."

Nathan scoffed, "Figures she'd do something like that."

"Hey, remember you are talking about one of my best friends." Haley scolded with a teasing hint laced into her tone.

"She might be your friend, but it doesn't make her any less crazy."

Haley giggled, "Nate, our entire family is crazy." There was a long pause on the other end. "Nate?"

When he spoke, she could hear the smile on his face, "Nothing, just sometimes hearing you say stuff like that makes me really miss you."

"What? Calling your gene pool unstable?" She raised an eyebrow as she walked into the kitchen. She kissed Megan's temple as she walked past the counter. "Because Nathan, no offense, but you are lucky I am so in love with you because otherwise your family would have scared me off long ago.."

"Actually," he interrupted, "I was going to say that I love hearing you call my family "our" family, but I guess you have more claim to them than I do." There was a crash on his end of the phone and he muttered a long train of inappropriate four letter words. Just when she thought he was about two seconds from throwing the phone at a wall, he shakily smirked, "And trust me, I know I am lucky."

"You better." She laughed, "Everything okay there?"

He cleared his throat like he had been caught and he answered back with a panicked voice, "Of course, Hales. Why wouldn't it be?"

A brief look of worry crossed Haley's face, "I just heard a crash, that's all." She turned to Megan, "Meg, put the crayons in the bag. And get your shoes on."

"Nothing, Haley. Nothing at all. It's just my ...uh.. My PR just got here and she scared me, that's all, Haley. That's all." He finished with a smile.

"I'm sure." She teased suspiciously. Her eyes landed on the microwave clock and she did the time change math quickly in her head. "Get ready for practice, Nate."

"I'm...nearly, almost, kind of ready for practice, it's alright. I'll be there on time." He said more to himself than Haley.

"And you got your plane tickets for Thanksgiving, right?" She reminded him as she checked off the day on the calendar. A little voice from the living room told Haley that Megan was ready for the park and she was quickly getting bored waiting.

"Yeah, I did." Nathan shook his head laughing. "Coach wants a late night practice Wednesday night, but my flight comes in early Thursday morning. I'll just take a cab to your house. Don't worry, I might not be the smartest guy, but I can book a flight."

"It's driving you crazy how anal I am being about it, isn't it ?" She snorted. He denied it, but she could hear that stupid patronizing smirk growing on his face. "I'm just trying to make sure you can get a flight. We have a nice Thanksgiving here together and I don't want you to miss it."

He kept his voice low, "Hales, I won't miss it. Even if the worst happened and I missed the plane, I could get bumped to the next flight. It might only be my second year in the NBA, but 'standout rookies' get perks too."

"Yeah, yeah." Haley murmured. "Your daughter is getting restless. I must take her to the park now. Call us later and if you're lucky I'll pick it up. I love you, bye." She clipped happily and then quickly turned off the phone. She proceeded to throw it at her brother. "Call her you idiot."

Haley smirked as she took her daughter's hand and her brother cursed.

-.-.

Peyton let out a nervous breath as she knocked on the plain brick building's door. The way it blended in with the rest of the storefronts made her worry that she had mistakenly wrote an incorrect address. It was devoid of a sign and lacking appeal. The door swung open and a smile of relief broke out on the man's face.

"Peyton," he grinned, "thank you for calling me. I was terrified that I would be without any employees."

She shrugged and stepped inside, "I need the money, Matthew, and it's a plus that I get to find out if the house you moved into is really haunted."

"So far there is no paranormal activity, sorry to disappoint." He laughed and gestured to the coffee machine as an offering. She declined. "And you can call me Matt. Please."

"Okay, Matt," She said dramatically. "What exactly is it that I will be doing?"

"Well, I have writers from Boston who will just e-mail me their stories. Then you, will be finding or making the illustrations to go with. If they provide pictures, you need to fit and format them to the pages. Your boss at THUD said you are quite an artist so I figured you would rather work with pictures than do the editing."

Peyton raised an eyebrow skeptically, "You're being nice. Too nice." She paused as his eyebrow furrowed. "Obviously, the Tree Hill power trip/drama vortex has not gotten to you yet. Maybe there is still hope for you, Matt."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Maybe I am just trying to keep you on my side so that you will start tomorrow."

She chuckled, "If you order a sign to spice up the outside, you got yourself a worker."

He nodded his head, "It's being delivered in two days. Now, I can offer you sixteen dollars an hour to start with, plus benefits. I'll issue you a laptop with the formatting program installed so that you can work here or at home. Is this okay for you?"

Peyton's blonde curls bounced as she nodded enthusiastically, "Matt, this is more than okay."

-.-

Rushing to the bakery, Brooke decided that periods were not the only thing a pregnancy caused women to be late for. She internally groaned at the length of the line as she stepped inside. Tree Hill's only bakery was recently named one of the Top Five Pie Bakeries in the area. Rich socialite's wives were flocking from miles around to get their hands on the heavenly pies for their Thanksgiving dinner extravaganzas. Had Brooke known this, she might have prepared properly and ordered her pies sooner.

"Do Tree Hill residents get to cut in line?" She summoned her best enticing smile and aimed it at the teenage boy behind the counter. He smirked evilly and pointed her to the end of the line. Scowling at the Gucci purse clad blondes in front of her, she stood angrily at the back of the time-wasting procession.

Still in the same spot ten minutes later, Brooke impatiently switched her weight from one foot to the other as another poor soul lined up behind her. "Is this going to take a while?" The little voice whispered in Brooke's ear.

"If a while is a freaking lifetime, then yeah." Brooke pouted bitterly. The brunette behind her moaned morosely. Brooke turned to the girl, "I can't believe this line. You'd think these girls could afford cooks to make their own pies."

As the girl nodded angrily in agreement with her, Brooke got a chance to give her a quick look-over. She sported the late twenties look: simple jeans and a plain shirt. She seemed trustworthy, but Brooke eyed her with caution. She might be one of _them, _she figured, sending a glare to the front of the line. "Have you lived in Tree Hill long?" The girl asked of her.

Brooke tossed her hair to one side, "All my life, minus college. You?"

"I grew up here, but recently moved back." She laughed, seemingly at herself, "It's nearly impossible to leave this place, isn't it?"

Brooke sent mystery woman a 'I Know' look, "It must be something they put in the water. I'm Brooke Scott, by the way."

The unidentified woman smiled, "Meredith Clark."

Brooke's eyes widened with remembrance,"Clark? Like Charles and Cassandra Clark? Like huge brick house over on Willow street?"

"That's my parents." She admitted, chagrined. "How did you know?"

Brooke sighed, "I grew up two houses over. I never knew they had a daughter." She paused and then added for clarification,"And I know everything."

"I wouldn't call myself a daughter from their viewpoint. I was more of a perfectly sculpted trust-fund kid, that is, until my 'rebellious' stage when I found out that guys were more fun than honors classes and student government." Meredith rolled her eyes and then sighed happily when they moved up another spot in line.

Brooke grinned with a conspiring glint in her eye, "So you are one of us then. The rejected ones. What did you do, marry an artist or something?"

"Nah, not married, yet." She said, flashing her left hand. "I broke a really minor law, and the cops escorted me home during my parent's largest dinner party. I dated a guy from the 'other side of the tracks' and I went to college to become a public school teacher."

Brooke smiled genuinely, "Way to go." A moment of silence rushed over them and Brooke grasped onto anything to keep from having to be forced to listen to the blonde in front of them squeal into her cell phone. "So what are you here for?"

"To buy a pie." She frowned as if it was obvious.

"Just one?"

"Yeah, there is no way I am having Thanksgiving with my family." She shook her head in horror of the idea.

Brooke grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Come to my Thanksgiving." Meredith started to interrupt, but Brooke stopped her, "Trust me, there ends up being so many of us that no one cares. It's all amazing food and hilarious fights that don't get remembered the next day. Puh-lease!"

Brooke gave her most appealing look and Meredith felt herself weakening, "You have that convincing look down, Brooke Scott."

"Well, you have that ex- tortured rich kid look down, Meredith Clark. And you are coming to the Scott Thanksgiving."

* * *

**I hope to get the next update up by the end of next week.** : Thanksgiving with the Scotts. Who's there and who isn't? 

**Shout Outs: **

**Naleyluv: **Haha. Thanks for the review. The dress shopping from the last chapter will remain a mystery for a while. Sorry if that's disappointing. Mowen is a really good combination of Meredith and Owen. More of them in the next chapter, if you couldn't tell from the Brooke/Meredtih scene.

**HaleynNathan23:** Oh my gosh. Your review is so long. It makes me so happy. Haha. Alright, Nathan's need to buy Haley and Megan's love will be played out just a tad more. It was an intresting concept to me and I want to explore it a little more. Nathan is such a fun character to write. I'm glad you agreed and understood Peyton's financial struggle and why she needed to take that job. It is going to give her a storyline as well as a human connection. Thanks for the review, and as always, I hoped you liked this chapter.

**deli41321:** Thanks for the review. It's appreciated. Nathan wanting to be with his family will be shown further in more chapters. I haven't really decided if Peyton's new boss will be trouble or not. Haha, and thanks for adding that you liked the Megan/Haley/Nathan scene..

**Review, puh-leeeeze.**


	30. Ch 22 Turkey For Dinner, Hostility For D

**Eeee! Sorry that this took longer than a week. I forgot how crazy my schedule gets this time of year. I'm going to think ahead and fit in writing time whenever I can from now on. Happy Belated Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 22:** Turkey For Dinner, Hostility For Dessert

"Momma! Momma, come here fast, fast, fast!" A curly head of brown hair danced around the couch, her eyes focused on the high-kicking dancers and flashy costumes in the Thanksgiving Day parade that was spread across the television. A sleepy and unhappy looking man appeared in the doorway, clad in just plaid pajama pants.

"Owen," Haley scoffed, "Put on a shirt." She scolded and slapped his stomach playfully. Her jovial smile widened at the sight of her prancing four year old. She scooped her up and plopped them both down onto the couch, "What mischief are you causing now, Megan Rose?"

"Nothing, Momma!" A toothy, but serious grin overtook Megan's sweet little face. She pointed to the Radio City Rockettes tapping and posing in perfect precision. "I wanna be one of dem!"

Owen chuckled at the girl's newest plan, and Haley shot him a death glare. So what if Megan inherited Haley's klutziness? "Baby, you can be whatever you want to be." Haley reassured her by kissing her small temple. "Do you want to help mommy in the kitchen?"

Megan's face screwed up in disgust, "No, mommy, ew. When's daddy comin'?"

Haley bit in her lip and looked over at her brother for help; he barely blinked. She glanced over at the clock and then back down at her daughter. "He should be here soon, baby."

"Yay! Den we go to Grandma Deb's and eat food!" Megan jumped out of Haley's arms and broke out in another jig. Haley sat staring at her adoringly.

"Gosh, she's cute isn't she? I am so lucky to have her, huh Owen?" Haley grinned happily.

Owen grunted in the affirmative, "Something's burning, Haley."

"Oh, my green bean casserole!" Haley shrieked and jogged back into the kitchen. Over her shoulder, Haley pleaded, "Owen, can you give her a bath, please? Her outfit for today in hanging on her closet door."

Knowing Megan's fear of the bathtub drain, he stared down the wild little girl. "It's on, Meg. It's so on." An hour later, Megan was fully dressed in her Thanksgiving wear and clean from head to toe with Owen sporting a similar look. Both contrasted Haley, who was wearing smeared flour for makeup and pajamas and an apron for attire. "You heard from N-A-T-H-A-N yet?" He asked.

She let out a long sigh as she happily took her daughter from Owen's arms. "No, I'm so worried, O. What if something happened to him? It's not like him not to call; he always calls."

Calm and collected Owen merely shrugged and shook his head dismissively , "He's fine."

"How? How on earth do you know that? He could be anywhere! He could be lying in a ditch somewhere, dying!" Her voice rose with emotion.

"Haley, pull yourself together, get ready for the day, get the food, and let's leave. Stop being such a girl." He gripped, sweeping his index finger through the sweet potatoes.

Haley made an angry mocking face to her daughter, who laughed delightedly. "Owen's a meanie!" Megan, who experienced his short patience earlier in the bathtub gave her an agreeing smile.

-.-.

"Here's my contribution to this fabulous dinner, as always!" Brooke smiled and showed off her pies when she found Haley, Deb, Karen, and Peyton in the kitchen. Deb and Peyton were heatedly discussing the proper way to open an expensive bottle of red wine while Karen and Haley were over the stove and sink, peeling and mashing the potatoes. Another chorus of "Happy Thanksgiving"'s and "Oh, we're so glad you two are finally here"'s filled the room. "Sorry Lucas wouldn't come in and say "Hi," first; the men trapped him with Dan's new flashy television."

"We aren't surprised." Karen snorted and the rest of the women nodded in agreement. "Keith nearly knocked me over when Dan announced that he finally got it. They even coerced Megan and Jenny to stay with them and watch football."

"Dan bribed them with cookies, actually." Deb rolled her eyes playfully. "I told him that it would take much more than cookies for me to sit down and watch football with those dumb goofs."

"Agreed." Peyton smiled wholeheartedly.

"So, tutormomma, where's your Scott at?" Brooke shifted the conversation lightly, but quickly wished she hadn't when the warning looks on the other girls' faces registered in Brooke's mind.

Haley cleared her throat and put on her brave face, "I'm not sure. He said his flight came in early today, but he did'nt show up, nor did he call."

"I'm sure he's okay, Haley." Karen reasoned after a pause from the women that said they thought otherwise.

Haley smiled tightly and nodded away the tears, "Yeah, me too... So, did anyone hear on Martha Stewart what kind of wine you are supposed to serve with a turkey dinner?"

The group exchanged nervous glances before diving headfirst into the new conversation. Meanwhile, the men that were gathered around the television were exemplifying their previous expressions.

"So he didn't show up or call yet?" Jake asked of their informant, Owen. The rest of the men temporarily discarded their interest with the television to focus on the pressing issue at hand.

"Nope." Owen answered simply, popping a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Why would Nathan do this?" Lucas wondered aloud. He got blank stares and shrugs in reply. He turned to Owen, "How's Haley handling this?"

"She was going freaking crazy earlier." He replied with a slightly amused smile. He got confused and even angry looks back at him for being so callous to Haley's feelings. He reminded them, "I don't do emotion."

They glared at him but dropped the issue. Dan let a half-smile creep onto his face, "I suppose this is just adding to the tradition of the dramatic Scott holidays."

As if on some universal cue, the doorbell rang and Dan and Deb met at the door to answer it. Lucas moved out into the hallway, ready to berate Nathan for being late. Deb swung the door open and was surprised by the woman in front of her. Brooke shuffled into the hallway with a sheepish grin on her face and a soothing hand on her expanding belly. She cringed at the bemused looks on everyone's faces, "Did I forget to tell everyone I invited her?"

"Yes, Brooke. It looks as if you did." Peyton answered as she too stepped into the front hallway, following her nearly seven month pregnant best friend. She stood next to Lucas who looked disappointed to see a stranger on the other side of the large wood door.

Brooke brushed off her blunder, and took the woman's hand, "Everyone, this is Meredith. Meredith, this is my husband's father, Dan Scott, his wife, Deb, my best friend, Peyton, and my perfect husband, Lucas."

Dan answered first to the introductions, slapping on his charming smile, "Welcome, Meredith. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. I brought a pie and some chili cheese dip." Meredith shifted uncomfortably. It had been a while since she attended a holiday that wasn't her own.

"Please, call me Dan. You can put the dip in here with us," he told her, directing her into the new television's lair. "My wife will happily take the pie from you." Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton followed Dan and Meredith; Peyton and Lucas were still lost as to why Brooke had invited her, but it seemed Brooke was not picking up their signals well, as instead of giving information she winked seductively at Lucas. Peyton coughed to cover up her laughter at his following confused look.

"That was a blatant holding by number 31!" Jake stands up and yells at the football game, nearly choking on the chip in his mouth. Owen wordlessly hands Jake his beer, which Jake takes a healthy chug out of, regaining his airflow.

Dan clears his throat to announce the newcomer. Immediately, Meredith's eyes widen when they make contact with Owen's. Dan does not see this and continues on, "Meredith, this is my brother, Keith, Peyton's husband, Jake, and my daughter-in-law's brother, Owen."

Owen looks her square in the eyes, gives her a nod for an acknowledgment and mimics Jake, taking a long pull of his beer. Meredith's lips pursed and she turns her attention away from him, instead greeting the room. Brooke, Peyton, and Meredith leave the smoky, alcohol smelling den and return to the kitchen.

"Dude, is that _your_ Meredith?" Lucas asks of Owen eagerly, slapping his arm like a fourteen year old.

Owen swallows more alcohol, "Yeah, that's her."

"Are you going to go talk to her?"

"Nope."

Lucas shook his head at the older man and scoffed, "Great plan, idiot."

"What an idiot!" Brooke exclaimed. Meredith had just informed them of her relationship with Owen and the fight they had gotten into, and apparently it infuriated Brooke that she had been hanging around a jerk that hurt her newfound friend.

Haley chuckled, "I'm not sure whether to be offended for my brother or tell you what I think."

"Enlighten us, tutorgirl. I'm sure tortured trustfund kid would like to hear it, too." Brooke internally cringed. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones or not but something was definitely off, as she showed with Meredith's horrid new nickname.

Haley frowned at the use of the nicknames but continued on regardless, "I think he's just looking for an excuse to end it with you, so that you don't hurt each other again."

"Haley would know, too. In high school, Nathan would always do stupid things like that and try to sabotage their relationship. But that's probably just because he was an ass before Haley." Peyton chimed in, but realized her mistake. "Sorry, Deb. But he really was an ass."

Deb threw a worried look at Haley who fell silent again at the mention of her son, "It's okay, Peyton. He was."

"Speaking of Nathan," Karen spoke tentatively. "Maybe we should call him? We're almost ready to eat, if he's on his way, then we'll wait-"

"Good idea, Karen." Deb cut her off. "I'll go call his cell right now."

Haley continued staring a hole in the lettuce she was cutting for the salad. Brooke shuffled over and stood next to her. "I'm sorry he ruined today for you."

Haley shrugged, "He didn't. I just worry about him, and Megan keeps asking about him, and I just love him, Brooke..."

"Shh, girlie." Brooke pulled her into a hug. "I bet you he's trying to get here, or he got tied up with basketball. Things happen. It's okay."

Except it wasn't okay. "Uh, Haley." Deb's meek voice came from the doorway. "I got his voicemail. Do you think we should start dinner without him?"

Haley nodded, hastily swiping at stray tears on her cheeks. Brooke gave her a kiss on the cheek and a rub on the back before leaving the kitchen to join the rest of the gang in the dining room. Haley added the lettuce to the rest of the salad and began to toss it. Her anger was taken out on the innocent caesar as she thought about how badly this day had turned out to be. When it was supposed to have been Nathan's first Thanksgiving with Megan and their family, it had become a tension filled mess. She peeked in the dining room table to see Nathan's seat occupied by a stiff looking Meredith who was sitting to the left of Owen, Deb and Dan exchanging sad looks, probably for their son's screw up, Lucas and Brooke having a silent argument over who was to check on Haley, and Peyton and Jake trying to wrestle Megan and Jenny into the smaller table set up for them. Haley let out a sigh and shrank back into the kitchen. She picked up her salad bowl and started toward the dining room.

"Haley?" A desperate voice called from the front hallway. Haley froze in her place. Quick and heavy footsteps were heard coming into the kitchen. "Hales." The voice sighed, relieved.

Haley turns slowly toward him, silent tears streaming down her face. He gives her a tentative smile, which she returns. He takes a step toward her and she runs into his arms, letting the salad crash loudly to the floor. He bends his neck and collides his lips with hers.

"Oh, for heaven sakes." Deb sighs from the doorway, her hand hitting her chest in comfort. She calls over her shoulder to the dining room, "It's okay. Nathan's here. The noise was just the salad falling."

Oblivious to the surprised crowd forming at the door, Haley whispers, "I was worried about you."

"My flight was delayed leaving L.A. because of fog, so we missed the layover plane in Dallas. Then we had to argue with these annoying customer service reps, who looked more than miserable, and then they flew us to Durham two and a half hours later, where I was able to get a limo to take me here. And to top it off, my cell died and by the time I found a pay phone, it was time to go, so I didn't get to hear your pretty voice all day." He explained, leaving a reassuring kiss on her temple and tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you." She said almost inaudibly.

He beamed, "Always and Forever, Hales."

"Sorry to break up this little lovefest, but I'm starving." Lucas grouched, earning a pop on the head from Brooke. Nathan glared playfully at his brother and wrapped one arm around Haley's waist so she was pressed into him. He picked up a chattering Megan, and the three walked into the dining room together. Keith pulled up a chair for Nathan, who was introduced to Meredith and bombarded with questions.

He smirked down at Haley, "So when you said, "Nice Thanksgiving together," you meant chaotic?"

She shrugged, unable to keep the smile off of her face. "I didn't want to scare you."

More than two hours and several bottles of wine later, the drama that Nathan thought had already happened, unfolded.

"So, Peyton, how is that new job coming?" Brooke asked of her best friend. Peyton's eyes flew open in alert.

"New job?" Jake's brow furrowed and his jaw clenched. "What new job, Peyton?"

Brooke tried to divert the situation, "Oh, haha, did I say job? I meant bob. She was thinking of getting her hair cut into a bob, it's all the rage in-"

Peyton's temper rose. "It pays good money, Jake. I didn't think I needed to ask your permission."

"I would have liked to have known! What are you doing at this new job that you couldn't tell me? Working on a corner, Peyton?" He spat, downing the rest of his whiskey.

A resounding silence fell over the table. Peyton's jaw fell open. "I just may have to, to support you and your kid!"

"Oh, so Jenny's just my kid now? She isn't just my kid when you spend all that money on clothes she will grow out of in a week!"

"Look what you started, Brooke." Lucas sighed as the two next to him continued to throw insults back and forth.

Brooke glared, "Lucas. Don't even start on me."

"What!?" Lucas's eyes bulged. "I'm not the one who invites people to dinner and forgets to tell anyone!"

"No, you're the one that leaves the toilet seat up, and complains when I do my hair." Brooke stated as a shriek was heard from the children's table.

"Jenny! Dat's my juice!" Megan sounded, earning a refute from the accused.

Jenny scoffed, "Nuh, uh! Mine was the green cup!"

Back at the adult table, another battle arose, "You didn't even call me afterwards, Owen! What was I supposed to think?"

Owen took a great swing of his drink, "That she was my ex!"

"She didn't look like it!" Meredith shouted in a whisper.

Owen rolled his eyes, "She was glaring at me. Usually that's a sign that two people aren't together."

"I'm glaring at you right now. So I guess that means we're through?" Meredith's tone lowered and she spat at him.

He shrugged, showing indifference. "Maybe it does!"

"Keith," Karen cried. "Stop it, I'm not going bowling with your friends!"

"Come on, Kar. It's one night; I went with you to that fruity candle party! Why can't we do this one thing?" Keith argued back.

Karen shook her head, "You said you wouldn't mind going to that party and I have been hearing about it ever since!"

Nathan looked over at Haley and grinned, "Thanks for inviting me, Hales. This Thanksgiving beats the one when I was twelve and my Grandpa almost punched Dad."

Haley laughed and bent in for a kiss. She pulled away and leaned her forehead on his. She whispered above the yelling, "You fit here, Nathan. You're part of our family again."

Maybe they were words of reassurance from her to him, but for Nathan, they meant the world after five long years.

* * *

**UP NEXT: **The aftermath... including Nathan&Haley shopping. 

**Shout Outs:**

**HaleynNathan23:** Thanks, as always for you wonderfully long review. I put some drama, as expected in this chapter. I mean, it was a Scott Thanksgiving, you can't not have drama, right? Haha. I loved your plead for more NH. I heard it loud and clear, but there's a reason it's been so limited, it supports a storyline that will be resolved completely next chapter. As for Peyton's storyline, it's going to start getting good next chapter. This entire chapter was Thanksgiving so it didn't resolve much, but it was a fun chapter to write, so I really hope you enjoy it.

**Deli41321: **Sorry about the long wait on the last chapter. I've been working harder to find time to write, even if it is just one or two sentances at a time. It's hard to get into writing for me when I remember what other things I need to do. Anyways, I hope this chapter was entertaining for you. Thanks for taking the time to review!!

**Naleyluv: **Thanks for the review, it's appreciated. Owen and Meredith's "can of worms" as you put it, will be more fully opened in the next chapter, however I hope you liked this one. Peyton-Matt's relationship will be shown more in depth in the next chapter, I hope you read that.

**wwjennaww: **Thanks for the review. Nathan's "fishyness" will be shown more in depth in the next chapter and completed in the chapter after. You're right, it has been crazy to keep up with the updates, but I can't complain when you guys let me have such long breaks when I need them.

**xSmile:** Haha. Thanks for the review, and yes, it was the same Meredith that Owen is dating. They had a fight when Owen's ex came back, if you don't remember. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks everyone! Review and be merry!


	31. Ch 23 Perfectly You

Hey there. How you doing? Sorry to keep you guys waiting. But, its really long.

**Chapter 23: Perfectly You**

"I'm dead. He killed me." Brooke dead panned. She had taken up residence on the couch at exactly six thirty three that morning. For a full hour, she stared in a trance-like state up at the ceiling and wondered how her life would go on. At seven thirty, she called a grouchy Peyton and booked an appointment for them at the spa. If she was really dying, she would look good doing it.

"Stop being such a drama queen. It's one day of the year that you can't go shopping. However, I am surprised he said no to you. Is that a first for Lukie- boy?" Peyton mocked, batting her eyelashes for effect. Although Brooke woke her much too early, the day was not turning out to be a waste, as Brooke was paying for her manicure, pedicure, and massage.

Brooke's frown twisted into a smile, "He says no to me. Like, when I ask if he had fun taking out the garbage for me." Both girls busted out in a fit of giggles before Peyton gave Brooke a pointed look.

"See, this one thing isn't going to kill you." Peyton chimed in and pushed her blonde locks out of her face.

Brooke's frown returned. "Yes," she insisted, "it will. I have gone shopping the day after Thanksgiving every year since I was nine. Everyone knows that's when you get the most free stuff, and it's like a free pass to elbow people in the face."

"Please," Peyton rolled her eyes. "It's an absolute mess. Lucas didn't want you out there, and I respect that. You're almost seven months pregnant, Brooke."

"Not that I need the reminder, P. Sawyer." Brooke's jaw clenched as she pointed an angry finger at her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah." Peyton rolled her eyes playfully, but sighed in contentment. It wasn't often that just the two of them got to spend time together. Normally, it was a battle of conflicting schedules or they had plans to be with the rest of the group. She had really missed her oldest and best friend.

"So, what happened with you and Jake last night?" Brooke peeled a curious eye open.

Sometimes though, Brooke knew her just a little too well. "We made up, but he's still not happy about it. He said all of these horrible things. Maybe he's felt threatened because I didn't tell him or maybe he was just drunk and angry." She paused to laugh humorlessly. "Maybe both."

"Should he feel threatened?" Brooke bit the inside of her lip and looked worriedly over at Peyton who openly gaped at the idea.

"No, I love Jake, and Michael is just my boss. He knows I'm engaged." Peyton said with a definite tone in her voice.

Brooke slowly nodded her head as if trying to process the situation. Peyton always swore that Brooke should have been a relationship counselor. "I guess Jake will have to get over it on his own then. There isn't anything for him to be worried about."

"Exactly," Peyton smiled, happy to hear someone on her side for once. "I waited way to long for Jake to propose to have anything mess come between us."

"Of course, at least it made last night entertaining though." Brooke winked when a thought popped into her head. "How weird was it that Nathan and Haley were the only two that didn't fight last night?"

Peyton chuckled, "Way weird. I stopped trying to figure out those two long ago."

"They are always the exception, aren't they? In high school, they get married when everyone else's love lives were totally out of whack, and then Bam! Suddenly, they're finished at the same time everyone else is getting it together. Confusing as hell, our little Naley are."

-.-.

A cliche holiday song softly played from the overhead speakers, and Nathan yearned to go over and sit in the comfy-looking chair that sat hidden in a corner. Still trying to look busy, he sifted through a rack of pint size Christmas dresses while stealing glances at Haley. Her back was turned to him and she held two dresses out in front of her, as if imagining what they would look like on Megan. At first, Nathan tried to see around her, for he was sure the dresses were identical, but then she rose one dress higher, causing her sweater to lift in the back, showcasing that number he had traced so many times and all other thoughts completely left his mind.

Involuntarily, he licked his lips and his eyes clouded over with lust. She turned to him, ready to ask for his opinion, but frowned when she saw the mess standing in front of her. "Nathan," she scolded. "Stop it. We have no time for you to be a pervert today. We're on a schedule.. remember?"

He smirked and placed his hands on her hips, "Schedule? Doesn't ring a bell." He dipped his head lower to press his mouth onto her neck, leaving a trail of warm kisses. "Does it include a bed, baby? Hmm? Does it?"

"Not going to work, Nathan." She promised, pulling away and checking her coupons. She held up one stack of coupons in her left hand,"We have to be at these places by eleven and the rest by noon, stupid doorbuster deals."

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise with a flash of frustration, "You mean we aren't close to being done? We've been at this for three hours already. You're crazy!"

Haley blinked in surprise, "Nathan, we have been inside this department store the entire time. Did you expect us to buy everything in here?"

"Well, no, but Hales, it only takes me three hours get all of my Christmas shopping done. So far all we've bought is shoes to go with Megan's non-existent Christmas dress,- which I still highly doubt she'll wear- a tie for my dad, and a button up shirt for your brother."

A look of panic crossed Haley's face and she checked her watch, "Is that really all? And it's already nine." She began to check the bag to make sure Nathan was correct while she mumbled to herself. "We need a better plan. I need Brooke, damn Lucas for not letting her come. Okay, focus. What is it that she always says?" She looked at Nathan as if he knew the answer, which he obviously didn't. "Buy now with the discount, return later and it doesn't count."

Nathan rolled his eyes at Brooke's ridiculousness and pointed to one of the Christmas dresses Haley had in her hand earlier. "I like that one better."

Haley nodded with a look of determinacy spread across her beautiful features that he had never seen before. "Good choice. Now, let's go see if the fragrance department has that scent your mother likes."

Three more hours later, they were laden with bags and Nathan felt like he caught his second wind. "What else can we buy?"

"We're done for today, Nathan." Haley laughed at his change of attitude.

Nathan shook his head, "No, Hales! Let's buy more. We didn't buy anything for you!"

Haley rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah, because, typically, I don't buy gifts for myself."

"Well, what do you want? I'll buy it for you." Nathan grinned, swiftly pulling out his credit card.

"Oh no." Haley gasped in mock horror. "You've caught it!"

"Okay, I'll play along..." Nathan sighed and dead panned,"Caught what?"

"You've caught the commercialism bug!" Her arms folded across her chest. "Nathan Scott, you've been infected." She laughed bitterly, "And you called _me_ crazy."

He shook his head and grabbed her waist. "Come on. I have not."

"Yeah, you have." She insisted as he tugged her along. "Shopping is like gambling, Nathan. You have to know when to stop. During the holiday season, especially today, the big name companies get you by making you sign up for all these credit cards and such. That kills your credit rating. Plus, if you spend too much time at the mall you'll turn into Brooke."

"Hey, low blow. I'm _not_ turning into Brooke, and my credit rating is perfect, thanks." He shifted his weight to his other foot uncomfortably. "Maybe I just like buying stuff for you and Meg."

Haley grabbed his wrist, "I thought we discussed this, Nathan. You don't have to buy us things, okay?" She grabbed his drooping head and made him look her in the eyes. "Okay?"

"Yeah..." He sighed and look a seat next to Santa's Mailbox. "I'm just...It just sucks that I can't be here- that we have limited time to spend together." He pulled her onto his lap and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered, "I worry about it a lot, you know? That I am doing something that's going to send Megan to therapy later, that I should be doing something normal that doesn't make her miss me, that somehow I am going to mess up this again... I just want to make sure you two are taken care of."

"Nate.." She played with buttons on his shirt. "Last night, when I told you that I was worried about you... I wasn't worried about your shooting average or your bank account, I was worried about you. Because in the end, you are all we need, Nathan. And does it suck that we can't see you everyday? Yeah, it does. But when you are here... it's like you never left." She grinned up at him and he left a kiss on her temple. "And maybe this is just fate's way of telling us that we should live in the moment- we've always been pretty good at that."

He nodded in agreement and promised, "I love you."

She blushed under his intense blue eyed gaze and bit her lip as he laid another kiss behind her ear. It was always a wonder to her, how no matter where Nathan kissed her she always felt that instant spark. "Alright, superstar. Let's go see if we can get home quick enough to complete _your_ schedule."

His eyebrows raised and his voice lowered, "Bed?"

She swatted at him but nodded regardless. "Yeah, Owen has Megan at home so I guess we'll have to go to the beach house."

"I haven't been there since summer. There isn't any food or anything." He was quick to his feet and even quicker to drag her to the parking lot.

She grinned sheepishly at him as they pass a Salvation Army bell ringer at the door. "Is there a bed?"

He stopped and a large smirk spread across his face, "Oh, Haley... there is _defi__nitely_ a bed."

Their lips crashed together as soon as he lifted her out of his truck and only parted when Nathan had to fumble with the key to the door. Once inside, Haley wrapped her little legs around his middle, and he stumbled upstairs. Every misstep Nathan took sent Haley into a fit of giggles which were then abruptly ended by his lips.

"Nathan," Haley tittered, "Your bedroom is the other way." He nodded distractedly into her neck as he ripped open the door closest to him. It was just a linen closet and Haley's face scrunched up in confusion. Nathan grabbed a handful of random sheets and blankets, and then he walked quickly back the opposite way. Haley kicked open the bedroom door and giggled louder when the force caused the door to swing back at them. He threw the sheets down on his mattress and then laid her gently down on the bed that she had previously referred to as "Heaven." Her brown hair fell around her and he maneuvered his arms around it to prop himself up.

"I don't think you need this." He whispered, swiftly pulling her sweater over her head and discarding it on the floor. He pressed a kiss to her newly exposed collarbone and continued to her cleavage. She pulled at the buttons of his shirt and soon exposed his toned chest.

She giggled again, "You've been working out."

His breath tickled her ear as he whispered huskily, "Baby, you give me the best work outs."

Quite a while later, they laid tangled in his handful of sheets with Haley's head resting on his chest and his draped around her small, naked body. Absently, Haley drew hearts with her finger on his stomach, her grin beaming from ear to ear. "I'm gonna go raid the kitchen, see if there is anything left in there." Haley announced, bending over to slip on her panties and his button up shirt. He definitely enjoyed the sight of Haley in all her post-sex glory. He pulled on her arm, pulling her into a steamy kiss which made her blush severly. She returned a few minutes later, grinning victoriously. "You wrong, Nate." She sing-songed, setting the wooden tray down on the night stand. He took notice of the bottle of red wine, and steaming bowl of Spaghetti O's.

"Good after-sex food, Hales." He couldn't seem to be able to keep the grin off of his face. She reclaimed her spot next to him and uncorked the slightly dusty bottle. She took a swig straight from the bottle causing his face to contort to one of great surprise."Drinking straight from the bottle? You're a real rebel, baby."

She giggled and laid a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I called Owen when I was in the kitchen and he said that Brooke came by the house and took Megan for the night, so we have the night to ourselves. So.. Can we do it again?"

His brown furrowed, "Do what?"

Her face flushed a deep shade of red and she focused her eyes downward. "You know... it."

He smirked, "I'm sorry, baby. I don't think I quite understand."

"Don't make me say it, Nathan." She groaned. Could her face get any more red? He still feigned confusion, although the cocky smirk on his face said otherwise. "Oh God." She muttered, clearing her throat and looking him square in the eyes. "I want to have sex.. again. Hot and passionate sex."

"Whatever you say, baby." He chuckled, and pulled her toward him swiftly. "C'mere you."

-.-.

Peyton, still feeling the after-effects of the girl's day spa treatment, parked her car in front of the bland building and took her Unfiltered Magazine tote bag inside. Immediately, she was greeted by Victoria, a fellow editor for the magazine.

"Oh, Peyton." The woman let out a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad you came by, I left a copy of that story on your desk, thanks so much for covering it for me. I was just on my way out, my boyfriend is waiting in the car to take me to the airport."

"It's no problem. I hope you have fun on your vacation." Peyton smiled genuinely as she trapped her hair back with a thick black headband.

Victoria smiled back, "Thanks. It's really dead in here today, it should be rather easy to get work done. I almost wish I could stay.. No fighting over the scanner and copy machine."

Peyton laughed and waved goodbye to the girl as she continued to her desk. She let out a long sigh when she lowered herself into the chair. No matter how relaxing a massage could be, they always had a way of making her body scream for sleep. She pulled her laptop out of her tote and opened the file she was working on.

Many moments later, she heard a noise behind her and saw Matt waving goodbye to their receptionist, Margaret. She glanced down at the clock, realizing it was much later than she had realized. Matt smiled as he walked up to her. He stood behind her and she let him see the work she had done. "Looks beautiful." He commented.

She grinned, happy with her art piece. "Thanks. Do you know how to get the background blurred with this program?"

"Yeah, I do." He murmured, reaching over her to use the mouse. He bent slightly, so his face was nearly next to hers, and she frowned at his closeness. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and he turned to her. Surprised, she turned to him at the same moment that his lips colliding with hers.

She pulled back, appalled, and could barely speak. "Matt.. I-I'm engaged. To a man I love." She stood, grabbing her tote, leaving her computer. "I'm sorry, I can't work here anymore, I-I, oh my gosh."

Her thin legs carried her so quickly out of the building she didn't even think to look at his reaction. All she could think was that Jake had been right, and she had been so, so, so wrong. Inside of her car, she finally let out a great sob that created a downpour of tears. She calmed herself, turning on her favorite radio station and carefully drove home. When she reached the door, she couldn't seem to just let herself in. Instead, she knocked and waited for Jake to open the door. He frowned when he saw her and started to ask why she didn't just open the door. He stopped speaking when she let out another sob and flung herself into his arms.

"Oh god, Peyton. What's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding of fear and panic.

"Y-you were right–about my boss. He-he kissed me today. I-I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm just so sorry." She cried, barely aware that she hadn't even made it into the house yet.

His body tensed under hers, his voice now sounding of anger. "Did you kiss him back?"

She took a step back, as if he had slapped her, and gasped, "God no! J-jake, I love you- what? How..how can you even say t-that?"

His shoulders relaxed and he sighed, "Then why are you apologizing?"

"Because I told you he wasn't like that!"

He chuckled and pulled her back into him. "It's really not your fault that you are so in love with me that you don't even know when someone is flirting with you."

-.-.

Brooke had taken away his only amusement several hours before. He was forced to find something other than a four year old to occupy his time. The TV was filled with Christmas specials and stories of brawls and tramplings at Wal-Mart stores nationwide. He thought about watching a movie, but soon realized Haley's collection of DVD's primarily consisted of The Little Mermaid and Winnie the Pooh.

So he paced instead.

It wasn't as if he was thinking about anything in particular. A man can pace without thinking of ex-girlfriends/sort of present girlfriends, can't he? And he himself could definitely pace without thinking about _her._ But really, what was she thinking anyways? The Carrie Dolan and Owen James ship had sailed long before he came back to Tree Hill. Why couldn't she see that? And why was it his own fault that she freaked out and left without letting him explain?

The next thing he knew his ear plugs were in, his running shoes were laced up, and he was running full speed to anywhere that didn't remind him of her. Except, if he was running away from her, why the hell did he end up on her front porch?

She swung the door open, looking as if she had reverted back to her country club days in a navy blue skirt and white sweater. Her lips pursed and her eyes rolled in annoyance, "Owen, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, his infamous deviant smirk spreading across his face. He cocked an eyebrow, "Going somewhere?"

She sighed and switched her weight from one high heel clad foot to the other, "I'm meeting Melissa and her husband for dinner."

He rolled his eyes as he had never really liked Melissa, only tolerating her because of Meredith. The two girls met at five years old when their mothers took them to the same afternoon tea party, and later while Meredith dated Owen, Melissa took to partying with the jocks. As far as Owen knew, Melissa had married a former senator's son straight out of college and the couple birthed three children since. "Have fun with that."

She bit back the angry remark, instead opting for, "I will, thanks." He nodded and rocked on the balls of her feet, causing her to ask again. "Why are you here, Owen?"

"I just ended up here." His forehead scrunched and she knew he was thinking hard about something. "We love each other, right?"

"Yes, Owen. We do."

"Then what the hell is this fight even about?" He asked her, his irresistible smile spreading on his features.

She glared at him, "Because you're an ass."

"I know." He agreed simply. Still, she glared. "Look, Mere. You know I suck at this talking it out crap. I love you. My ex is just that, my ex. I didn't like her much when we dated, and I hate her even more now."

"Owen," She sighed. "I'm twenty-nine years old and not getting any younger. I'm not seventeen and looking for a way to piss off the parents anymore. I mean, all of my friends are married and I-"

"You want to get married?" He asked, looking up at her in surprise.

She scoffed, "Of course I want to get married. I want to have children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. I want to take them to soccer practice or ballet lessons or whatever. I want pets and a little plastic pool in the backyard!" She looked down at her feet. "I want to have a family."

He blinked a few times, "Do you want to get married?"

She laughed, "Owen?! I just answered that, did you miss my spiel about family a minute ago?"

He shook his head, signaling she had misunderstood, "To me?"

"Wait," She held up a hand. "Did you just propose?"

"I guess." He shrugged. "I mean, it's not exactly what I had in mind, but if you're not getting any younger..." He pulled a box from his pants and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She laughed, "Are you for real, or is this like the time Mike paid you fifty bucks to propose to me."

He smirked and opened the box, "This ring is real, and so is my love for you. So, yes or no?"

She gasped dramatically, a broad smile sweeping her face. "I suppose I can do that."

His face lit up, "Yeah?"

"Yes. Owen James, I would love to marry you." She giggled when he pulled her into a deep kiss, and continued kissing her until they reached the bedroom, where all plans with Melissa were forgotten.

* * *

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. This chapter... was long and it was annoying to try and write during the holidays. Gosh. Anyways, I'm running a little late for a night w/ my friends, but I got the inspiration to write and wanted to update as soon as I finished so I don't have time to do individual shout outs so here's a great big one:: 

**Shout out: **Thanks to all of you who respond, it's greatly appreciated. It really keeps me writing. Uh, I'm glad you liked the drama/comedy in the last chapter. Holidays in my family are absolutely insane and I'll probably include some of my experiences in the next chapter, which will be Christmas. I feel bad that Brooke and Lucas haven't been in very much lately, so I'm going to try and give them a little more soon. Also, the NH in this chapter was a ton, thanks to many of your requests, so you're welcome for that. Haha. So, I hope y'all liked this chapter! Keep Reading!


End file.
